Just One of the Guys!
by LovesReading2
Summary: What do you do when you like a guy but he only wants to be friends? What do you do when you find your feelings changing for someone that made your life even more complicated? you fall in love, but is it ever really that easy? Rated T to be sure. HP & GW
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter One**

**Will the Real Ginny Please Stand Up!**

Ginny Weasley, almost 15 years of age, youngest of seven Weasley children and the only sister to her six older brothers, was many things to many people. The question that begged to be asked, however, was what, if any of those things was the real Ginny Weasley. These thoughts plagued her daily, like a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach or a constant voice echoing in the back of her head.

To Arthur Weasley, she was his little princess, the apple of his eye. There was no one more beautiful than his baby girl. There was no one more kind, more lovely, more generous and talented. She was his hope and aspiration for all that was good in this world. She was his baby girl. Unfortunately for the wizarding worlds male population, she was far too good for most, if not all, of the hopeful young men, and it would surely take someone very special to capture her heart (not to mention his approval).

To Molly Weasley, Ginny was her last hope. Molly had always wanted a little girl to call her own, and from the early days of her marriage it looked like that was one dream her husband would not be able to offer her. She loved her family; the boys were rambunctious but loving. Really, deep down, she knew this was true, though the twins had been known to take rambunctious to new heights. When Ginny was born, it was as if the heavens had blessed her with her final dream come true, and surely life could not get any better than that. When Ginny was a little girl Molly would dress her like those Muggle china dolls Arthur had once brought home, all frill and lace. So as not to clash with her darling baby girl's hair colouring, pink couldn't be used, but lilac was just as feminine and girlish. As Ginny grew older, it became apparent that dresses would not remain pristine. At the end of the day, Ginny would appear after playing in the yard covered in mud, dress torn and ruined. Ginny was Molly Weasley's constant reminder that nothing stays the same and you don't always get exactly what you wished for, but sometimes what you end up with is much better.

To Bill Weasley, Ginny was an intelligent young girl who thirsted for knowledge. He was thrilled at her ability for magic and self defence, and let's face it, with brothers like Fred and George around, a girl would need first class self defence. As Ginny grew up, she became more and more self reliant and took absolulty no guff from anyone. This Ginny was one of the strongest and most powerful witches he had ever met. She was a force of nature and he couldn't be more proud.

To Charlie Weasley, Ginny was a mascot, his very own cheering section. He remembered fondly her loud squeals of delight when he was playing Quidditch. No one would cheer louder than his Ginny. Later, when his love of dragons became apparent, Ginny would sit for hours enthralled by the stories of the amazing creatures. This Ginny was his one and only support system, and he always felt better when she was around. No one could take her place in his heart; she was his baby Ginny, one-girl cheering machine extraodinaire!

To Percy Weasley, Ginny was an untapped and undamaged vessel. He dreamed of shaping her into the ideal Hogwarts student that would undoubtedly be destined for prefect and eventually the greatest honor of Head Girl. This Ginny was an unspoiled landscape of greatness, just waiting for his fine tutelage, of course. He could already picture the tears of pride that would glitter in his eyes at her graduation speech, naming him as her mentor and reason for her greatness. He knew without a doubt that with the combined effort of he and Ginny, the Weasley Hogwarts legacy would be great, and any damage the twins may cause would only be a footnote and not taken seriously by those who count.

To Fred and George Weasley, Ginny was a brother, or in this case a sister, in arms. She was their co-conspirator, their third hand, and most trusted look out. Her natural ability to think quickly on her feet and unwavering ability to redirect suspicion were considered her most valued personality traits. The quality of her yarns and bold faced lies were second to none. To them, Ginny was a trusted comrade with an unshakable alibi, and a brilliant prankster. To put it simply, Ginny was worthy of their adventures.

To Ronald Weasley, Ginny was a friend. Well, she used to be a friend before Hogwarts, and therefore before Harry and Hermione. Ginny and Ron spent many hours playing, dreaming and laughing. You couldn't find a closer pair anywhere. Then, her role in his life changed without him ever being aware of the consquenses. She became someone that lived in the background, someone to take for granted. Before he was able to reconise what effect this change had made, the Chamber happened. The idea of never seeing his baby sister again shook at his very core and her role changed once again. She became someone to protect. This Ginny would always be a vulnerable little girl who needed her big brother for her own protection and well being.

To Hermione Granger, Ginny was a friend. In fact, she was her only female friend. Hermione grew up lonely, the only child of a fabulous couple with one flaw: they loved their daughter too much. Because of her unusual abilities, they thought it best to keep her as close to home as possible to avoid uncomfortable questions. Ginny was her very first true, close female friend. She was someone she could talk to about things that were far to embarrassing to speak of with Ron and Harry. This Ginny was the best girlfriend and confidant that anyone could ask for.

To Harry Potter, Ginny was the little sister of his best mate, Ron, and the youngest Weasley of seven Weasley children. She was a sweet kid that had an uncomfortable crush on him for reasons he could not quite fathom, or at least she use to have a crush on him. That in itself was another confusing aspect that he felt better locked away so as not to have to examine it too closely. This new Ginny that no longer crushed on him was excellent at Quidditch and quick with the jokes; her wit was fantastic, especially when directed at someone else. Now that her shyness had evaporated, they were becoming close friends, and she was almost like his sister…… almost. He could joke with her just like her brothers did: she was just like one of the guys!

What did Ginny think of herself when she had a quiet moment to reflect? Well, Ginny saw herself as average, both in looks and in talent. She saw nothing extraordinary about herself, unless you counted her unhealthy obsession with Muggle romantic novels (but that was a little known fact hat she tried to keep close to her heart, though sadly with six brothers secrets were not well kept). She still held a torch for one Harry James Potter, but she had decided to get on with her life and leave that crush in the dust. This Ginny was average, normal, and not much to look at. She was in NO WAY in love with Harry… It was not possible, no way, not ever again…(and she was living in denial).

To the average observer looking at the young witch, her beauty would be captivating. She was not the typical blonde haired beauty or ravishing brunette. No, hers was a beauty filled of passion and fire. Her spunky personality could not help but shine through. If you were one of the lucky people who were able to get to know her, you would be pleasantly surprised at the brains and power hidden beneath the crimson head of hair. Not that she tried to hide it, or even like some girls her age, played stupid. No, Ginny was always herself: you got what you saw. And what you saw was a lovely, beautiful, strong, reliable, intelligent witch willing to do what was right and stand up for those who were unable to do so for themselves. This was the real Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Well there you go, the first chapter! Hope you liked it, I would love to hear from you so please drop me a note (can you hear the wimpering and begging...) At this time I want to send out my cyber huggs to justloony my fantastic beta. You are fantastic!

Thanks for reading, now press that little button so I don't feel so lonely in cyberspace :D


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Two**

**Reflections of a Girl in the Making!**

Ginny stared in disbelief at her reflection in the mirror of the Burrow's only bathroom. She had been starting her day off the exact same way since the beginning of the summer holidays. First, she turned to the right, and then to the left, taking in every angle of her torso. Smoothing down the sides of her pretty yellow top and grunting in frustration, she blew the wisps of her auburn coloured hair out of her honey brown eyes.

"Breasts," she thought, caught in between bewilderment and glee. On one hand, she was glad to finally see their late arrival, but on the other, she could not help but dread the havoc that they would surely cause for her Quidditch performance: they would no doubt get in her way, she was sure of it!

Ginny wasn't exactly heavily endowed; in fact, one might say she had nothing more then a pleasant handful. She, however, was used to seeing small "bug bite" lumps, and the sudden appearance of a handful was a hard thing to accept.

Thinking back, she realized that they had in fact not appeared overnight, but had actually grown over time, little by little changing the contours of her growing body. Back at Hogwarts, she had been able to ignore the subtle changes to her body, what with school work and hanging out with her friends. She also had the added help of being hidden under large warm sweat-shirts and her school jumpers. Now that the summer was here, along with the warmer weather, the concealing clothes were discarded for more practical light weight tops and shorts.

"Oh Merlin," she groaned. The terror in her eyes was apparent and matched the perfect 'O' of her rosebud mouth. "Swim suit season!" There would be no way around it: if she tried to hide her new-found figure it would only draw more attention to herself. She could only try to act as normal as possible and hope that her brothers did not notice the changes, or that maybe for once they might show some restraint in their teasing. After all, this could be seen as a particularly sensitive subject. She didn't hold out much hope for that small miracle. The grimace shown clearly back at her in the mirror expressed quite plainly her turbulent feelings inside.

After placing her wet towel and last night's sleeping gown in the laundry, she made her way down to the kitchen. Slowly and quietly, avoiding all the squeaky floor boards that she could, she entered the cozy kitchen. A sigh escaped from her mouth as she noticed, to her relief, that her brothers had not yet made it down for breakfast.

"Morning Mum," she said sweetly, feeling ten times lighter as she kissed her mother on the cheek and gave her a warm but quick one-handed squeeze.

"Oh, good morning, Ginny dear," replied Molly Weasley, as she navigated her kitchen in a dance that was so perfected through years of practice that she could have completed it blind-folded without missing a beat. "Help me get this lot on the table, will you love? Oh, and you best tuck in before the vultures descend." The vultures Molly was referring to were her loving, but always hungry, brothers. It was well known that if you wanted a chance at the bacon or sausage, you needed to get to the table before Ron.

Molly shuffled around the kitchen, placing plates and dishes filled with mouth-watering pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, and finally a large stack of toast on the table. Ginny busied herself with the napkins (not that her brothers used them…. After all wasn't that what a shirt sleeve was for?), forks and knives, juice glasses, and two large jugs filled with pumpkin juice. The tea pot, with its charmed warming plate, was placed along side the milk and sugar.

The Weasleys may have been considered poor when it came to material goods, but no one could accuse them of being without love, or malnourished in anyway. The Burrow was friendly and cluttered, but a speck of dust could not be found anywhere in the main living areas of the cozy domain. Molly was a top notch mother, wife, and homemaker. Nobody would deny feeling anything less then welcomed, even though some would, no doubt, always be more welcomed then others.

Ginny sat munching on some bacon when the kitchen door swung open widely on its saloon-type hinges. One by one, three of the six Weasley boys entered the sweet-smelling kitchen. All were still mussed from a night's sleep, and still in their pajamas. Fred had a slight singed look to the top of his hair, leading to many questions that were not asked due to the slight fear of learning the answer.

A chorus of "mornings" was issued at various volumes and tones before each boy took up their seat. They quickly filled their plates with the splendid bounty before them, not wasting time on conversations until the task was complete.

Ginny kept her eyes trained on her plate, hoping not to draw their attention. She was sure that since the soft yellow top she had chosen was so worn with age that it would emphasize her soft curves. It felt like it had almost a second skin quality to it. In fact, all of her summer clothes felt like that now. She was only happy to have already been seated so that the potentially embarrassing, very short-shorts were hidden from view.

It was Ginny's theory that all her clothes seemed to have some type of conspiracy against her desire to blend into the background. It was as though they were demanding that her new figure be flaunted rather then hidden, and they were not going to take no for an answer. In actuality, her clothes did not look overly tight or exceptionally short at all. Her sudden awareness to her body growing into that of a young woman's had simply set her imagination into over drive.

The usual conversations at the breakfast table were in full volume, with each Weasley male talking over each other, the twins ending each others sentences, and the occasional grunt from Ron. Ginny sat quietly, taking it all in and doing her best to become part of the kitchen bench. Her mother's voice penetrated her fog, and she predicted that this part of the morning's conversation might actually be important to her.

"Oh Ron, dear," Molly began, her eyes piercing her youngest boy in his seat. "Harry will be arriving soon, I do hope you have cleaned out that pen you call a room!" The accusation was clear, and the answer already known, but still she hoped he might one day surprise her.

Ginny lost all colour in her face. She felt the earth tilting, and a sudden rush screamed through her ears like the Hogwarts Express. "Harry is coming……today," she whispered breathlessly more to herself than to anyone present in the room. Staring blankly straight ahead, she missed the smirks and head nods from Fred and George.

"Harry won't mind what state my room is Mum, it's not worse then our dorm at school," answered Ron cheekily. "Besides, I am sure he would rather sleep in the broom shed out back then at the Dursley's." Pleased with his own wit, he failed to notice the sharp intake of breath from his mother.

"RONALD WEASLEY…YOU WILL MARCH YOURSELF RIGHT UP THOSE STAIRS AFTER BREAKFAST AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Molly had turned so swiftly towards the table she accidentally forced the table to jump back half an inch with the force of the anger and magic.

As quickly as her temper at her youngest son arrived, it was swapped for concern for her only daughter. "Oh Ginny, dear, are you feeling alright? You look a bit peaky," she fussed, feeling the young girl's forehead and taking note that every hair was in place to appease her concern for her baby girl.

Waving her mother off, Ginny sighed. "I'm ...I'm fine Mum," softly Ginny replied. "Just tired, I guess." She could hear the snickering and knew it was coming from Fred and George, but she did not dare look up from her plate because making eye contact was the worst thing she could have done.

The Weasley twins sat with identical grins spread widely across their faces. They knew why Ginny had suddenly lost colour at the first mention of Harry Potter. The girl had such a crush on the boy that it was hard not to notice. The only one not aware of this obvious fact was the crushee himself. He would probably need it to be spelled out for him. Currently, Harry was under the impression that Ginny no longer felt 'hero worship' for him, and in a way that was true. Ginny didn't worship him like that anymore. Her crush was no longer on Harry Potter the hero and legend of her youth, but had grown and matured into something bigger. It was something that she tried to hide, but it had grown into deep emotional feelings for Harry Potter the boy. To put it simply, she really liked Harry...just Harry the boy and not the hero.

Fred and George, two people who knew and understood her more then anyone else in her life, knew about her feelings. Many times they had thought of helping her by opening the firmly closed eyes belonging to young Mr. Potter. In actual fact, on some small occasions they might even feel guilty for not acting on it, but they always drew the conclusion that it would be much more fun to tease her than help. After all, both parties had to be ready for such a relationship, and they had no doubt that one day it would happen. In the meantime, they would enjoy the fireworks.

"I have a list of chores for you boys today…. Ginny dear, why don't you take some time and have a lie down in the front room." Molly had moved out of the kitchen to start on the day's laundry while ignoring the groaning protests from her sons. She also missed the self-satisfied smirk that ran across her daughter's face, along with the silent gesture that was meant for her brothers alone.

"This should be a very delightful morning indeed," thought Ginny, already deciding on the romantic novel that would be her companion.

* * *

Thanks again to my brilliant beta, justlooney who I can not say enough good things about, she is simple fantastic! Next chapter will bring our young Mr. Potter into the story. For anyone who is wondering, I usually write stories close to JKs but with my own twist (so sending it into the AU category but not to far in so the characters get lost.) This is set in the summer before her 5th year and I am not sure how long. I guess we will all have to wait to see where the story takes me. I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter and as always I look forward to your reviews…….I really, really, really look forward to them! (hint – hint).


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Three**

**A Hero's Return**

The smile that spread ear to ear across the handsome face of Harry James Potter was the first to appear there since the arrival of the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross at the end of his fifth year. Hogwarts was more like a home for the shy almost 16 year old then any he had ever known, apart from the Burrow of coarse.

The smile that reached his brilliant emerald eyes was a sure sign of the pure bliss he was feeling at finally being allowed to escape the dismal life he was forced to lead at the home of his only living relations, the Dursleys. The fact that he had only been forced to endure two weeks of their company, if you could call shut up in his room avoiding every other living person that occupied that house company, was still regrettable, but it was no matter now that he was finally free.

Not only was he free after a record short period of time of being forced to live at 4 Pivet Drive, but he was also presently on his way to his second most favourite place on earth, and was being escorted by the illustrious Headmaster himself, Professor Dumbledore. Harry was finally heading towards the Burrow to spend the lion's share of his summer with the people he loved the most.

The Weasleys had taken him in as one of their own, without question. He was never treated as either an honoured guest or something found under one's shoe. He was accepted and treated as one of the boys, expected to pull his weight in household chores, and he loved it. Unlike the forced labour he was to endure at the Durlseys, the work he performed contributed to the smooth running of the Burrow, and was appreciated, which made all the difference. To the Weasleys he wasn't Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived and saviour of the Wizarding world, he was Harry, just Harry, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"If you would be so kind Harry, to take a secure hold of my arm we will side-along apparate to our final destination." Professor Dumbledore spoke softly with the ever-constant twinkle in his eyes. "I am sure Molly will be anxious to fatten you up and bring you back once again from death's door step."

Harry smirked at the description of the Weasley mother's attitude toward his appearance; it was just like her to fuss over his health. He often wondered what would happen should she ever meet his Aunt and Uncle, who seemed to take great pleasure in his discomfort and malnutrition.

Hesitantly Harry asked "side-along apparition, sir?"

Dumbledore looked down onto the boy he had grown to care for, maybe more then he should have allowed himself to. However, once meeting him almost six years ago, he couldn't see how he could have stopped the inevitable from happening. Harry Potter was a pleasant mixture of both his parents, two people whom the kindly Headmaster had missed immensely.

"Yes, Harry, it will be slightly uncomfortable, I'm afraid. It is a sensation one must become accustomed to." Holding out his arm, he indicated with a nod of his head to grab hold as previously requested.

The moment Harry had a firm grip, the oddest feeling came over him. It was like being tugged from the navel through a straw, and at one point he was sure he had stopped breathing. Thankfully, the whole unsettling experience lasted no more then two or three seconds.

His hands let go of the Headmaster's arm, and quickly traveled over his entire body in search of all his appendages. Sighing with relief, he spoke dryly towards his traveling companion. "I think I prefer flying to that."

An amused chuckle reached his ears as he looked into the kindly face of one of the most endeared people in his life. He met Dumbledore's amused grin with his own trademark smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sir, how will I get my trunk and Hedwig?" It surprised him that he had not thought of that earlier but with the surprise of finding his Headmaster on his doorstep, added to the happiness of finding out he would be spending his summer with Ron and his family, the details understandably slipped his mind.

"Not to worry Harry, I have sent them along and they should be safely waiting for your arrival. Now let us continue our short walk as I am sure Molly is looking forward to declaring you far to thin and most unfortunately neglected once again." His chuckle and sparkling eyes took the sting out of the far too truthful descriptive words. No one knew quite how much it saddened the kindly Headmaster to have to send Harry back every year knowing what type of family awaited him there, but unfortunately he had yet to find a better solution, and his top priority had always been keeping the youth safe from the evil that haunted his existence.

The two walked on, chatting in the early sunlight, as they marched along the well-beaten path from the Apparition site towards the loving home known to many as the Burrow. It was a sight that made Harry's heart skip a beat, and as his mind lightened its heavy load, the feeling of returning home spread through him like a warmth of a welcoming hug.

Molly Weasley was just finishing the breakfast dishes and preparing for the start of lunch. There was always something to keep her busy, especially when she had all her children with her, but you would never hear her complain. She was fussing with another load of laundry in between meal preparation when the sound of the happy knock coming from the kitchen door grabbed her attention.

Shuffling towards the door, she asked with one hand on the handle the other on her wand, "Who is it?" Her voice was strong, with a slight quiver betraying her feelings to only those who truly knew her well.

"It is I Molly. I have brought you young Harry for the summer as requested." The Headmaster chuckled looking into the questioning eyes of his young charge.

"Oh wonderful," she remarked. The door handle twitched, then fell silent without another movement.

Why was she not opening the door Harry wondered, and what is with this whole cloak and dagger stuff?

Harry was going to voice his questions when the voice of Mrs. Weasley was heard once again through the heavy oak door. "Harry, what question did my Ginny ask you when you first arrived at the Burrow before your second year, and Albus, what did I say to you to change your mind about Harry's arrival date this summer?" Silence enveloped the warm sunny morning and Molly waited, anxiously for their replies never letting her grip loosen on her wand.

Harry looked panicked, that was along time ago, he set his mind working quickly to drag up this distant yet happy memory. He heard the soft chuckle of his Headmaster before he answered his question with ease.

"Well my dear, I do believe you threatened to retrieve our young friend here your self, and no doubt would have given his Aunt a piece of your mind in doing so, therefore naturally I agreed." He nodded his head in submission on an act well played in the constant struggle for young Potter's welfare.

Harry looked up, startled. He didn't know why he was released from his own personal hell early, but it looked like he had Mrs. Weasley to thank. Albus looked down at him in anticipation, which served as a gentle reminder that Harry had not yet answered his question.

"Oh….erm…..Ginny asked for her jumper….is that right?" He was hesitant and hoped that was the answer she was looking for. The door open swiftly and he found himself the recipient of Molly Weasley's bone-crushing hug, the warmth filling him immediately.

"Oh Harry love, we've missed you," she clucked. "Come in, come in, both of you…I'm sorry about all that but Arthur made me promise, well you know…" she trailed off with a slight hint of aggravation, these silly questions she had to ask before answering her own door were starting to grate on her nerves.

"Quite right Molly, they are an unfortunate annoyance, but a necessary one during these questionable times," Dumbledore said while shutting the door behind him. He turned and bestowed a gentle smile towards the older witch.

" I trust young Harry's possessions arrived, along with his delightful owl?" He turned to take in the cultured but cozy kitchen, spotting nothing out of place.

"Yes, oh yes.They arrived but not a few moments ago," replied Molly Weasley. "Ron has taken your trunk up to his room dear." She turned to Harry, "along with Hedwig's cage. I do believe she is out giving her wings a good stretch."

Harry smiled his thanks and turned to hear the regal Headmaster bid his fair well. "Well I leave you in the competent hands of Molly Weasley," Dumbledore said with a hand placed on Harry's shoulder. "I will see you again on the first of September."

He made his way gracefully towards the door. "Thank you, Molly, for everything. I would trust no other during this time." With a pleasant nod, he exited quickly and quietly, leaving a teary Molly Weasley overwhelmed by his trusting words.

Wiping her eyes with her apron, she turned to Harry. "Well now, lets get a look at you," she clucked, while fussing with his hair at another attempt to control it. "You're too thin. Well, we will have to fatten you up this summer, now won't we!"

Her kind smile reached her eyes as she looked adoringly upon her adopted son. Those horrible Muggles would one day get the telling off they so deserved, but for now her attention would be on showering all the love and attention she could on Harry before school was to begin.

"Hungry, Harry?" She didn't wait for his answer, and immediately began preparing a large breakfast for him. Her own children had long since finished their own breakfast, but it would still be a while before lunch. She would not let him go hungry in between, or her name wasn't Molly Weasley!

Harry simply nodded his head in agreement, and motioned his intent to take his usual seat at the well-worn but pristinely scrubbed solid oak table.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the front room," suggested Mrs. Weasley. "I think Ginny is in there, and I am sure Ron will be down shortly if he ever gets his room sorted out." The last part was mumbled more under her breath, but still clearly heard, resulting in the happy chuckle from Harry.

Harry smiled and placed a quick kiss on the older witch's aged cheek. This was the first time he had ever initiated any form of physical affection to anyone other then his beloved Godfather.

Molly was momentarily stunned. Tears ran down her kind face as she watched Harry disappear into the parlour in search of one of her children. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she set straight to work. This would be the best breakfast she had ever made, and it would be served with a heaping side order of love.

Harry heard happy whistling as he left the kitchen on his way to root out Ron. He didn't know why he kissed Mrs. Weasley; he just suddenly felt the urge to do so. She was the closest thing to a mother he had ever known, and although they only knew each other in passing, he was sure his mother would have approved of her affections for her only son.

* * *

Sorry the delay, I have no excuse other then to say that my children have been taking up my time (as they should do…really) My oldest son (Jarred) made the competitive select baseball team and he will also be playing on the house team, plus my youngest (Thomas) is on his house team. Add that to both kids soccer schedule and I am almost as busy as Hockey season. Oh well, hopefully things have slowed down enough to get into some type of schedule for me to add my own hobbies (i.e. fanfiction stories)

So here is my humble apologies for making you wait so long, I have the next chapter ready and will send it to my wonderful beta ASAP and update fast to help make up for the delay. The next chapter starts to get a bit funnier with the interaction with the kids (namely Harry and Ginny).

Thanks for holding on, hope you like it so far. Remember how much a few kind words can do for someone's ego and review…..nicely 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Four**

**Romance isn't funny**

A heart-stopping smile crept across Harry's features, reaching the inner depths of his sparkling emerald eyes, at the sight that greeted him as he quietly entered the front parlour of the Burrow. He couldn't help stopping to take in the vision before him. She was stunning. The breath caught in his throat as his mind struggled to make sense of the butterflies playing Quidditch in his stomach.

Ginny sat curled up on one of the ancient love seats, her legs tucked under her, head tilted to one side. She was holding a book with one hand while the other mindlessly twisted an escaped amber-coloured strand of hair. She was totally engrossed in her book, her bottom lip gently being sucked into her mouth while her white teeth nibbled at the flesh it had trapped.

Harry's eyes ran the length of her, taking in all the changes of her growing form. No longer could he see the little girl of before. A beautiful young woman sat before him now, one for whom he was not quite sure what his feelings were. They must be telling him he had to protect her. Yes that was it, and these were the natural feelings that a sibling might have. No doubt Ron and his brothers had them on a regular basis.

The sound of a gentle sigh brought his wayward thoughts back to the present.

Swallowing thickly, Harry tried to clear his throat and prayed to Merlin that his voice came out casual, smooth, and not at all showing any type of panic that he may or may not be feeling at this present moment in time.

"What-cha reading?"

The soft questioning voice broke through the romantic haze that had taken over the young redheaded witch's mind. Slowly, she raised her head, trying to finish this one last sentence before answering the intruder.

"What?"

Her soft brown eyes locked with his emerald green ones, a soft welcoming smile lit her face, sending sparks shining from her eyes in acknowledgement of someone she had been waiting for.

"I was just wondering what had grabbed your attention so thoroughly" commented Harry as he moved from the door jam he had been leaning against to drop down beside her. Ginny's heart stopped for a second as her mind screamed its understanding of exactly how close he was to her.

With lighting fast reflexes of a Seeker, he reached out to claim her book, making sure to keep a finger in between the pages to mark her spot.

"Hey…I was reading that," Ginny remarked indignantly, a lovely blush enveloping her features. She hated that blush, but to someone else it only enhanced her natural beauty.

"The Price of Passion….eh?" Harry smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Sounds interesting." Flipping the book over, he began to read the back cover and to her horror, it wasn't exactly quietly.

"Sandra Collins was a young, quiet 24 year old virgin." At this point in the description Harry raised one eyebrow and smirked at his victim before continuing in his most announcers like voice he could muster.

"The quiet secretary was easily overlooked, until the day she met Jet Harrison, the new CEO of Harrison Products. He was the grandson and heir to the Harrison fortune." Harry once again caught her with his eyes nodding his head in mock impressiveness at Mr. Harrison's status and desperately trying not to laugh at the stricken look on Ginny's face.

He continued with the description of the book in a dramatic fashion "He was also a man used to getting what he desired, and what he desired was Sandra. Together they would discover the price of their passion."

A silence enveloped the room as both sets of eyes were trained to the back cover of the book in Harry's hand.

One eyebrow still raised and the laughter barley contained he handed her back the book. "I …well…um…." Harry cleared his throat desperately trying not to laugh. "I can honestly say that I did not expect that." Harry's lips were twitching as he continued to struggle to maintain the laughter that was fighting just as hard to be released.

"Prat," she said, grabbing her book and slapping him around the side of the head with it with a satisfying swat. "At least I _can_ read!" Ginny sniffed, looking remarkably a lot like Hermione, and taking great pleasure in doubting his intelligence.

Harry smiled, the laughter reaching his eyes as he looked upon her indignant face. Unfortunately for Ginny, that very smile was the one with the power to turn her stomach into jelly.

A moment passed as his laughing green eyes connected with her annoyed brown, and a seed planted a thought in his mind. _Merlin, she's cute when she's angry_…Wait, where did that come from? The smirk was slowly melting away as the seed took hold of his wayward thoughts. _Merlin, she is gorgeous, but she's Ginny! _Harry was lost in his confusing thoughts, and Ginny was struggling between anger, embarrassment and attraction. Neither heard or noticed Ron's entrance to the room.

"Harry, mate!" Ron came happily bounding into the room not unlike a giant orange puppy. "When did you get here?" Turning accusing eyes onto his besotted sister he demanded, "Ginny, why didn't you tell me Harry was here?" The annoyed look clearly present on his face was the last straw.

"I'M NOT YOUR SECRETARY RON!" She raised herself graciously from the love seat, brushing against Harry's thighs, which caused her to momentarily stop breathing. Head held high, she collected her book, and once it was firmly in her hands, she tried to make a swift exit up the crooked staircase of the Burrow to the sanctuary of her room.

Unfortunately, she had not moved fast enough to avoid young Potter's pointed playful remark. "You're right…but I bet you wouldn't mind being Jet Harrison's secretary, yeah?" With the last words barely out, he finally let out the laughter he had been holding back at the brilliance of his own joke.

"Harry, who's Jet Harrison?" Ron asked, his confusion building as he watched Harry double over with laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes. Ginny held her breath waiting for his reply glaring at Harry.

"It's a long story mate, private joke between Gin and me."

Ron, unaware of the secret message, stood watching in disbelief, as if they had been talking in code. Utter bewilderment was etched on his face.

Ginny held her head high and her shoulders back as she narrowed her eyes at the laughing hyena, hands clinging to his sides. Her words were directed to Harry, and were bit out clearly to ensure her point was met with each. "Well….when a _real_ man comes my way I'll be able to distinguish him from the _little boys_ that I am so used to seeing!"

With that, she made a rather impressive exit. Well, it would have been impressive if she hadn't tripped on the second stair, but she chose to ignore it along with the howling laughter from below.

Ginny slammed her bedroom door as loudly as she could, making her many framed pictures that scattered the top of her dresser shake and tumble over each other.

"BOYS!" she yelled, and kicked her bed. That was a mistake. It was very hard, and she did not have shoes on. Wiping the frustrated tears out of her eyes, she sat moodily on her bed. "Hermione can't come fast enough," she mumbled, and bent to retrieve her romance novel from where she had thrown it.

Harry was here, and right away he took up his un-required role of yet _another_ brother. Did he honestly think that she needed another one? Wasn't six older brothers more then enough for any one girl?

Piling pillows from every corner of her room, she worked quickly in making her window seat a comfortable seat for a long and private reading session with her secret, or as the case may now be, not so secret indulgence.

"Well, lets see what the dashing dark haired, green eyed Jet Harrison has to say about his shy but beautiful red haired secretary," she sighed, settling in, preparing for her mind's transportation into her secret romantic world. Secretly, she loved the stories that described the soon to be besotted couple like this. It helped her imagination to place herself with a certain young man into the book's adventures, even if he is a prat!

"Harry, love, your breakfast is ready." The smiling face of Mrs. Weasley appeared in the parlour entrance way. "Oh Ron dear, did you finish your room?" Her eagle eye took in Ron's guilty demur at once.

"Young man, you march yourself right back upstairs and finish the job!" Her hand was pointing directly at Ron's chest, and although she did not touch him he flinched at the thought nonetheless.

"I'm going, I'm going," he mumbled, as he gave an apologetic shrug to his friend. "Come up when you're done, mate. You can keep me company." The smile he shared showed his true intentions. Harry knew without a doubt that once his breakfast was through, he would be expected to join in on his friend's chore.

Harry decided to linger over breakfast; maybe ask to read the paper. After all, he had two weeks of Wizarding news to catch up on.

Breakfast was amazing; a stack of pancakes matched with eggs, bacon, sausages, fried tomatoes, golden toasted homemade bread, and a large bowl of fresh fruit. Harry was sure he would not be able to see the bottom of his plate before announcing he was full. The pleasant conversation flowed from Mrs. Weasley as she poured him a glass of pumpkin juice, excitedly talking about the expected arrival of Hermione, as well as her eldest sons Bill and Charlie. Before Harry knew it he had finished every last morsel of his most delicious breakfast.

"That was brilliant, Mrs. Weasley." Harry rose from the table to dispose of his dirty dishes into the soapy water filled sink, and he watched momentarily as the charmed sink washed the plate on its own accord.

His smile of gratification almost sent Molly crying again. A good breakfast should be taken for granted, like her own children did, but to Harry it was a rare delight only received in the Wizarding world.

"You run along now." She turned quickly to set the plates and cups to be magically cleaned and stored away. "Don't let that son of mine con you into his chores!" She sent him a playful wink, knowing full well her sons intent on enlisting Harry's help with the room.

Surprising them both once again, Harry leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his adopted mother's cheek. "Thanks again Mrs. Weasley, it was brilliant." He smiled that adorable crooked smile and patted his full tummy.

Harry quickly left the room in search of his best mate, and to escape the sudden shyness he felt towards his newly uncontrolled impulse to show affection towards the kindest mother figure he knew.

Molly Weasley turned to set about her many household chores, determined not to cry, and losing the battle rather fantastically.

Ginny sat in her comfortable cocoon, reading pleasantly, and mulling over her secret thoughts. As true and as honest as she was, she still had her secrets. Some where quite obvious. It was true that she had a crush on Harry Potter. Even though she had told herself she would no longer wait for him, a part of her would always hold out with the smallest grain of hope.

Some of her secrets were better hidden, like her ability to deny involvement of any wrong doings around the Burrow. Her little innocent face was a well tuned distraction, and one which her brothers learned to detest.

Others were surprising even to herself, like her uncontrollable pull towards anything chocolate. Well, the truth of the matter was that it wasn't so much of a secret, as it was an obsession.

Her affinity for vanilla scented bubble baths while indulging in said chocolates, and escaping into the brilliant romantic world of her vast supply of Muggle romance novels, however, was a secret. It was one that she held close to her heart until the day her own romance would take flight. The day that her own romance adventure took flight was a day she dreamed about, and one that would come sooner then she thought.

One might add that was not going to be found in between the pages of her most treasured books, either.

* * *

_Ok, before everybody sends me messages that Ginny would never read a book like that let me just say here and now, I right AU (but as close to the characters as possible) also please remember, that this is just part of her personality. Yes she is strong and athletic and funny, but she does have romantic tendencies and this is how she is feeding her romantic side, until her own stories takes off. Hopefully as her full character evolves you will get what is running around in my head. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Many thanks to justlooney, my wonderful beta. She has done another wonderful job ironing out my mistakes so that you are able to read my story and hopefully enjoy it more. _

_Remember to press that wonderful button and share something nice with me, it makes me smile and I am sure that you would love to be the reason for such a smile. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Five**

**A Friend in Need….**

Harry made his way up the groaning and creaking staircase of the Burrow toward the highest bedroom just below the attic. He paused just outside the bedroom door belonging to Ginny, not exactly sure why he was there. Sighing reluctantly, he continued the climb leading away from her bedroom when he realized that he could not come up with a good enough reason to talk to her.

He opened the crooked bedroom door decorated with Chudley Cannons posters to reveal his best mate lazing happily amongst the scattered mess of his bedroom, reading Quidditch Through The Ages. An amused smirk bloomed across Harry's face as the words of the Weasley matron replayed in his memory.

"Seems you've gotten far." The dry, sarcastic tone was hard not to miss, and lead to an equally amused snort in response from the red head sitting in the messy room.

"Thought I would make you feel at home. You know, sharing chores can only make us grow closer." The amazing fact that Ron could finish that sentence without breaking out into a laugh was reason enough to not mind sharing the task.

"Well thanks for that, Ron," replied Harry dryly.

"I'm always there for you mate," quipped Ron with a smirk.

Harry tiptoed through the scattered belongings on the floor to reach the bed that would be his for the remainder of the summer. He felt the comfort of the mattress and tested its springs by slightly bouncing up and down.

"New bed?" he asked. Harry usually slept on a camp bed that was temporarily placed in his friend's bedroom. However, this visit greeted him with a slightly worn, wooden framed bed with a much thicker and comfortable mattress.

"It's Percy's old bed. Dad moved it in after the berk left and moved out," Ron explained with disgust. "Seems like London's got a new prat swanning about permanently. I for one hope he stays there, 'cause if I get my hands on him I'll ring his bloody neck!"

The third eldest Weasley son had become estranged from his family last year when he chose the wrong side to believe in during the early days of Voldermort's return.

Sadly, even now with the undisputable truth of the Dark Lords return, Percy had allowed his pride to grow too large to make amends. The guilt that Harry felt over this event was overwhelming, even though he had little to do with the choices that had been made to bring it about. The very idea of hurting this wonderful family was unbearable.

Ron watched closely with an uncharacteristic sensitivity as he watched the conflicting emotions run clearly across his friends face. "Don't worry about it Harry," Ron said sternly. "It's not your fault. He's a prat and has always been one, a grade A pompous ass!"

Harry shook off his feelings of remorse. He had tried to stop feeling that everything was his fault, but a lifetime of degrading speeches from his uncle made it a hard habit to break.

"So, what's wrong with the room then, why did the bed have to be moved?" Harry queried. The thought came to him as he realized that the other elder brother's rooms had always remained as they were, even though neither lived at the Burrow.

"Mum's trying to get the burning cauldron smell out and repaint the walls." Ron smirked as the glimmer of approval shone in his eyes. "Fred and George's final goodbye to the prat." Ron's eyes misted over with glee at the memory of what must have been a fantastic prank.

Clearing his throat, he continued with the latest update on the goings on at the Burrow. "Good news is that once it's ready, you get your own room, mate! Mind you, there is always a down side: your's will be directly across from Ginny." Ron snorted his disgust at the thought of having to be in such close contact with his newly bitchy sister. She had been extraordinarily touchy ever since they returned from school.

To say Harry was surprised at this news would be an understatement. Still, it would be a welcoming arrangement, as Ron and he, despite his aunt and uncle's attempts to stunt it (on his part anyway), had grown rapidly. The two young wizards had shed all looks of childhood. The visual effect was admirable on any young witches' scale; their large frames had filled out with muscles in all the right places.

Molly Weasley had recognized that her son's small bedroom would become extremely cramped in an alarmingly short period of time, and set out in her usual way to ensure Harry would be comfortable. She desperately wanted this summer to be one filled with careless teenaged fun. The feeling that he would need this was almost suffocating her.

"Brilliant," commented Harry. The smirk that graced his face hid the startling thoughts that popped into his head without warning. _Having a room close to Ginny was absolutely not a problem. _With that happy thought, he began to help tidy up the room that would be his temporary shelter and resting place.

The room was soon in tip top shape, and the boys made their way down the Burrows staircase, loaded down with laundry and a few things that Harry had declared were _all_ Ron's responsibility.

"Oh, thank you dears," Molly fussed, while ushering them towards the small laundry room off the pristine kitchen. "Just plop them there and I will get right to them." She winked at her son knowing that half of the clothes were probably clean but mixed with the dirty ones, and would be hard to distinguish.

"Fred has found the potion to reverse that horrible odor," continued Mrs. Weasley. A stern look instantly replaced her usual pleasant smile. "He and George will bring it round with them at dinner. I should think we will have you in your own room by Friday's end." The smile had returned as she lovingly gazed upon Harry. It was hard not to smile at him; he was such a lovely boy.

"Oh….erm…right. Thanks," awkwardly stumbled Harry. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Such a dear to ask, but all is in hand." She had turned her attention and a quick wand towards the huge mountain of clothing and magically started the cleaning process.

"Why don't you boys get some fresh air? Mind you stay within the boundaries now!" The stern voice followed the two boys out of the house as they made their way towards the broom shed.

"Boundaries?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah, Dumbledore had Aurors here for almost a full week straight casting every charm known to the Wizarding world, plus a few the old man did himself that probably had the others scratching their heads." Ron was laughing and shaking his head as he dug out his broom after handing Harry his Firebolt. "You would have been here sooner I reckon, but he wanted the wards in place and tested first. I bet the Burrow is now as protected as Hogwarts!"

This information shocked Harry, but he decided not to dwell on it, as he knew what that would lead to and to whom. Harry was determined to enjoy this summer to its fullest. It had begun full of surprises, the biggest one being that all unexpected events had been happy ones rather then the usual doom and gloom. Feeling happier then he had in a long time, he wanted nothing more then to grab this opportunity with both hands, as a small feeling in the back of his mind taunted him that it would not last.

After mounting their brooms, the boys took off into the air to chase each other and practice some drills. Neither boy noticed the small face watching them from the confines of one of the Burrow's bedrooms. Sighing sadly, Ginny reluctantly returned her attention to her book and her wishful fantasies of a perfect life.

She sat quietly, trying her best to emerge herself back into her book, but the distant laughter floating in through her open bedroom window kept bringing her attention back to the boys enjoying the afternoon.

Huffing with annoyance, and blowing a wayward strand of hair from her eyes, Ginny placed her carefully marked book down on the window bench. She scattered her gathered pillows in a rainbow of colours onto the floor by her feet as she stood and stretched towards the ceiling.

Her pretty yellow top rose with the action of her body, showing part of her smooth, creamy, white stomach. A startling sound reached her ears, and she jumped back from the window, her eyes almost too big for her face. Harry was floating on his broom stick outside her window, a red tint to his cheeks.

"Erm, Ron and I were wondering if you wanted to come out for a fly." The question was asked so softly that Ginny had to lean in to hear it, her hair floating over her shoulders in a crimson curtain. Harry had the strangest look on his face, and for a second she almost thought… but no, it must be her imagination. Too many romantic novels, they were starting to play with her mind.

"Ok, sure…. I'll just go get my broom," she replied quickly

Harry nodded his head, and then in a flash he was gone, speeding back to Ron and the Quidditch pitch as fast as his Firebolt could take him. _Get a grip Potter; you have no right looking at her like that. _Sure he was going crazy, but he was just as determined to get a hold of his wayward thoughts. He started chanting a message in his head, hoping to kill any growing thoughts. _Ginny's a friend, she's like my sister, Ginny's a friend, she's like my sister, Ginny's a friend, she's like my sister._

Somewhere, far back in the recesses of his mind, his conscience was laughing at him, waiting for the penny to drop.

* * *

So Harry still lives in denial but he will get there in the end, hopefully sooner rather than later, but that would be telling. You will just have to keep reading to find out. This story will focus on the summer before school although I might go into the first few months of school. I have not as yet decided at this point in time.

As always, I would like to send my sincere thanks and appreciation to my wonderful beta **(justloony)** who is not only a fantastic writer in her own right, but an amazing editor. With her brilliance and wonderful comments she has helped make this a wonderful experience. I am glad that I can share it with you all.

At this time, I need to send my thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. I was sure that I might have annoyed Ginny lovers with my insistence that she would enjoy "girlie" romantic novels. I was beyond pleased with the responses that so many felt that that would undoubtedly be part of her character. So thanks so much to you all for your support on my outlook, it was and is appreciated more then you know.

Now that I havefinished all the sentimental crap, I would like to hear from you all. Yes I said ALL. I appreciate you alerting the story and I do hope you are enjoying the read, a simple few words of kindness can do a lot for us insecure writers (especially those of us who live in a house full of men wondering why I am still on the computer writing instead of making supper……oops. In my defence, that only happened one night, the time got away from me a bit LOL!)

Thanks for reading, hope you like it. Please drop me a line, oh and if there is something you would like to read about the kids getting up to in the summer, suggestions are always welcome. If it fits into the master plan, I will be glad to add it and will dedicate said chapter to whom ever suggested it.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter and co

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Six**

**The Secret of a Weasley**

The few days leading up to the arrival of Hermione Granger were pretty much the same as always. However, if you asked any one of the teenagers living in the house to describe them, chances are you would get a variety of answers.

The days were full of chores completed in the morning, followed by two-a-side Quidditch if Fred and George were available, swimming in the pond, and general fooling around wasting the days away. Harry couldn't remember ever having as much fun: even the chores were a laugh, with much tomfoolery thrown in for good measure.

Molly was at her happiest with the sound of laughter filling the Burrow; she was almost able to forget about the oncoming trouble. She really would have if it hadn't been for the daily reports when Arthur returned from work.

Ginny was hard pressed to be seen without the company of one of her many Muggle novels, counting down the minutes for Hermione's arrival, so that the gender scales would be balanced once again.

This particular sunny afternoon found Fred, George and Ron persuading Harry to be the one to ask Ginny to come with them for a game of Quidditch. Normally this wouldn't be a problem however; the boys were still sensitive from her earlier reactions to their teasing and would not have bothered to include her if not for the additional body required for the game.

"Why me? Can't one of you ask her?" The wary look on Harry's face would have been comical if it hadn't been for the sheer panic in his emerald green eyes.

The brothers exchanged identical looks clearly indicating that they would rather be hung by their toenails and left in the Slytherins dungeons.

"Well mate" remarked George

"The problem with that" followed Fred

"Is that she would no doubt" expressed George

"Bite our heads off and serve them for dinner" finished Fred

All three brothers shivered at the image. Ginny had been particularly short with them this summer, and none of them were able to completely understand why, or for that matter, what it was they had done to cause such treatment. What they had noticed within a very short period of time of Harry's arrival, however, was that _he_ did not seem to fall into that category.

Ron slung an arm around his best mate and pulled him up close. "We took a vote, you see Harry, and decided that as she responds so nicely to you with her '_yes Harry, sure Harry, what ever you want Harry,'_ that you get the pleasure of dealing with Ginner-Pinners from here on out". The smile of satisfaction spread across Ron's face so wide that Harry was sure his head would explode.

Acknowledging their point, Harry shrugged off Ron's arm, and smirked at his friends as he headed off towards the young redhead that had her brothers on pins and needles. _Don't know why they're so scared of her, she's just a girl. Ok, so she's a very cute girl, but still._ The final thought threw him a bit, so when he finally reached Ginny he had to clear his throat and concentrate to make his voice come out natural, albeit a tone or two lower then what was normally.

Puffing out his chest a bit, Harry greeted the young redheaded witch, who was currently curled up in a hammock reading her book, a glass of pink lemonade by her side. "Hey Gin," he said, his hand absently running through his hair. He instantly caught her attention without any realization on his part. "The guys and I were wondering if you would like to come play a game of Quidditch"

Ginny smiled, and somewhere back in her brain, acknowledged that if he had asked her to deliver a singing telegram naked to old snake face himself the answer would probably be yes without hesitation. _You really ought not to be so obliging with him, maybe he needs to work a bit, you know like they say in the books, it's all in the chase._ Ginny was quiet for a few seconds

"I would love to Harry, but don't you have enough players already?" She scanned the waiting brothers, sweeping them with her eyes, then finally resting them back onto her favorite green eyed boy._ Oh way to go Ginny, that's playing hard to get!_

"Yeah, well Lee is due anytime, so we need another player to make up the team," Harry replied cautiously while rubbing the back of his neck.

It took a moment for her final reply, as she had momentarily gotten caught up with starring into his eyes, while her imagination took off with images that made a heat suddenly spread from her toes right to the tips of her ears. Her sudden movement towards the broom shed had Harry taking a step back to avoid a collision.

"I'll just get my broom and be right with you." Taking in a deep breath to calm her wayward thoughts, she assured him, "won't be a tick". _Think Ginny, there has to be some way to turn this opportunity in your favour!_ Once again, she couldn't help but wish Hermione was here.

Harry set off back towards the brothers with a satisfied smile to share the good news, and with the arrival of Lee, the game took off. Ginny's awkwardness vanished with the thrill of competition: no way was she going to let her team mates down just because she happened to think that their seeker was adorable. _Besides_, she thought to herself, _think about the victory hugs after we crucify the other side!_ She had no doubt that with Harry as seeker, and her not so shabby skills, there would be no other outcome.

That night at dinner, Mrs. Weasley announced that Harry would be able to move into Percy's old room, Lee volunteered to help with the moving after dinner. After all, with Lee, Fred and George all being of age to legally use magic outside of Hogwarts, the room would be set up in no time at all.

A short time after dinner the room had been set up, and Harry was happily organizing his meager belongings while happily chatting with his mates.

"Right then young Potter," announced Fred.

"It's time for a bit of training," added George.

Harry looked at Ron with amusement and silent questioning. Ron just shrugged his shoulders with a confused look. He clearly had no idea what his brothers were on about, but years of living with them taught him that what was to come must be good.

"As you are now a grown up young wizard," said Fred with a wicked grin.

"We feel you are now ready to learn the secret," added George with an equal grin.

"Of the art of seduction, also known as _The Weasley Woo_," announced the brothers together.

A silence enveloped the room and Harry could feel his skin heating. Ron was staring blankly at his brothers, unsure of what they might say next, and not sure if he actually wanted to hear. Even so, he was terrified to miss a word.

"You know, with the _chosen one_ reputation he's got running, you might just as well skip the whole _wooing_ lesson and go directly to the main event," suggested Lee. The look of acknowledgement from Fred and George showed their agreement to this special attribute.

"You know mate, I think you might be right," remarked George, with Fred nodding his head and smacking Harry on the back with approval and giving him a wink. "The girls will be queuing a mile long before the end of the summer to get a look in."

Rubbing his hands together, Fred continued, "What you are about to learn, my young friend, is a secret of Weasley men handed down from brother to brother." He held himself high with pride.

"This secret is a tradition dating back ever since Bill figured it out," added George with a grin.

"Cleaver sod that one." The twins and their friend all agreed, with a definite nod of their heads.

"With the exclusion of Percy for obvious reasons," smirked Fred.

This gained smirks and laughter from all occupants of the room. Ron stopped suddenly however, when it had dawned on him that he too had no idea what the big secret was.

"Oi!" he hollered out indignantly. "No bugger has bothered to let me on the secret, or this so call Weasley Woo! What's so bloody wrong with me?" The high pitched whine brought a flinch to the others sharing the room.

Patting his younger sibling on the back soothingly, Fred answered sweetly, "Well younger brother, we did not think you would ever have the opportunity to use it."

This gained more laughter from the two older brothers and their friend. Harry shyly smiled and shrugged his shoulders in understanding towards his friend's annoyance. Ron sat fuming with irritability, but refused to leave the room, as he was now determined to find out the secret from his brothers more then ever determined to prefect the Weasley Woo. _Damn it! I'll be the best Weasley Wooer ever!_

"Getting back to the matter at hand," interrupted Lee. He indicated the floor was now open to Fred and George to finally reveal the beloved secret of the Weasley men.

"As you know little brother, there is a charm set on each room, placed there by our loving mother. It's to…how to put this delicately…keep us out of trouble," started Fred. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes could only be described as classic..

This got Ron's attention, and Harry instinctively knew he should listen hard to what was about to be revealed.

"The said charm prevents us healthy males the pleasure of entertaining, should I say, a _lovely lady_ friend in the privacy of our rooms," explained George with a sly smile.

Fred, George, and Lee watched the younger men carefully for the not so hidden understanding of their words. Harry looked uncomfortable and slightly pink, while Ron looked like he was either thinking really hard or had to go to the bathroom.

"It was our older and much wiser brother that found the counter charm, and very kindly handed down the knowledge to Charlie," continued Fred.

"Who, in turn, kindly bestowed said knowledge to us," announced George. "Now, our dear friend, on the very first night in your new room,"

"We have agreed to share this golden knowledge with you," finished Fred.

"Think of it as a room warming present," smirked George.

"I still don't know why no one bloody well told me," Ron sulked, the whine returning, as his brothers commiserated with an eye roll.

"What's the point of knowledge if you can't use it?" remarked Fred with a smirk. This earned him a scathing look from his younger brother. "All right little bro, you can stay for the lesson and hopefully sometime before you're thirty, with a bit of luck and the aid of some fire whisky, you might get to use it."

"I hear Pansy Parkinson is free," laughed Lee.

Harry and Ron shivered with disgust at the thought, their eyes catching with complete agreement. Anyone would be better then Parkinson!

After the laughter died down the serious lesson began, and both Harry and Ron listened with Hermione-like attention. Never before had they showed such concentration to a lesson. Hermione would have been proud, though completely disgusted with the lesson's content.

Ginny stood as still as possible, her head cocked to one side, straining to hear what was going on behind the closed door across from her own. _They had better not be bad talking me to Harry,_ was her first thought. When the drift of the conversation became clear, her determination that she be the only _lovely lady friend_ being entertained by Harry in that room became stronger then ever. Hermione had to come fast; she would be the only one that could help her! Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

* * *

  

This chapter was posted as a going away present for **Phx. tears**, who has to leave on Thursday and spend far to long with out a computer and internet access. I am sure we all feel your pain. I hope to have many more chapter for your return. I hope you have a great holiday.

Thanks again for **justloony** and her wonderful beta services, as usual she has done a fantastic job making you all believe I am highly intelligent and instinctively know where all my comma go. (hee hee hee)

Another great big thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review. You wonderful comments have filled me with more pleasure then chocolate….ok, so maybe not chocolate, but definitely more pleasure then roasted chicken, and I really love roasted chicken.

So, lets keep the love going people, and review, review, review! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Seven**

**When the Night Comes**

Ginny laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, counting the small hairline cracks in the plaster. The house was not falling apart, but even magic could only hold up for so long under the strain of the numerous explosions, courtesy of Fred and George, without showing signs of disrepair.

"36, 37, 38 ….damn lost count again."

It was a game she played often when sleep refused to co-operate. The knowledge of Harry directly across from her was turning out to be more than her imagination could handle. Images of exactly what they could get up to _without_ alerting the family were running through her head, heating her skin, and making it impossible to close her eyes.

She had thought of him when he was a few flights up from her, still sharing the attic room with Ron, but now it was so _very_ much different. No one would be able hear her slip across the hall. There would be _no_ annoying brother that might wake up, absolutely _nothing_ stopping her, except perhaps the terrifying fact that she was only a stone throw away from the boy of her dreams and object of her obsession. Not to mention the not-so-flattering reaction she was sure she would receive from said boy.

Groaning into the night, Ginny shifted silently to her window seat to watch the stars. It was such a beautiful and clear night sky. The final decision to make her way down to the kitchen for a mid-night snack solidified in the pit of her stomach. The decision was influenced by two main factors: the first was obvious, she couldn't sleep anyway. That lead to the second factor, her Mum's triple layered chocolate fudge cake, which was taunting her from its resting place in the silent kitchen.

Stealthily, she reached her door and with a practiced ease, Ginny headed towards the Burrow's heart undetected. Moving with grace, she soon found herself heading towards the front porch swing, a large piece of cake in one hand, and an equally large cold glass of milk in the other. The problem came when she realized that a third hand or a magical device of some kind would come in handy with the actual opening of the door.

She decided that she would attempt the door with her foot, artfully applying a juggling act to open the door, an act with which she had never been successful. The need to prefect such a move was still a driving force deep within her. It was only when the door swung easily open that Ginny hesitated. The door had not been locked, and if there was one thing besides a stick-to-your ribs meal that you could depend on at the Burrow, it was that all doors and windows would be firmly locked prior to Molly Weasley's bed time.

Cautiously peeking out into the night, Ginny held her breath and hoped for something good. Nothing was going to get in between her and her cake! A lone figure sat deathly still in the night, and for one earth shattering moment her heart stopped. The breath that she had been holding painfully left her body once her brain recognized the figure that her heart knew so well. Ginny allowed the air to move freely in and out of her lungs for a few seconds more before her feet started towards the aging swing seat.

"Harry?"

Startled green eyes connected with her concerned brown ones while a sad smile flitted across his solemn features.

"Hey Gin…..what ya doing up?" Harry's voice sounded haunted and matched his facial expression before the shutters came down once again, sufficiently blocking out his inner demons and turmoil.

Quietly taking the seat next to him, Ginny placed the generous slice of cake and glass of milk on the side table and took in a deep breath. Staring straight up into the star cluttered sky, she softly asked, "What's up Harry? And do not tell me that it's nothing, because I know that is not in the least bit true."

The silence was surprisingly comforting, and Ginny knew he was weighing up the possibilities of sharing his thoughts with her. She desperately hoped he would feel that he could entrust her with them. Putting her slight obsession with him aside, she wanted more than anything to be his friend, and all she wanted right now was to help him any way that she could. Silently, Ginny willed him to trust her with every fiber of her being.

"I miss him Gin." His soft voice was laced with a painful sorrow that enabled her to instantly know whom he had been thinking about.

"I know Harry, I know." She did not reach out for him, even though her mind was screaming for her to do exactly that. Her heart, though, sent comforting thoughts racing through her mind, understanding that Harry would reach for her when he was ready, and that to push him would not be what was best for him. Oh, but she hoped he could feel her understanding, and might be able to find some comfort in her voice.

The quiet surrounded them and the warm summer breeze caressed their skin, sending goose bumps up and down their bodies. Slowly, Harry reached out his hand and clasped her hand with his. Ginny closed her eyes, and the relief that washed over her was almost overwhelming on its own. Still, she smiled at the welcoming contact, flesh against flesh. This was big, this was _very_ big.

Going with her instincts, Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulders and sighed.

"Harry, want to share my cake?" Ginny's smiling face looked up into his, and she was so very pleased to see that wonderful smirk back on his face. She loved that smirk, it was so sexy, so confident, and it was so very much Harry.

"I thought I could smell chocolate…figured if I stayed outside with you long enough that you might even get round to sharing it with me."

The playful remark brought some much needed levity back, taking him away from his brooding thoughts. Sirius would not have wanted him to sit and mope, not when he could be sharing delicious cake with an equally delicious member of the female persuasion.

_No Harry, Ginny is your friend! NOT, I repeat, NOT a potential girlfriend. _Still, he smiled that cocky little smile and knew he was flirting, yet totally unable to stop himself. He blamed the night and maybe even his thought of Sirius. Yes, that was it. Sirius had decided to bewitch his thoughts and have a little fun at his godson's expense.

Giggling to cover up her surprise at the obvious flirting, Ginny was secretly pleased that he liked the idea, and reached for the cake at her side. Lifting up the single fork that had been resting on the plate she asked, "do you mind sharing, or would you like me to go get you one?"

"I'm fine with it if you are," was his soft reply.

There was something intimate about sitting in the dark sharing the cake, each taking their turn with the fork. At one point, the flirting took on a life of its own, with each taking turns feeding the other. The spirit of competition joined in the fun as the pieces became larger and larger; the added challenge of watching the other person struggle to place their mouth around the offered piece without touching the fork had made them both laugh. The milk had come in handy on more then one occasion to wash down the extra large pieces.

"Thanks Gin." Harry knew from a third party's point of view that nothing dramatic had occurred. However, her quiet comforting acceptance meant more to him then any well meaning advice could ever have done. Just being with her had made him feel more at peace than he had ever felt before.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder and smiled. The force of it shook Harry to his very core, and he was absolutely sure that his heart had stopped beating for a full 30 seconds. She was without a doubt _the_ most beautiful girl he had ever seen, inside and out.

_That's it, game over, I'm done. No more pretending. Ginny is NOT just a friend and nor do I want her to be_. This startling demand of his heart could not be denied by his brain any longer. The only problem now was what to do, what would Ron think, and for that matter, what would any of the Weasleys think? Maybe the more important question he had to ask himself was did he even care what they thought? This was something that had to be decided. In the mean time, he would enjoy her company and flirt. Yes, flirting would be good and with a bit of luck, she would be flirting right back.

"It's late. Maybe we should…" He left the last part to fill itself in, sure that she knew what he was getting at. _Damn the twins._ Harry could not stop running the charm he had learned earlier over and over in his head. The idea of _entertaining_ Ginny in his room was very tempting. _You're a keen one then Potter._ The smirk he sent her way was loaded with all the appeal he had in him. It must have hit its mark, because he was sure he had seen her swallow with unnecessary force.

Ginny stood up with the now empty plate and glass and headed towards the door. She looked back one more time and smiled. She reached her hand out to take his.

"Coming?" she asked him, answering his wicked smirk with a heart warming smile of her own. That one word question seemed to be loaded down with a double meaning. At that point, Harry knew without a doubt that he would follow her anywhere, and it terrified him, but at the same time excited him beyond measure.

The two walked hand in hand quietly up the stairs, both avoiding the loudest squeaking ones. They came to a stop outside the bedroom doors. Neither wanted to be the first to leave, yet neither was able to look directly at each other. They were both secretly hoping the other would make the first move.

Harry cleared his throat and stared down at their entwined hands, trying to will his fingers to release her or pull her closer. It was a battle raging through his body, and he was hoping his fingers would make the decision on their own, though they were not cooperating.

"Good night Harry, try to get some sleep," Ginny said quietly, and brushed her lips on his cheek. Willing her body not to betray her nervous reaction from the boldness of her kiss, she turned towards her room.

As kisses go, it was not exactly bone melting, but still it was a step in the right direction. Even if it was not initiated by him, he still felt inspired by the night's events. _That's right, and at this rate you should be ready for a hug sometime between now and your thirtieth birthday…if I live to see my thirtieth birthday,_ Harry sighed.

Once Ginny was safely behind her closed door, she let out the breath she had been holding in one long swoosh. She heard Harry's door open and close softly. Smiling, Ginny climbed back into her bed and quickly succumbed to a deep sleep, and actively participated in some very delicious dreams starring Mr. Potter and another piece of her Mum's cake.



* * *

Thanks again to all my reviewers. I have decided, since you were all so nice to drop me a line that with every review I will reply (which I do anyway) but I will add a hint on what's to come in the next chapter.

Thanks again to my beta **justloony**, as always her polish is second to none! Happy 4th of July to all my American friends and to all you fellow Canadian, I hope you had a great Canada's Day!

Remember to review; please…….I'll be your best friend!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Eight**

**A Partner in Charms**

The morning was still and crisp. Harry lay snug in the covers, slowly awakening from a surprisingly erotic dream. Still, once he had been able to fall asleep, he had slept very well.

Yawning and stretching his body so his hands were above his head and his feet hung out over the end of the bed, he turned to reach for his glasses that had been safely placed on the bedside table the previous night.

He swung his body so that he sat over the side of the bed, and caught his reflection in the mirror that hung above the worn, heavy dresser. For the most part, nothing that stared back at him was a surprise; messy raven hair that (sadly) looked pretty much the same after a good brushing as it did from a nights sleep, clear green eyes sparkling with humour, and the biggest, goofiest smile that he couldn't help but keep from his face. It was a good morning and he felt wonderful.

The events from last night came back to him with force. He stood and walked towards the door on his way to the only bathroom at the Burrow. With thoughts of Ginny firmly in his mind, he padded down the short hallway towards the silent bathroom, whistling a merry tune.

The very same red head that had unknowingly featured in Harry's dreams was tossing restlessly in her bed. She was struggling with her mind, trying to drag it into the land of the living, but enjoying her dream so much that she was reluctant to let it end.

Unfortunately for Ginny, her start of the day was not as smooth as the boy that featured in her own romantic bliss. The force of her tossing eventually tossed her right out of her bed, where she landed with a loud thump while subjecting her behind to a nasty shock.

Groaning and rubbing her behind gingerly, Ginny struggled free from her sheets and blankets until she was once again free from their bindings. As she took note of her sleep-tossed hair that resembled what her mother would call a _rat's nest_, a smile graced her face. Today was the day that Hermione would finally arrive!

After quickly gathering up a few essentials, she headed off towards the bathroom, with delicious thoughts of Harry and the night before swimming in her mind.

She reached for the bathroom door handle, not bothering to knock, as she was normally the first to rise. Her hand had almost touched the handle when the door suddenly swung opened. Ginny blinked, and then blinked again. Standing directly in front of her stood Harry, dressed in nothing but a towel and a smile.

Ginny's eyes traveled up his body, starting with his feet, and lingering at the sight of his dampened chest. Her mouth instantly dried, and her eyes were so wide that they were in danger of popping right out of her head. She tried to say something, but she could not get the words past the lump in her throat, so instead her mouth opened and closed silently giving a very good impression of a goldfish.

"Morning Gin," Harry smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. His head was cocked adorably to one side, which did not help Ginny banish the images that were at that very moment being burned into her memory forever.

"Ah…um…so sexy…"

The soft nose was surely coming from the dazed red head in front of him, but Harry couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Come again Gin?" Harry asked, bending a little closer in order to hear her.

While shaking her head to clear the lustful thoughts, Ginny cleared her throat. "Um, I said I hope it's not messy?" _What the bloody hell are you on about, 'messy?' Now he is going to think you're a complete nutter!_

Harry quickly looked over his shoulder, taking in the tidy bathroom. Shaking his head in the negative, he replied, "Nope, kept it tidy for you." He gave her a wink and a smile, which quickly sent her back into the lustful fog she had barley escaped.

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes, Ginny swaying with her head tilted back to look at him. _He's so tall now, and soooo close. Oh my Merlin he smells divine! Oh this is wonderful, I could just reach out my hand and touch his bare skin… Oh. My. God. Harry is NAKED under that towel!_

"Um….Gin?" He was not sure what was going on in her head, but something must have spooked her because he was sure she was as white as a ghost one minute ago, and now she seemed to be experiencing a flushing heat that was enveloping her in a rosy glow. _Merlin, she's so pretty. No that's not right, she's so much more then merely pretty. Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous. How was it possible that she can look so good this early in the morning?_

"Hmm...?" Ginny was smiling up into his face, now completely out of touch with reality.

"Gin, I'm getting cold. Do you think you could shift a bit so I could get dressed?" Harry smiled kindly. He really was starting to worry about his state of undress. What would happen if one of the others found him like this, half naked, chatting up their sister in the hallway. The internal groan that came directly after that thought brought with it many painful images. _Not good Potter, not good!_

The soft rosy glow that had taken her skin now turned into a flaming red blaze as the heat surged from her toes to the top of her head. Stepping aside quickly, she mumbled, "Sorry Harry, um, sure." _Wow! Oh wow, Ginny, how stupid can you get!_

Ginny stepped into the safety of the bathroom and swiftly shut the door, groaning with embarrassment. _Way to go Ginny, you practically held him hostage in the bathroom. Oh but he's so gorgeous! It should be illegal for one boy to be that good looking!_ While she was smiling to herself over that thought, she heard Harry whistling as he walked the short distance to his room.

After letting a slightly hysterical giggle pass her lips, she quickly slipped into the shower, and then groaned in protest. _How am I to survive the whole summer? The shower smells like him!_

Mrs. Weasley was down in the kitchen, preparing the morning meal when a loud growl-like sound emanated from the upstairs landing. Recognizing the frustrated sound belonging to her only daughter, she softly laughed, wondering what had her in a tizzy so early in the morning._ Teenagers!_

It took several outfits before Ginny was satisfied with her attire; the simple act of dressing herself became so much more complicated ever since Harry's arrival. Stepping over the discarded clothing, she headed down for breakfast, fairly confident that her final selection showed a tasteful amount of skin. Enough to catch his eye, but not too much that he might think her easy.

Ginny entered the kitchen and greeted her mother warmly, taking her place at the table beside Harry. She prepared herself for a friendly round of hello's and good mornings. What she received, however, was a lot of ignoring of her presence and the honor of once again listening to her brothers (and now Harry) taking part in an in depth discussion on Quidditch.

Now, she loved Quidditch. It was a fabulous game to play, and to watch the professionals play was amazing. But this constant dissection of every play, on every angle was a bit much, even for her.

"Good morning brothers. Good morning Harry," she smiled.

A few grunts and a nod or two was her reply. Ginny glanced longingly over to the fireplace, willing the green flames to emerge, signaling Hermione's entrance. Her thoughts were so concentrated on willing her friend's arrival she jumped when she heard the soft voice in her ear.

"Morning Gin. Looks like it's you and me, and a bunch of chickens."

_What did he just say_, wondered Ginny, _did he just call me a chicken?_ "Sorry, what?" The look on her face made Harry snicker.

Ignoring the brothers, as they became louder, purposely winding Ron up with insults to the Cannons, Harry pressed on. "Your Mum wants us to clean the chicken coop this morning, so it's just you and me against the mad chickens. You will protect me, right?"

The smile on his face could only be described as outrageously flirtatious. Ginny giggled with delight. _Harry is flirting with me. I knew I picked the right top! _Flicking her hair back off her shoulder, she batted her eyelids, and put on her best 'come-hither' smile. "Why of course Harry! With us standing together, the chickens won't stand a chance!"

Ginny got on with her breakfast, as Harry had been once again dragged into the battle of Quidditch. The smile that graced her features was one of pure, undiluted bliss. Sure, the chickens were smelly and actually rather nasty when someone decided to invade what they deemed as their space, but she would be with Harry, and that was all that mattered.

Harry looked up to the sound of a long spiel of the most imaginative curse words he had ever had the pleasure to hear. The fact that they were spewing from the petite red head, and not a burly sailor, only added to the impressiveness of the situation.

"Alright Gin?" he asked, smiling. The laughter in his voice was not quite hidden enough, and only became harder to hide after the look that had been shot in his direction.

"No, I am not bloody alright! That damn chicken got me again! Bloody stupid flightless bird!" She turned forcibly towards the enraged animal and warned "If you come near me one more time, we will be having roast chicken tonight, and guess who will be the guest of honor!"

This sent Harry laughing, and the chicken smugly clucked away, keeping one beady black eye on the red head for good measure.

Harry walked over to Ginny and turned her towards him. "Let's have a look at that ankle then" He bent down towards the affected ankle, where he could visibly see the angry wounds from the vicious pecking attack.

It was that scene, Ginny leaning on Harry as he bent to look at her ankle, which had Hermione Granger frozen in mid step. _Don't ask, I am sure you don't want to know!_

"Hello Harry, Ginny, and….um, chickens."

Harry stood up abruptly with a guilty look from being caught _fondling_ Ginny's leg, causing her to catch her chin on his shoulder in the process. This, in turn had the misfortunate effect of her biting her tongue. She screamed out in pain and hopped around, almost falling over the dreaded chicken as her eyes began to water.

With the aid of his seeker-fast reflexes, Harry reached out to steady her before she fell. The hold he had on her was becoming rather intimate (not out of choice), and burning both their skin with embarrassment. The wicked sound of laughter from Ms. Granger was ringing in both of their ears.

Freeing themselves of the chickens, Harry and Ginny came to properly greet their friend. Ginny was a bit more enthusiastic then Harry. Ginny and Hermione left to quickly walk towards the Burrow with the intentions of 'getting Hermione settled,' as Harry left to root out Ron.

"What d'ya mean Hermione's here?" whined Ron as Harry informed him of the arrival of the missing last member of their trio.

"I mean, she's here. Hermione just went up to Gin's room to unpack." Harry was staring at Ron oddly; it seemed a simple concept, nothing too hard to follow, even for Ron.

"But why didn't she come say hello to me?" The whining was getting stronger now as he became more and more put out.

"I'm sure she'll come and say hello, just wants to get settled." Harry really couldn't see what the big deal was.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Ron sulked and looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

"So, you and Harry looked rather chummy," laughed Hermione as she unpacked some of her summer clothes.

"Oh well, he was looking at my leg," replied Ginny a bit lamely.

"I could see that," Hermione snickered

The two girls looked at each other and fell into a fit of giggles. Ginny immediately began to fill in her friend with the tales of the Burrow, mainly featuring herself and Harry. The two sat cross-legged on the beds, dissecting what the possible meanings of every twitch and smirk that had been made since his arrival. After all, who would know him better then one of his best friends?

Ron and Harry were headed up towards Harry's room when the sound of feminine laughter drifted from the closed door across the hall.

"What do ya think they're up to Harry?" questioned Ron, curiously glancing at the door as if it held all the wonders to the world, both Muggle and Magical.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No clue mate, and I'm not sure I want to know."

The two boys entered Harry's room to begin their game of Wizard's chess, leaving the door slightly ajar just in case some of those answers might find their way into the room.

"So, I guess you are not over Harry then?" Hermione questioned Ginny with a wary look in her eyes. She did not want to see her friend getting her hopes up and then inevitably being hurt if they failed to deliver. It was not that she thought Harry would hurt her on purpose, but they were talking about Harry, and he was not known for his observation skills. Not where girls were concerned anyway.

"I tried Herms, I really did. But, well, I love him and I can't change my heart." Ginny sadly looked out over the meadow from her bedroom window. She had tried, even flirted with other guys a bit before the end of last term. Still, her heart only beat for one boy and one boy alone.

Raising herself from the bed, Hermione nodded her head with a determined positive shake. "Ok then, Harry it is, and Harry you will have. We will just have to inform him, subtly." The two girls grinned at each other. _This could be a lot of fun. Poor Harry, he doesn't stand a chance!_



* * *

Did anyone guess what happened with the clues you were sent?? I will send out hints for the next chapter with every review reply, because its fun!

Thanks again to **justloony**, the worlds best beta! As well as a big thank you to all you reviewers/readers!

On a personal note, my oldest son had a baseball tournament for his house league last weekend (he plays first base) and they won the mite boys division A championships! His team went the whole season undefeated and Mum's so proud!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Nine**

**Just Add Water!**

The door swung open and crashed against the wall, and the two girls that had been sitting sharing secrets jumped and screamed simultaneously. Hermione clutched at her chest while Ginny landed ungraciously (once again) in a heap on the floor. This scene resulted in two red headed males laughing unmercifully.

"I give her an 8.5 for style," remarked Fred.

"Very generous of you brother, but I'm afraid she will only get a 7 from me….poor dear did not stick her landing," taunted George.

"PRATS!" screeched Ginny, rubbing her backside for the second time that day. With her apparent knack for landing on her backside, and the vicious attack from the evil chickens, her body was sure to be bruised from head to toe before the summer was out.

"Now, now sister dearest…" crooned George.

"Is that any way to greet your favorite brothers?" asked Fred.

The grins that were plastered on the identical faces were strangely innocent, just like always. _They must practice that in the mirror,_ thought Ginny unkindly.

"Hello boys. Um, nice to see you again." The hesitant reply showed clearly how unsure Hermione was of that simple fact.

"The pleasure my dear is _all_ ours," chorused the twins with a wicked smirk.

"What is it that you want?" snapped Ginny as she glared at the two, ready to take in all the subtleties in their answer. The number one defence against the twins was _always_ being prepared.

"Why it is only our deepest wish, dearest sister," said Fred.

"To invite you two lovely ladies," agreed George.

"Out for a refreshing swim, followed by a picnic lunch," announced the brothers together.

_Its just plain eerie how they can do that,_ thought Ginny with suspicion. She turned to Hermione to weigh the situation.

"That sounds lovely. What about Ron and Harry?" questioned Hermione.

"Good question," agreed Ginny. "And who exactly is preparing this wonderful lunch?"

The girls turned speculative eyes towards the twins, ready to evaluate their answer. Again, it never paid to let down your guard when dealing with mischievous genius, times two.

"We were just going to invite the lads," informed George.

"Keep your knickers on," smiled Fred. "I'm sure your boyfriends will be ready for a bit of fun in the sun." The wicked glint that shone in his eyes matched that of George.

"And to answer your hurtful inquiry, my young and mistrusting sister, it will be our fine mother preparing the glorious banquet," explained George.

"Furthermore, to help rest such deliciously suspicious minds, it was in fact our enchanting mother's idea for the afternoon of fun and frolic," said George rather primly in his finest 'Percy' imitation.

The two exchanged a knowing look; it had been obvious that their mother had wanted them out from under her feet. Making the two play nurse maid to the four teenagers would serve a dual purpose. One, making sure no one came to harm and two, keeping the twins from any further disturbing _inventions_.

While ushering the boys out of the door, Ginny and Hermione agreed to meet them down by the lake in no less then one half hour with the basket lunch. They felt it would only benefit their safety if they made sure no tampering of the lunch could occur between the Burrow's kitchen and its lakeside destination.

The twins left the girls to 'get on with it,' and headed off across the hall towards Harry's room to invite the boys. Once again, the niceties of knocking were regarded as unnecessary.

The door swung open with a bang, but the two boys barely flinched. The result in general was highly disappointing, so Fred and George decided to wind up their youngest brother another way. After all, an opportunity like this should never be wasted.

"Good day to you gentlemen," greeted George with a smile

"Fine day, brother wouldn't you say?" asked Fred.

"Spiffing, my dear brother, absolutely corking," agreed George.

Harry and Ron sat quietly, taking in the show. It never paid to jump in too soon in trying to determine what exactly the twins wanted from you. It was best to let it play out and just hope to get some handle on the situation.

"Hermione is looking well, wouldn't you say, dearest brother?" Fred asked of George.

"I would have to agree with you there mate," smiled George.

"You've seen her too!" squeaked Ron, and the twins grinned and winked at Harry. It would seem they had caught the fish they had been angling for.

"Why of course little brother, it's only good manners to say hello at someone's arrival," lectured George.

"I'm sure our lovely mother has taught you that much," suggested Fred.

Ron sat fuming, his face getting redder and redder. It would seem that Hermione had made an attempt to root out and say hello to every living soul in the Burrow, with the one and only exception of him.

Harry noticed the wind up and tried to defuse it with a question of his own.

"Is there something you fellows wanted, or were you just passing by?" Harry asked with his own amused smirk.

"You're a smart one Harry," laughed George.

"Can't get one past you, eh mate?" smirked Fred.

Harry's expression clearly showed the boys that he knew exactly what their intentions had been, and that they had better get on with it.

"Right," said Fred, rubbing his hands together. "We are off down to the pond for swim and a spot of lunch."

"You in?" asked George

Ron and Harry agreed silently with a nod, and Harry immediately began to root out a pair of swimming trunks. Ron quickly left for his room to ferret out a pair as Harry pushed the twins out, letting them know in no uncertain terms that he did not require their help in the outfit change whatsoever.

The four boys had made it down to the pond and were sharing many risqué jokes while waiting for the girls to arrive with the lunch. It was during a particularly funny joke, which involved a rather shocked sheep and a mountain troll that had Harry and Ron wiping at their eyes, when the smiling faces of Hermione and Ginny came into view. Harry greeted the girls warmly as Ron became rather quiet and completely fascinated with a particular patch of grass.

"Hello Ron," said Hermione gaily.

Ron snorted, "Oh, decided to acknowledge me have ya?"

Hermione looked taken aback, Ron looked irritated, and Ginny looked annoyed. Harry looked puzzled, and the twins had identical pleased faces. The fish had taken the bait!

"What are you on about Ronald?" inquired Hermione in a taut voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron had begun a long and whiny tale, explaining to Hermione all of the 'oversights' she was guilty of, and Hermione had in turn began her rebuttal. After not more then five minutes in each other's company, his two best friends were off, doing what they did best: argue.

"Come on Harry," Ginny said, as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the water. The twins were too busy taking point, reminding Ron of details that had slipped his mind, and informing Hermione of the meaning of words that had been mumbled under his breath during the heat of the battle.

"Come on you guys, we're meant to be having fun," shouted Ginny. She could see all the tension was sucking the fun out of the air, and she wanted to have some fun, even if it was just with Harry.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I did not seek you out immediately and offer you my warmest greeting Ronald," she declared.

"Well, all I'm saying is, well, it would have been nice…" Ron sulked.

Linking her arm in his, she smiled sweetly up into his face. She was struck with just how handsome he had become, and her throat went dry. "Let's not argue any more," suggested Hermione sweetly. "I want to have a swim with you, Ron."

Looking down into her eyes, Ron felt his temper leave him. _So pretty, _he thought. The look of total surrender clouded his eyes. The twins grinned at each other. _There goes another one; another bloke lost to the wonders of a woman!_

Soon the good humour was back, and the four teens and the two mischief makers were splashing around, having grand time in the water. Water tag was introduced by Hermione as a possible game to play, and once the rules were agreed on, the game had begun with loud shrieks and laughter, not to mention the attempted de-panting of Ron and sometimes even Harry by the twins.

It was during one of these times that Harry had to make a rather daring move that had him accidentally come up against Ginny intimately in the water. If not for the fact that his back was to her brothers, he was sure he would have been killed on the spot. As it was, he had frozen in shock with his hands still resting precariously on her bathing suit top, with her back pressed against his chest. He had meant to use her as a shield against her brothers in hopes that they would back away and not harm their baby sister. As it were, things did not turn out as he had intended.

"Um, Harry?" inquired Ginny softly, Her mind was screaming, _Harry is touching me, Harry is touching me! _The smile across her face could not be tamed, no matter how hard she tried.

Harry just stood stock still, shocked and aroused at the same time. He was not sure what to do, and he was willing his hands to release her, with no co-operation in sight.

Ginny was standing as still as she could, while the others, by some small miracle (or it could have been Hermione's quick thinking), were using Ron as a target. It at least helped to keep the others away from the shocked couple who were locked in an embrace of sorts.

Ginny slowly cocked her head to one side to look up into Harry's shocked face. The look was one of pure panic. Ginny couldn't help the giggle that escaped; he was just so funny!

It was the magic of the giggle that brought Harry back to reality. He quickly removed his hands from her chest, and with one hand rubbing the back of his neck in the way that made Ginny's knees weak, he mumbled, "Um, I'm, um, sorry 'bout that Gin." He smiled a sweet, embarrassed half smile

Ginny slowly turned to look into his face with a blazing smile. "Don't worry about it Harry, no harm done." She was incredibly proud of herself. The fact that she had been able to speak at all after having Harry's hands on her so intimately, even if it was an accident, was a huge feat. She decided then and there to push her ever growing luck.

"I quite enjoyed it actually," she whispered into his ear, and then she swam past him to join in the fun and frolic with the others.

Harry stood swaying slightly in the breeze, the most adorable smile spread ear to ear. This was without a doubt _the_ best summer ever!



* * *

I just finished writing the chapter that has Harry's birthday in it and sent it to my beta (chapter 11)….and man are you guys going to kill me! Hee hee hee! I had a bit of fun at their expense, but the tension is going to be great! (in a good way, I promise!)

Anywho, thanks again for all the great feed back, I love you guys! I am having so much fun writing this story and the fact that so many of you like it too is just amazing!

A great big thank you goes to my wonderful, fantastic, amazing beta! Yes that's you **justloony** who once again puts the shine on the final product!

A bit of news for you, my oldest (he is ten) has written an amazingly funny short story and has asked for me to post it. Once he has the final polish on it I will. I hope you all give it a read, it's very funny and he has been working on it for quite some time. Anyway, keep an eye out for it. I will post it under my account.

Thanks for reading! Have a great weekend. We are off to another ball tournament for my oldest son, my youngest starts hockey camp next week so it will be a house full of excitement for us.

Again (as it is so much fun) I will be sending out clues with every review response, so press that little button and drop me a line or six!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Burrow Home Coming**

The few days leading up to Harry's birthday, after the arrival of Hermione, were full of good hearted laughter. The chores divided up amongst the teenagers were completed quickly, and more often then not, Harry found himself delighted to be partnered up with Ginny.

The afternoons were filled with lazy good times, playing in the water, and high flying Quidditch. However, it was soon apparent that Hermione made a better spectator than player. No matter, though; she was enjoying the private lessons from Ron a lot more than she had expected to.

It was the day before Harry's birthday that had the occupants of the Burrow greeting the two eldest Weasley brothers. Charlie was the first to arrive, walking into his childhood home in good humour. It was always the best feeling to return home.

He was about to call out to announce his arrival when he heard giggling from the laundry room. With one eyebrow raised, he headed towards the small room to investigate. Peering through the open door, Charlie grinned widely at the sight before him. It would seem the teasing opportunity would be thick this summer!

Harry and Ginny had pulled laundry duty, and Ginny was presently blushing from head to toe as Harry held up a lavender and lace (not to mention rather skimpy) pair of knickers.

"Bloody hell Gin, you don't wear these under your robes at school do you?" He had a grin so wide that he was sure it would split his face right in half. The image of Ginny dressed only in these particular unmentionables was becoming very vivid in his mind. So much that he was sure he would not be able to look her straight in the eye again.

Ginny reached up to grab at the dangled piece of lace that was hanging on tip of his finger. Unfortunately, every time she attempted to snatch them away, Harry would hold them higher.

"Harry….give them to me!" The giggling escaping the young red head was taking away any kind of firmness to her demand.

"Not your colour mate," mocked Charlie, with a gleam in his eye. The startled look on the two teens' faces was priceless.

"Charlie!" Ginny screamed in delight and flung herself at her older brother with un-masked delight.

Harry quickly shoved the scrap of lace in his pocket without thinking, and moved to greet the older Weasley. It had been a long time since he had seen Charlie, and he felt genuinely happy at the reunion.

The two were shaking hands when the kitchen door swung open to allow Ron and Hermione (arguing, again) into the room. Ron came over to greet his brother, leaving Hermione in mid lecture.

"Charlie!" greeted Ron. "When did you get here, mate?"

"Hey Ron," smiled Charlie, as he turned his head to the side to greet the fuming girl behind his younger brother. "Hermione, you're looking well." The smile and wink were for Ron's benefit; it was so obvious to him that his younger brother was smitten. _Oh this summer is going to be loads of fun!_

Ron watched in utter amazement as his older brother flirted with Hermione, and she was blushing! _What the bloody hell is going on here! Hermione never blushes!_

Charlie snickered as he watched Ron sidle back towards Hermione, sending a silent claim towards his brother. He looked around the room with a pleasant smirk. Hermione was still blushing, Ron was puffing up his chest in a possessive manner, Ginny had gone back to folding laundry while sneaking peeks at Harry, and Harry, well he seemed to find his shoe laces a fascinating and spellbinding subject.

Charlie grinned, waving his good bye, and headed up to his old room. Yes, this summer would have loads of teasing opportunities. He would have to consult the twins as soon as they got back. After all, taking the mickey out of their siblings was a matter of pride and responsibility for them.

The laundry was sorted, and the garden tamed of weeds, when the teenagers found themselves once again in their rooms preparing for the afternoon. Harry had just dumped his pile of laundry in the corner of his room when a scrap of lavender coloured material caught Ron's eye.

"Harry, what's in your pocket?" inquired Ron

Without thinking, Harry reached around and pulled at the scrap of clothing that had been stuffed into his pocket. The room was deathly silent as the two boys stared at the delicate lace panties swinging from Harry's finger.

Swallowing thickly, Harry attempted to answer as vaguely as he could. "Knickers," he replied simply.

"Well, even I could figure that out for myself, mate," laughed Ron. "But whose knickers are they?" Ron smirked up into the rapidly reddening face of his best mate.

"Um, well, Ginny's," replied Harry as softly as he could.

"Why in the name of Merlin's baggy y-fronts do you have _my _sister's knickers in _your_ pocket?" questioned Ron. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel outraged or not, but mostly he just wanted to laugh.

"Long story mate. I was just teasing her, and then Charlie walked in, and well I guess I just stuffed them into my pocket," shrugged Harry rather sheepishly.

Ron shook his head as he headed off towards his own room to 'put' his clothes away before meeting up for that afternoon's fun. Harry sighed with relief. He couldn't stop feeling like he had just missed a bullet.

Ginny and Hermione were putting away their clothes, chatting with the ease of good friends about everything and nothing, when a small knock interrupted Ginny's description of what she felt would be her perfect date.

"Come in," the girls chorused together.

Harry walked in, nodding his silent hello to Hermione, before turning sultry eyes to the young redhead in the room. His eyes instantly took her in from head to toe. It was something his mind did automatically lately; he had no control over it and each image was filed away in his mind for his own private use.

"Hey Gin," he greeted smoothly, while leaning on the wall with his hands tucked into his back pockets. He had a smile that reached his eyes and warned of something more to come.

"Harry." Ginny returned his smile with one of her own, and neither noticed the other girl in the room roll her eyes with amusement. It was so obvious that the flirting pair had it _bad_ for each other.

"I believe _this_ belongs to you?" Harry had pulled a lavender scrap of satin and lace from his back pocket, and was now swinging it back an forth on his index finger, the smile growing on his handsome face as the red glow took over Ginny's composure.

Hermione was just about to ask why Harry had Ginny's knickers when a loud shriek echoed through the halls. Ginny quickly grabbed her underpants and flung them on her bed as she followed Harry out the door and down towards the kitchen.

Hermione was just as fast, however, in her haste to leave the bedroom, she collided with the large red head bolting for the stairs. Charlie and Hermione crashed down in a tangle of arms and legs in the small hallway, each slightly stunned with the air knocked out and unable to move. This was the image that greeted Ron on his way to investigate the screams, and it did _not_ do his temper much good.

"Bloody hell Charlie, what do you think your doing to Hermione!" spouted Ron indignantly "get off her you great big prat!"

While helping Hermione to her feet, he turned to glare at his older brother. His suspicions of just how much Charlie _liked_ Hermione were starting to get to him.

"It was an accident Ronald," sniffed Hermione

"An accident yes, but nonetheless enjoyable," winked Charlie as he ignored Ron's blustering, and headed off to see what the racket in the kitchen was about. He was only slightly disappointed that he could not witness for himself the amazing red glow that had taken hold of Hermione.

Harry came to a sudden stop that had Ginny slamming into his back and propelling her back down to the ground, landing once again with a thump on her backside. Groaning in protest, she began to pick herself up. _This was getting old._ _Maybe I'll get Mum to perform a sticking charm on me with a pillow, at least then it won't hurt so much._

Harry turned to grin down at Ginny and offer his hand to help her up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" came the shrieking voice of Molly Weasley.

Bill Weasley, the oldest of the Weasley children, stood in the Burrow's kitchen with a sheepish expression on his face. He had expected a loud response from his mother at his news, but he had hoped it would be more on the happy side.

"Married, Mother. It's what people do when they fall in love and are of age." He smirked a charming grin at his mother, the one that had gotten him out of all sorts of trouble growing up.

"Don't you be flippant with me young man! I know what married means, I married your father for goodness sake! How can you get married? You haven't even introduced your family to the girl! Have you met _her_ family? Where are you planning on living?" Molly was shooting questions off like a Muggle fire arm.

Bill stood cool, as only Bill could; he was without a doubt, the coolest of the siblings. "Sorry Mother. I should hope so, as you had seven children. I asked and she said yes, and she will be here shortly. Yes, I have met her family, and they are delighted. We are not sure where to live, but we might move back to England because she wants to work on her English."

Molly stood still, staring at her oldest son as if he had been talking in Parselmouth. Slowly, it occurred to her that he had answered, in order, each of her questions. Her first born son was getting married to a girl she had never met. Things were getting out of hand. When had she lost control?

"Mum, you'll love her, I know you will. Besides, I think you have already met her once, Harry knows her," Bill stated calmly, hoping to bring some comfort to his shocked mother's mind. He knew things had moved fast between him and Fleur, but he knew without a doubt that he loved her.

"I do?" Harry had heard his name and figured it was safe to enter the kitchen. Slowly the others that had been hiding in the front parlour entered the kitchen one by one. Each was greeting Bill with a cautious eye on the Weasley mother.

Bill slapped a friendly hand on Harry's back, sending him a silent message of thanks for helping defuse what could be a sticky situation. His fiancée was due any moment, and he wanted her first impression to be a good one.

"Hey there Harry, it's good to see you. I know Fleur is looking forward to seeing you again. She hasn't stopped talking about it since I told her you would be here for the summer." Bill smiled kindly into the shocked face of the younger man in front of him.

"You're…you're marring Fleur? Fleur Delacour? My Fleur? The same Fleur from the Triwizard cup?" Harry's voice gradually raised an octave with each question as he became more specific in his description of the unknown fiancée.

"Bloody hell," commented Ron in awe.

Charlie smirked at the expression on his younger brother's face, added with the look of disgust on Hermione and Ginny's face. This situation was looking better and better. All he needed now was Fred and George winding things up, and he could sit back and enjoy the fireworks.

The once quiet kitchen erupted in voices all competing with each other, and questions being fired from females to males. Molly Weasley was demanding to know more about this so called courtship, Hermione was drilling Ron about his starry-eyed reaction, and Ginny was cornering Harry about what exactly he meant by '_his_' Fleur. Charlie was softly laughing. Dragons were great, but they held nothing compared to this kind of entertainment.

A soft knock was struggling to be heard over the group in the kitchen. However, a pin could have been heard dropping with the soft greeting that followed it.

"Bonjour!" Fleur was standing, in all her part-Veela glory, at the kitchen entrance, smiling at the stunned faces that were looking back at her.

"Hey sweetheart." Bill greeted her with a quick kiss on her cheek, wrapping his arm around her in a protective manner. "Fleur meet my family. Family, meet Fleur. Of course, some of these faces you already know." Bill winked at Harry and snickered at Ginny's scowl.

"Oh 'arry, I 'ave been zo exzited to zee you again!" Fleur danced across the kitchen to kiss the startled raven haired boy on each cheek. "Gabrielle wanted me to zend you 'er love, iz very sweet, non? I theenk she 'az a petite crush on you." She smiled kindly.

Ginny stood with eyes narrowing into slits, glaring at the blonde draping herself all over Harry. _Oh. My. God. Just look at him, practically drooling. Oh Gabrielle 'az a petite crush! I bet she does! Well if she lays one finger on him I"LL be the one doing the crushing and it won't be PETITE!_

Sensing the dangerous mood his only sister was in, Bill steered Fleur away from Harry, and placed her in front of his mother praying that she would be greeted in the usual friendly (even if forced) Weasley manner.

"Oh 'ow lovely to meet you, Bill 'az told me so many wonderful stories!" Fleur placed graceful hands on either side of Mrs. Weasley and pulled her into the traditional French embrace. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Yes, well, it's lovely to meet you too, dear. I guess congratulations are in order." Molly smiled as kindly as her temper would allow. Bill had some explaining to do, but for now, good manners would have to rise to the surface.

Putting the shock of the last few minutes firmly behind her, Molly Weasley went into her 'mothering' mode and began to make arrangements for an extra sleeping space. Engagement or not, Bill would be sleeping _alone_ in his room while they stayed under her roof, and that was final!



* * *

Thanks again to my beta, **justloony**. She is amazing and a star in her own right! I love all the response this story is getting. I can't tell you how very happy it makes me to see them light up my inbox.

My son has finished his story, and I posted it under my account. Many of you have already reviewed, and if I could explain the look of absolute delight on his face from all the very kind words I would (but I don't think I'm that good of a writer). Anyway, being his Mother, I am so very proud of him and wish to thank you all for your kindness towards him. If you haven't read it and are interested its called **Voldemort and the Sandwich**.

Same deal as last chapter, all those who drop me a line with a review will get some hints from the next chapter. Thanks for reading and don't be shy, come and say hi!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Happy Birthday Harry!**

It was early, and Harry could feel an odd type of pressure on his chest. He moaned with more pleasure than pain as he felt an erotic sensation near his right ear. This was the best, most life like dream, and he was _not_ going to wake up any time soon.

"Wake-ee wake-ee Harry," whispered the sweet, soft voice in his ear.

"Mmmmm," Harry's hands slowly reached out for the pressure that was now situated near his stomach. He felt a soft object, soft like a pillow, but this could not be a pillow. For starters, it was heavier then a pillow usually was; and it giggled.

"Stop it Harry, you're tickling me." His hands were swatted away; this pillow wanted a fight, and a fight it would get. Harry opened his eyes, and took in the figure that lay straddling him at his waist, only recognizing it has female. Leaving no time to allow for his visitor's reaction, Harry flipped them onto their back, pinning them down onto the bed.

Green eyes met startled brown. "Happy Birthday Harry," whispered Ginny.

It was Ginny, in his room, in his bed, underneath him. The facts of the situation came to him in waves. His sleepy mind acknowledged only the most important information so that it could be dealt with immediately.

Harry said nothing, and just kept looking deep into her eyes. Ginny swallowed thickly; it would seem that her throat decided to close up shop. Slowly, Harry's eyes drifted to the partially open mouth of the redhead currently frozen underneath him. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice (that sounded remarkably a lot like Sirius) was egging him on. _Kiss her Potter, you know you want to, and you know she wants you to. Stop thinking and do it!_

Slowly, Harry's head descended towards her. Ginny's eyes closed in anticipation of the kiss she had been dreaming about for more years then she prepared to admit to. His lips were almost brushing hers; she could feel the tickling warmth of his breath.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

His bedroom door swung open with a bang, propelling Harry off his bed and in turn off Ginny, and he landed with a resounding thump on the floor. Ginny sat up quickly, adjusting the top of her pajamas out of nervousness.

Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway, holding an overly large sign in front of their faces blocking the view. Thankfully, they had not seen a thing that had gone on before. Harry gingerly stood up to take the large birthday card.

"Ah…thanks." He was smiling down at the homemade card and squinting. After grabbing his glasses, the words came into focus. All of the Weasleys had signed it, along with Tonks, Remus, and a few others from school. It was great!

"What are _you _doing in Harry's room, Ginny," Ron demanded, his hands on his hips in an attempt to impersonate his mother.

"Oh…um, I well…" Ginny looked up into the questioning eyes of Hermione with a silent plea for help.

"Honestly Ronald, she obviously wanted to wish Harry a happy birthday, just like us. I told her we were going to give Harry his card first thing, and she just wanted to see his reaction. Isn't that right, Ginny?" Hermione glanced pointedly at the younger girl.

"Um, yes, right." Turning towards Harry, but not quite meeting his eye, she said, "Happy birthday, Harry," then quickly left the room to change. _What were you thinking, why didn't you continue into the bathroom? You just couldn't help yourself! You were just going to tickle him, keep it friendly! Oh Merlin, he almost kissed me! Bloody Ron! Why couldn't he have waited a few extra minutes!_

The scream that came from the bathroom made Fleur jump as she passed it on her way towards the kitchen. She wanted to help prepare the morning meal, and maybe talk Molly out of serving another fat filled banquet.

Ginny stayed in the bathroom longer than usual. It was her plan to make it to breakfast late in hopes to avoid the birthday boy. As with all her master plans, it went out with the bath water very quickly. The universe had it in for her. It would seem she was doomed to live her life in embarrassment.

She quietly took the only open seat, next to Harry of course. Who else would it be next to? Looking at her plate as if it held the secret to life itself, Ginny tried to do her best to blend into the bench seat.

"Morning Gin," whispered Harry into her ear. She had no luck, no luck at all.

He was so close she could feel his smile on her skin. Tiny goose bumps made their trail down from her ear, right to her toes, and back up again.

"Aren't you going to kiss the birthday boy?" Again, his whisper was for her ears only, but the blush that took over her body was obvious to everyone. Ginny was sure that you could probably see it from space!

"'Appy birzday, 'Arry," greeted Fleur, stepping in front of Mrs. Weasley, and effectively cutting off her access to the birthday boy, in order to softly kiss him on each cheek. _In that most annoying French way_, thought Ginny.

Harry caught the quick glare that Mrs. Weasley had shot at Fleur before she turned to bestow a glowing expression onto him. "Happy birthday, Harry dear!" He found himself the recipient of a rather restrictive hug, and he loved every second of it.

Harry, grinning with appreciation, took a sip from his tea mug. What he would like most for his birthday was a little quiet time with Ginny to finish what they had started earlier. It didn't look like he was going to get it. _Merlin's Pants!_

In honor of Harry's birthday, a Quidditch match was arranged for after breakfast, as that afternoon the guests were due to arrive for a special birthday tea. Hermione and Ginny were requested to help prepare the house and generally be at the mercy of Mrs. Weasley.

"Let the boys play, you girls can help me get things ready," commented Molly while trying to avoid the hopeful face of Fleur.

Hermione smiled her understanding at Mrs. Weasley and silently sent up thanks to the heavens. Playing Quidditch was not on her list of top things that she liked to do. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. Honestly, so what if she was a girl! Why did that have to mean she was supposed to enjoy cooking and household crap! _On the bright side, his will allow me to steer clear of Harry._

The Quidditch game was fierce with Harry, Ron and Fred on one team, and Charlie, Bill and George on the other. Harry couldn't ever remember being challenged as much as he was while playing against Charlie. Ron had always talked about how good Charlie had been, but after playing against him, Harry thought Ron had underestimated his brother's abilities. Charlie was not only good, he was brilliant!

"Great game Harry," commented Charlie. He had been highly impressed with the younger man's abilities. Secretly, he had hoped to beat Harry, sadly this was not to be.

He had heard from Ron as well as from Ginny how good he was. It was not so much Ron's comments that had spurred his moment of jealously towards the boy, as it was Ginny's. She had always been his biggest fan and cheerleader. Now it would seem he had been replaced by another, not to mention, younger model.

"Thanks Charlie. You were brilliant; I would love to play you again before I leave for school, it will keep me sharp for the new season." Harry had started the morning wanting nothing more than to spend it alone with Ginny. However, he was having so much fun with everyone that he was now at a mind to forget this morning ever happened. Almost. _Yeah right Potter, that's likely!_

The boys trooped in, and were unceremoniously ushered into the yard to wash up using the large metal washing tub. This shortly turned into a bit of a water fight, but in the end it got the job done.

Bill and Charlie, with the not so helpful assistance of Fred and George, soon had the magically extended summer table out. It was draped in a light summer table cloth, with mismatched chairs and benches along the sides. Within moments of the completion of the table, the food began its journey to start the beginning of the special tea.

Harry was happily chatting to Ron and Hermione. He did not see guests as they arrived. Each person took in the happy boy with wonder. No one had ever seen him this happy, and that in itself was enough to thank Molly Weasley for, even before what was promising to be an excellent meal ahead.

"Happy birthday, Harry," remarked the joyful voice of Hagrid. He was blocking the view of the other guests, but as he moved, Harry was bowled over at the familiar faces that smiled up at him.

"Happy birthday," chorused Remus and Tonks, along with Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna.

Remus made his way up to the young man he was so proud of. "How are you Harry?"

Harry startled his old professor by initiating a manly hug. "Brilliant."

The two chatted quietly, and the others drifted towards the table to give them space. It went without saying that the two men locked in a quiet conversation were special to each other. Each represented a link to family and friends they had _both_ been deprived of far too soon.

The birthday tea was perfect, and the food wonderful and the company were brilliant. Harry couldn't remember ever having a better party. In fact, he couldn't remember _ever_ having a party, period. The Dursleys surely never took time out of their busy days to ever acknowledge the young boy's birthday, let alone set a party for him. Harry looked around shocked; this was his very first birthday party.

"Oh, Harry love, there is some mail for you. You can get to it later, I asked the girls to put it in your room." Mrs. Weasley had been handing out slices of her wonderful chocolate fudge cake when she remembered the owls that had delivered the day's mail.

It had been quite a sight. Never before had she seen such a mass of birds winging their way to her little kitchen in the quiet countryside. Heaps of mail, all addressed to Harry James Potter, had been parceled and packed into bags. Those very same bags were now in Harry's room, awaiting his attention.

"Yeah, right, thanks Mrs. Weasley, for everything." Harry placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and missed the looks that were being exchanged around the table. It was extraordinary to watch this boy, that had once been so reserved, show true affection for someone. It was simply amazing.

"Present time!" announced Fred.

Colourful boxes and bags were waiting for Harry at the corner of the large table. Harry made his way over to the mound of gifts with a slightly bewildered look. Never had he seen such a wondrous sight. He had the urge to count them and call up Dudley with the final total.

One by one, he opened them and gave his thanks to the person who gave it to him. Fred and George had boxed up many of their new (and previously tested) inventions, with a note for his eyes only concerning the secret reason they had been disappearing most afternoons. This was going to be big, and he knew that the money he had given them had been a big help in getting them this far.

Ron had given him a self help book for charming witches. Harry smirked at the catcalls when he had held it up for viewing. Neville had given him a rare cactus that pricked his finger as he had tried to get it out of the box. Luna had made him a necklace to ward off nargles, along with a lifetime subscription to the Quibbler.

Dean and Seamus gave him a _special_ magazine subscription. Harry was glad that Mrs. Weasley had been in the kitchen during that present unwrapping. The lecture they had received form Hermione, along with the glare of disgust from Ginny, were priceless, though. Fred made sure Harry knew he was willing to take it off his hands, since Ginny seemed to be so offended by it. This gained loads of laughs, and two members of the group blushed heavily.

Hagrid gave Harry a book on creatures, along with a small supply of chocolate frogs. Remus and Tonks gave him a book of collected photographs of his parent's days in school and their early marriage. Harry had been so touched that he had not wanted to put it down. He tucked it by his side to keep it close.

Hermione gave him a new broom maintenance kit, and Charlie gave him a book on famous seekers and Quidditch players and plays. Bill and Fleur gave him a book on advance self defence spells, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a hand knitted jumper with a golden snitch on it, along with a long box. He opened the box and stared at it with astonishment. It was a hand for the magical Weasley clock. Harry wiped his eyes as he thanked the two people that had become his surrogate parents.

Harry took in a deep breath and reached for the last present, Ginny sat beside him on the warn bench, quietly watching his hands fumble with the wrapping. It was a handsome pair of dragon-hide Quidditch gloves. He held them in his hands as the smile lit up his face. He turned his head to say thank you, but decided at the last minute he would place a kiss on her cheek instead.

At that exact moment, Ginny turned her head to face him, running cute and flippant remarks in her head, when she realized a moment too late that his lips had collided with hers. The two broke apart as the catcalls and whistles exploded from the other guests. They each became so red in the face that they spent the remaining part of that evening avoiding each other.

It was much later in the evening, after the remains of the party had been cleared away and the Burrow had been returned to its usual tidy self, that Harry found his way, along with Ron and Hermione, back into his room. Immediately upon entering he was faced with the mountainous view of letters and packages, all addressed to Mr. James Harry Potter.

"What do you suppose they are?" he asked no one in particular.

"Guess you should open them up and find out," commented Ron.

"Wait, don't touch them," demanded Hermione as she ran out of the room. Moments later she entered the room again, but this time she had Bill and Charlie with her.

The two older wizards walked towards the pile of mail and packages. The letters had already been magically checked once at the Ministry and again by Molly and Arthur, however a third time would not hurt.

Taking out their wands, they quickly cast a few spells to ensure the safety of opening up the unknown mail. Once they were declared safe, Harry reached in and grabbed the first letter he touched.

As he was opening it, Ginny walked into the room and gaped at the pile. Never before had she seen so much mail for one person.

"What is it?" asked Ron impatiently.

"Nothing," Harry said, with a slight rosy glow on his cheeks, as he tried to stuff the letter back into its envelope.

"Nothing my eye," shouted Ron as he reached for the opened letter. Quickly, he scanned the contents of the letter, then laughed. "It's a request for a date!" Ron shook his head and handed over the letter to Hermione so that she and Ginny could read it. "Blimey Harry, guess you don't need that 'how to chat up witches' book after all!"

Not all the letters and packages were requests for dates. Some were regular witches and wizards that were honestly thinking of him on his birthday, and wanted to show him they cared. Unfortunately, the others were rather blunt, and in some cases quite graphic with the assistance of pictures and inappropriate gifts of underwear.

Ginny left in a bit of a huff to go back to her room for a little quiet reading time. Never before had she needed the pick-me-up that only one of her novels could offer this badly. _Bloody desperate witches! Imagine begging a perfect stranger for a date, some of those women were twice his age!_

Harry looked at the door as Ginny slammed it closed and sighed. He didn't want all this attention. In fact, the only witch he wanted some attention from had just left his room. _I wouldn't be surprised if she just figured out that I wasn't worth it after all. Merlin, it looks like it might be over before it even began._



* * *

Two updates in one week, and back to back no less. Don't get use to it. LOL! For all of you yelling 'NOOOOO' don't worry, I won't keep them mad at each other. Things will work themselves out next chapter.

Thanks again to my fantastic beta **justloony**! She as dusted off her polish kit correcting all my commas and thing that I don't think much about. I truly appreciate it!

Thanks again to all my brilliant reviewers. Oh, in case any of you were wondering from the last chapter when Harry said "my Fleur". He only said that for clarification just in case their might have been anther Fleur around, no because he fancied her or anything. His heart belongs to Ginny (always will in my stories).

Remember to please review and I will send you more hints, yes I know its bribery, but it works….sometimes anyway. The fact that my ten year old has over thirty reviews for his wonderful short story goes to prove that you're willing to drop a line, so please, why not for me. Yes I know I am begging, but I can't help it. I am addicted to my inbox!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Twelve **

**All's Fair in Love and War!**

Molly Weasley stood in stunned silence. She had only entered Harry's room to deliver some freshly laundered clothing. In fact, she had done the same for the other children that were presently occupying rooms in the Burrow, with the exception of Fleur. As it turned out, _her _laundry was so delicate and had to be cleaned a certain way that would have been far too complicated for the likes of Molly Weasley to contemplate.

It wasn't that Harry's room had something unique to it that held her in limbo; it was what it didn't have that surprised her. What it did not have was a large mess surrounding the bed and desk. In fact, the room was spotless.

She had asked the children to ensure that their rooms had been picked-up and any laundry brought down to await her attention. The girls, as usual, had done a fantastic job. However, she had expected to have to nag the boys, as usual. It would seem that Harry was one member of that sex that would not require her lecture on personal responsibilities, though.

"Such a lovely boy," she commented to herself as she left his pile of clothing at the end of his bed. She turned to leave, but a small pile of letters had avalanched off the desk, knocking down the overly stuffed garbage bin with the small breeze that had danced through the curtains.

As she was bending down to tidy up the scattered papers, a word or two caught her eye. "For Merlin's sake!" The words escaped in a whisper because the general idea of the shocking letter had temporarily stunned her. Glancing at the enclosed photograph, she noticed that the witch must have been at least twice Harry's age. _I had hoped to keep that whole 'chosen one' nonsense away from him. Imagine offering a child of Harry's age THAT!_

Molly quickly glanced around and noted that there had been two piles, one allocated to the garbage (which it would seem held many similar letters, each requesting his special attention), while the others were stacked neatly on the desk. These were the letters that held genuine hope for his safety and well wishes for a good year. _Thank goodness that pile had been the larger of the two, and that Harry had the good sense to throw out the others._ Still, she would have to keep an eye on him during their visit to Diagon Alley later that day.

It had been agreed that a trip to Diagon Alley would be taken that afternoon. The kids were to finish the morning's chores, then have a spot of lunch, and then they would be off once the Aurors had arrived.

Harry and Ron had pulled gnome duty along with the twins, and at present, they were having a competition with Fred and George to see who could fling the unfortunate creatures the farthest. There were many taunts being flung as well as the gnomes; however all were being taken in the good humour that they had been intended.

Hermione and Ginny had the morning's vegetable harvest well in hand. They each found a bounty full of fresh vegetables that had been expertly grown under the loving care and guidance of Molly Weasley.

"Hermione?" quietly questioned Ginny

"Hmm?" Hermione had just finished placing a freshly picked batch of carrots in the large basket, and had been admiring the many assortments of fresh vegetables with their bright cheerful colours.

"Do you think Harry would answer any of those letters, you know the ones wanting to, um, get to know him?" Ginny was quietly picking beans from the over-crowded bean stalk; one by one she would drop them into the waiting basket. It had been a slow and thought-laden project. She had found it hard not to imagine Harry with some of those girls that had sent him their pictures.

Hermione turned slowly towards her friend with a sigh. She knew Ginny had been dwelling on those horrible letters. How she could even think that Harry would be interested in anyone but Ginny was beyond her. It was so obvious the boy was besotted with the young red head that the question was almost laughable.

"No, Ginny, I don't think Harry would have the slightest inclination to 'get to know' any of those girls. Not in the slightest," sniffed Hermione. "In fact, he dumped them into his bin immediately."

Ginny turned to look at her friend. She had not known the fate of those letters, as she left the room after the third one had been opened and a pair of hot pink thong panties had hit the floor by his feet. It had all been just too much. He was like some kind of rock star, and it had been most disturbing.

Ginny smiled sweetly. It felt like the sun had come out of the clouds to once again shine down on her wonderful summer. Harry had thrown them out! He was (according to Hermione) _not_ planning on taking up their suggestions. The tension that had tied her stomach in knots had released. Maybe she still had a chance.

The girls were heading towards the Burrow, loaded down with their baskets filled to the rim with the wonderful vegetable harvest. Ron and Harry waved in greeting as they were also heading in from the gardens with Fred and George trailing behind them.

"Let me take that for you, Gin." Harry smiled, and his fingers brushed over hers as he took the heavy basket from her. Ginny smiled. _He is so sweet, oh I love him so much. _Harry and Ginny fell into step beside each other, quietly walking in an easy companionship. Each was taking secret sidelong glances at the other.

Ron was yelling something over his shoulder at the twins, when he turned to Hermione with a grin. He began explaining one of his more impressive gnome tosses when suddenly he realized she had stopped walking and was pointedly staring at him while tapping her foot.

"What?" asked Ron with a puzzled frown.

"Nothing Ronald," sniffed Hermione, rolling her eyes as she brushed by him with the heavy basket.

"What?" he hollered after her, receiving no reply other then another indignant sniff as her head was held at an impossible height before disappearing onto the Burrow's front porch.

"Nice one, little brother," chuckled Fred.

"Very gallant," laughed George.

The puzzled look on Ron's face had only made them laugh louder. Ron had no clue what he had done wrong. Just then, he glanced up towards Hermione's retreating form, and he saw Charlie appear from fixing the porch swing.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said, as he gently removed the large basket from the obviously irritated girl.

"Why thank you Charlie that is so very kind of you." Each word was enunciated with exaggeration for Ron's benefit.

"What?!" came the irritated cry from the obviously clueless red head still standing in the middle of the pathway.

As Charlie and Hermione entered the kitchen, letting the door slam behind them, the twins made their way to flank Ron.

"It was the basket, mate," George snickered.

"You were supposed to offer to carry it, you great prat!" explained Fred.

The two left Ron to stand on the pathway, scratching his head, as he mulled over that bit of information. They headed off towards the Burrow laughing at their younger brother's expense.

The light went on as he suddenly flashed back to Harry offering to carry Ginny's basket, and the goofy look on her face as he took it from her. _But Ginny is always looking at Harry with that goofy look! Damn, I should have carried the basket! Damn Charlie, I would have got there if they had given me some time. Maybe I should borrow that book off Harry; he obviously has been reading it. That must be the reason he is practicing it out on Ginny. Good move, that!_

Ron stood up taller with his shoulders back, determined to do better next time. He would go in there and find something to help her with, even if it meant carrying her up three flights of stairs to her room piggy-back style.

As it was, the girls had already ascended the stairs to wash up for lunch, so Ron had no choice but to join his friend and brothers in the parlour after washing his hands in the kitchen sink. He was going to have a chat with Harry. He had to stop making him look bad in front of Hermione! Maybe Harry could practice his witches' skills on Ginny some other time.

It wasn't long before lunch had been devoured, and the dishes magically cleaned and put away. Tonks and Remus arrived shortly before lunch had been completed to explain that they would be accompanying the small group to Diagon Alley. The rules for the excursion were explained with emphasis on _everyone's _safety.

Molly had expressed forcibly that all the guidelines and rules were to be adhered to without exception. The fact that she had been glaring at Fred and George during this particular lecture had not gone unnoticed.

One by one, each member of the group stepped out of the large fireplace (some more elegantly then others) located in a strange, uninhabited shop that had been previously set up as a direct link to the Weasley's Floo. Silently, each member of the entourage looked around at the gleaming bottles of potions and boxes of what looked like candy. Each member that was, bar two. Fred and George stood tall with pride as they watched the curious expressions on everyone's faces.

"Welcome," announced the twins together, "to Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"

Excited faces turned to look at the twins, who were grinning from ear to ear (to ear to ear) the identical expression of pride. Soon, the mystery of their disappearances on most afternoons had been revealed. They had started a business. Well in fact, they had further developed a business that had been started the year before at school. It was the best, most colourful shop the group had ever seen. Molly was torn between pride at her boy's imaginative abilities and horror after reading some of the items they had intended to sell.

It was explained that the grand opening was set for the following weekend, after which a party would be held for a select few to celebrate. Fred and George offered to give their mother the grand tour, but she smartly decided against the free demonstrations, though she had nonetheless been impressed with their products.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, flanked by Remus and Tonks, set off to investigate the shops. It wasn't long before the excited buzz of Harry Potter visiting the shops drifted through the alley with the force of a forest fire.

It seemed like there were giggling girls coming out of the woodwork, and Harry had decided to deal with it by ignoring it the best that he could. The attention was hard to ignore, and a lesser man would have folded, but he was determined. Ginny's birthday was coming up soon, and he wanted more then anything to get her something special.

It was agreed that an ice cream would go down nicely after the tight crowds in the shops. Harry was feeling pretty good about himself, as he had managed to not only find something for Ginny, but purchase it without _anyone's_ knowledge. Well, if he was going to be completely honest, he had some help from Remus and Tonks providing a convenient distraction.

Harry had just made his way to the table, flanked by Remus and Tonks, loaded down with his own ice cream along with a sundae for Ginny. He had a smile on his face that he couldn't fight; he was feeling relieved to have escaped the maddening crowds. There had been one particular blonde witch that had been determined to grab his attention anyway she could. Avoiding Romilda Vane would have to be put high on his list of priorities!

"There you are Gin. One chocolate fudge sundae, extra cherries." He grinned and winked while she flushed and hid her excited reaction by digging in with gusto.

She had just placed a rather large scoop in her mouth when she looked up to notice a familiar and unwanted face approaching the table.

Harry stiffened as a pair of soft hands covered his eyes, and he felt the tickle of long silky hair brush the side of his face. "Guess who," the soft voice whispered, and tickled his ear.

It was a sensation that most boys of his age would not mind at all. However, Harry felt incredibly uncomfortable. Ginny was sitting right beside him and he could feel the heat from her anger.

"Um, not sure who it could be. Seeing as there's no screaming and running away, I would hazard a guess that it's _not _Voldemort." Harry smirked at his own joke and silently laughed at the sound of the varying reactions from around the room.

Ginny snorted at the indignant look on the girl standing behind Harry. If asked, she would have preferred the visitor never to have arrived, but the look on her face after Harry's comment was almost worth it. _Almost_.

"It's me Harry," whined the girl, stopping short of stamping her feet out of frustration.

Turning in his seat to take his first glance at the intruder, Harry found himself unable to hold back a groan. "Oh, hey Cho."

"How's Marietta?" Hermione asked innocently, as Ginny swallowed another snort.

Cho chose to respond with only a silent glare that hardly strong enough to scare a mouse.

Hermione reached across to gently pat Ron on the back as he tried to swallow down his laughter and a large spoonful of ice cream simultaneously. She gracefully raised one eyebrow as she stared down Cho, clearly indicating that she was anything but intimidated. The girl had deserved the magically enhanced 'sneak' tattooed across her forehead.

Cho flicked her hair over her shoulder (as only she could) and turned to Harry. "I was wondering Harry, would you like to take a walk, maybe we could go for a drink." The suggestive smile that graced her pretty face was anything but coy, leaving the entire table only too aware that the invitation was meant for Harry alone.

Harry swallowed and shifted his eyes towards Ginny, then smiled. He reached out to grab her hand. "Um, yeah, sorry Cho, but _Ginny_ and I were just about ready to head back. Maybe we could make it another time."

"You could ask Michael," commented Ginny innocently.

The looked that passed between Harry and Ginny showed that both rather be chased naked by a stampeding herd of hippogriffs then make up the foursome that included Cho and Michael. But it the point that Harry was trying to make that was important, and the fact that Ginny cottoned on to what he was trying to say made it all the better.

Cho watched in stunned silence as the group exited the ice cream parlour. Everything had gone so wrong! What happened to the adoring little puppy dog that had followed her with his eyes, who was barely able to string a sentence around her? That was just last year! _Clearly the 'chosen one' thing has gone to his head!_

The girls had hardly been able to contain their laughter as the door to the parlour had swung closed behind them. Ron looked at Harry with a new respect in his eyes, while Harry had a rather cocky expression clearly displayed across his face. The only two aware that Harry had yet to release Ginny's hand had been Remus and Tonks. The two shared a knowing look.

It was good to see Harry happy. It was, however, time to get everyone back to the safety of the Burrow; the remainder of the shopping would have to be completed anther day.



* * *

So, there you go, another chapter for you to enjoy (I hope) for anyone wondering, there will NOT be a Hermione and Charlie relationship, he is only bugging Ron and Hermione has no clue. She just thinks he is being kind and mature and has more manners then Ron.

Thanks so much to by Beta, who is wonderful and without a doubt, the best Beta in the world…in my humble opinion.

Thanks to all of you who sent me your comments, I really am touched. I love each and every one of them! Thanks for reading, and remember to keep reviewing (I think I am slightly addicted to them….help feed my habit!) and as always, I will send you some clues for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Red Heads, Blondes and Old Ladies.**

A week was not much notice, thought Molly Weasley, but she had done more with less time before. The thought of Fred and George opening their own business had filled the Burrow with an atmosphere of excitement. There were no doubts in her mind that they would make a go of it, but some of the store's content was indeed worrisome.

"Mum?" Molly looked up to see her eldest son walk into the kitchen and glance down at the list of names that were to be invited that weekend. "Did you want me to get a list from Fleur?"

The hopeful look in her son's eyes was her undoing. The decision was made instantly: this weekend's party would serve a dual purpose, first it would celebrate the grand opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and secondly, it would serve to announce the official engagement of Bill Weasley to Fleur Delacour. It would seem she had no choice but to accept his decision. Ignoring it would accomplish nothing.

"That would be lovely Bill." Molly smiled lovingly up into her handsome son's face. "Be careful who you put on your list, and mind you get it back to me this afternoon. We will have to have it approved by Albus."

Bill stared back at his mother with curiosity. It was a second or two before he cottoned on to the reason for the high security. Harry, of course. How could he have forgotten?

"You don't mind sharing the party with Fred and George? It's just because I don't think it would be to wise to hold too many large gatherings when we still have Ginny's birthday yet." Molly was doing the final check of the list. She had added a few names to the bottom to include some of Bill's childhood friends.

Bill's response was to kiss the top of his mother's head. He had the feeling that the party had started off with Fred and George in mind, and it was in fact himself and Fleur that had piggy-backed onto it. Oh well, what Fleur did not know would not kill her.

The chores that week had intensified due to the upcoming party. Not that Ginny minded, as she more often then not had been partnered with Harry. Their flirting had continued with no objection from her.

It was the Friday before the big party and the morning of the grand opening. Molly had agreed to send Bill and Charlie to the shop with the twins to help out for the day. Afterwards, they were to meet Fleur's parents and bring them back to the Burrow. Her family was going to stay with the Weasleys, as she had only asked for her parents and sister to attend the party.

What Bill had _not_ told his mother was that, she had in fact been horrified about asking anyone else without the proper notice that should, with good manners, accompany any invitation. It was only when Bill had pleaded with her to put a bigger effort into getting along with his family that she had agreed to add the names that she had.

Harry and Ron had been asked to assemble the tent for the party the following day. The morning was warm and the work hard, and both decided to remove their shirts, more for comfort then fashion.

Hermione and Ginny were busy trying to squeeze a small camp bed in her room, along side the two oak twin-sized that were presently housed there. Ginny had been horrified to find out that Gabrielle was scheduled to share her room alongside Hermione. It wasn't until Hermione had implied that it would be easier to keep an eye on her with her sharing the room that Ginny relented and began to speak to her mother once again.

"Let's try moving the dresser over a bit, that way we can move the camp bed closer to the wall." Hermione had been looking at the furniture in the room much like a complicated puzzle; working out mentally the best way to place it in order create as much room as possible.

"Ginny?"

"Ginnnny?"

"GINEVERA!"

Ginny snapped out of her stupor. She had been staring out of her window in a desire-ridden fog. She stood helplessly as she watched Harry peel off his shirt. It felt like he was moving in slow motion. _Oh. My. Merlin._ She turned to smile shyly at her friend.

Hermione moved to see what the fuss was about and rolled her eyes. She turned to smile knowingly at her young friend and shook her head from side to side. Motioning towards the chest of drawers with graceful hands, she said, "Come on Ginny, you can ogle Harry _after_ we've finished in here."

Ginny let a giggle escape as she pushed with all her might. Harry, with or without his shirt, was indeed something she would _ogle_ at anytime.

Molly was in the kitchen marking off the completed items on her to do list. She was having Harry temporarily moved back to Ron's room so that Fleur's parents could stay in his. Gabrielle could share with the girls. She would have let the sisters stay in one room together, but the room she had created for Fleur was rather small and could only fit one. It had been done on purpose to ensure it did not welcome 'visitors.' Bill and Charlie would have to bunk together, as Aunt Muriel would also be staying at the Burrow, although she was not due until tomorrow afternoon. _Thank goodness for small miracles_, Molly had thought. The only thing left was to get on with tonight's dinner, and with the added guests she felt it would be best to be served outdoors.

"Oh, Harry love, would you be a dear and put out the table in the yard?" Molly smiled at her adopted son. "Make sure Ron helps you love, he knows where we keep it."

"No problem, Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled, although rather tiredly. The tent had been harder to erect then he had thought. Maybe if he hadn't been hounded with uncomfortable questions by Ron, it might have gone a bit easier.

The two teens got to work on the outside table. It was going a lot smoother now that Ron had stopped nagging.

"Harry?" Ron looked hopeful as Harry rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming and it was either roll his eyes or stupefy Ron.

"What Ron?" Harry responded cautiously.

"If you're not going to take up with one of those witches that keep sending you those letters, then who are you practicing your _skills_ for?"

Harry stared with disbelief. He had no idea how to answer that question without subjecting himself to Ron's temper.

"You have to fancy someone…" Ron continued

"Yeah?" Harry tried to answer as little as possible. How could he tell the brother of the girl that he fancied when he hadn't told the actual girl yet?

"It's Hermione isn't it?" Harry almost laughed at the wounded look on Ron's face.

"Not that I don't blame you mate, she's fit alright. Why wouldn't you fancy her? Why wouldn't she fancy you? I mean, if she had to pick…Well, of course she'd choose you." Ron seemed to be carrying on this rather sad conversation all on his own. Harry just looked on with amusement.

"Um, Ron?" Harry couldn't take it anymore, so he interrupted his friends monologue.

"Ron," Harry tried to gain his friends attention, with no luck.

"RON!" _Got him this time_, thought Harry. "It's not Hermione."

"It's not?" squeaked Ron, and the sound of pure relief was impossible not to miss.

"No, it's not. Definitely not. I mean, she's pretty but I see her more like a sister." Harry hoped that this would be the end of the subject. Ron took some time to bask in the knowledge that Harry did not _like_ Hermione in the same way he did.

"Well, if it's not Hermione, then who?" Ron asked his question the minute his mind returned from the four walls housing Hermione.

"OH 'ARRY!"

The two boys turned to watch the soft golden glow that seemed to be surrounding the young blonde girl running down the soft hill towards them as it grew larger and enveloped her surroundings.

Harry found himself the victim of a rather fierce embrace, while simultaneously fighting the heated rush determined to take over his body. He had wrapped his arms around the young girl, more to stable her (not to mention himself) than in a returned greeting. For a few minutes, his mind struggled with recognition.

"Gabrielle?" Harry questioned

"Oui, zilly boy, it iz moi!" She giggled, then turned as much of her watered down veela powers on the startled boy as she could. To her disappointment, it did not work. Harry looked more uncomfortable than anything else.

Ron was trying his best not to laugh. It seemed a battle that would not be won anytime soon. With the appearance of Hermione and Ginny carrying arm loads of plates, glasses and cutlery, Harry sprung into action, never one to miss a quick exit.

Gabrielle watched in disbelief as Harry took the lion's share of plates from Ginny's struggling hands. The look the red head had bestowed on him was nothing less then possessive.

"He is zuch a gentlemen, non?"

Ron looked towards the trio making their way to the outside table. _Merlin's beard, I missed another chance!_ He watched in stunned disbelief as Charlie once again swooped in to relieve Hermione of yet another heavy load.

The dinner had gone as well as any other dinner, with the exception of the underlying tension amongst its guests. Molly had been pleasantly surprised at how easy going Fleur's father had been; he and Arthur seemed to bond instantly. This could not be said for the two women in their lives. Molly just did not have anything in common with the overly primped prima–donna that was Fleur's mother.

Harry was seated between Ginny and Gabrielle, and one of them had wandering hands. Harry was too worried about drawing attention from the table to find out who they belonged to. He simply hoped that they belonged to Ginny.

Fleur had spent most of the evening re-directing the conversation from the opening of WWW to her impending wedding. It would seem that, even though it was a year away, the plans for the event had, in fact, begun.

All in all, Harry was happy to see the back side of Ron's door. It wasn't long, though, before his temporary haven was sullied. Fred and George barged in (without knocking, as usual), loaded down with a fresh supply of letters.

"Harry," smirked Fred as he walked into the boy's room, followed closely by George.

"You old dog," echoed George.

Harry rolled his eyes. Just what he needed: more aggravation. "Give it a rest, eh fellas," Harry groaned, as he flopped down face first on the camp bed set up in the room. The party had barely begun and already he missed his comfy bed.

"Must be nice," continued Fred.

"All these lovely lasses throwing themselves at your feet," agreed George while Ron looked on with admiration.

"Blimey, all this 'chosen one' hype is getting way out of control," remarked Harry as he mumbled into his pillow. "Makes me long for the days when everyone thought of me as deranged."

"Don't worry Harry," commented Ron. "Your real mates know the true nutter you really are."

Harry turned a smiling face towards his friend. "Thanks for that, Ron."

"No problem." Ron grinned

The twins sniggered. Mercifully they changed the subject. They began to excitedly re-hashed in great detail (and in some cases they supplied an action replay) of the day's events. It would seem that the grand opening of WWW was indeed a great success.

The girls sat grumbling quietly. It would have been much easier to hash out the evening's moments if _she_ hadn't been in the room. The girl _never_ stopped talking! It was a relief when Gabrielle excused herself to 'prepare' her delicate skin for a night of sleep.

"Do you think she talks in her sleep?" questioned Hermione, with a glazed look in her eyes. She hadn't thought it possible for one person to say so much about absolutely nothing.

The girls exchanged looks and exploded with giggles.

"Oh well, the evening wasn't a complete loss," coyly smiled Ginny. "Harry has really _lovely_ thighs!"

The next morning brought more tension with the arrival of Aunt Muriel. She had swept into the Burrow with her usual bull-headedness, issuing orders and demands as she went. No one was safe. The contents of the store were targeted as useless space wasters, as well as each twin (she felt they had potential for greatness that they were ignoring). Next was Bill's engagement, and her thinly veiled assumption that he could do better.

"Ginevra!" hollered Muriel.

Groaning quietly, Ginny made her way towards her aunt. She knew if the call had been ignored, it would have only grown louder to the point of being unbearable.

"Your hair is too long! Don't you have a decent dress? How long do I have to wait before you introduce me to your young man?" The pointed look in Harry's direction was unmistakable.

Ginny choked on her reply so that a squeak combined with a low moan escaped. "Harry is not my 'young man,' he's Ron's friend," whispered the mortified Ginny. _What is Harry going to think I've been telling people…Merlin's flabby white knickers!_

"Hello." Harry grinned as he had heard his name, and honestly did not mind being labeled Ginny's young man. In fact, he thought he might get a t-shirt printed.

Aunt Muriel gave the raven haired boy in front of her the once over, very clearly taking in every inch of him with a single sweep of her eyes. "I don't think you're all that they say," she remarked "can't see what the fuss is all about".

Harry smiled, glad not to hear someone falling over themselves to _worship_ him. "My feelings exactly." He surprised her by agreeing, with a broad grin no less!

Silence fell over the small corner of the front parlour. Muriel was making her final decision on the lad. "I like this kid," she declared, turning towards Tonks who had just entered the room.

Instantly, the one-woman-wet-blanket was under his spell. Harry had charmed the beast! Ginny was floored. _Was she flirting with him? For the love of all things Potter, Aunt Muriel was indeed flirting._ Ginny turned her head and tried not to gag, while Tonks laughed, taking in the scene.

"You ok there Gin?" Harry asked with humour in his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'm good," mumbled Ginny. The look she passed him clearly indicated that he should not push his luck.

"I'll just nip out and get you a drink, shall I?" Not waiting for her answer, he winked and headed off towards the kitchen.

"You know," remarked Aunt Muriel, "Your young man has a rather cute butt!"

Tonks agreed as Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes. She could have sworn that she had heard Harry laughing!



* * *

In honor of the chapter title, I thought I would share with you a joke my cousin sent me.

**A young ventriloquist is touring the clubs, and one night he's doing a show in a small town in ****Kentucky.**

**With his dummy on his knee, he starts going through his usual dumb blond jokes **  
**when a blond woman in the 4th row stands on her chair and starts shouting:**  
**What does the color of a person's hair have to do with her worth as a human being? **  
**It's guys like you who keep women like me from being respected at work, and in the community, **  
**and from reaching our full potential as a person. **  
**Because you and your kind! Continue to perpetuate discrimination against not only blondes, **  
**but women in general...and all in the name of humor!"**

"I've heard enough of your stupid blond jokes. What makes you think you can stereotype women that way?

The embarrassed ventriloquist begins to apologize, and the blond yells,

**"You stay out of this mister! I'm talking to that little shit on your lap"**

Hee Hee Hee! I liked it…..

* * *

**A/N:** I know that it may seem like Fleur comes across as a bit snobby. She isn't really, the family (mainly Molly) is just trying to get use to her, she (Fleur) is nervous and over compensating and as she feels comfortable with Harry, well, it may seem like she is interfering but she's not. Also, the language barrier thing makes it hard for her to express herself without coming across as bitchy or snobby. So that's where I am coming from.

Now, her Mother on the other hand is a bit of a snob, so there you go.

Now for the thank you's …. Again, thanks to **justloony** my fab beta who is out of this world amazing! And thanks to all of you brilliant reviews and readers! I am beyond thrilled that you all like my story!

Again, a small hint will be sent to all you kind reviewers who take a moment or two to send me a line…..they really do make my day!

Thanks for all your kind support, keep reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Oh What A Night!**

It was a brilliant party. Harry couldn't remember laughing as hard as he had that night. He as spent most of the night at a table in the corner, along with Ron, Fred, George and the twins' friend Lee Jordon. It wasn't long before Hermione and Ginny managed to ditch Gabrielle and migrated towards them, and at that point the night took off in a tailspin of fun and laughter.

Harry sat back in his seat, sporting a very satisfied grin with one arm flung carelessly over the back of the seat beside him. As luck would have it, Ginny happened to be sitting in that particular seat. Slowly, she edged her way back closer to his arm, while at the same time, his arm inched towards her body. Eventually the two met, leaving them both smiling from ear to ear, satisfied to have finally made the contact.

Ron and Hermione were arguing (again). It had been Fred's suggestion that (as prefect) Ron turn a blind eye to the WWW products that would be, without a doubt, banned from Hogwarts within a week's time. Ron had been inclined to agree with him, for a share in the profits. Hermione had been scandalized, and took up the challenge to ensure such a blatant disregard of the rules was not to be carried out. This entailed a lot of huffing and eye rolling from both sides.

"Gin," whispered Harry

"Mmmmm?" She turned to bestow upon him a blazing smile that lit up the room.

"Dance with me?" The smile that accompanied his simple question was shy. However, it still held all the power to make her heart miss a beat.

She nodded her head in agreement as they both silently headed towards the semi-crowded make-shift dance floor. They approached as the song had changed to a slow, romantic love song. Harry smiled and offered her his hand. Ginny elegantly slid into his arms.

They moved as one, and everyone watching the young couple could have easily assumed they had danced a million times before. The awkwardness of most first dances was noticeably absent. It was yet another sign of how comfortable they had become with each other.

"You look beautiful tonight Gin," Harry whispered into her ear, and goose bumps erupted down her neck until they reached her toes.

"Thanks Harry." She smiled into his shoulder. "You don't look half bad yourself.'"

They moved silently in beat with the music, both enjoying finally being in each others arms.

The need to talk was overrated; Harry was quiet happy breathing in her scent. She smelled of wildflowers and vanilla, with a hint of strawberries.

The song ended and was followed by anther soft ballad. Neither moved, both silently understanding the need to stay right where they were. There bodies moved closer, mesmerized by each others heat.

Ginny could feel his warm breath on her neck. He smelled of butterbeer and an intoxicating woody blend of musk, a light woody sent, with a touch of lemon. In short, he smelled delicious.

She felt his hold tighten around her as he pulled her even closer to his body. The feel of his lips softly pressed against her ear had her knees in danger of buckling beneath her. Ginny was positive that if it wasn't for his arms wrapped around her so tightly, she would have melted in a boneless heap by his feet.

"Ginny." Her name was whispered so close against her ear that she could feel his lips moving. The sensation sent shivers down her spine. Harry was kissing her gently, trailing his soft lips from the bottom of her ear leading down her neck. His face was hidden from view by the soft shield of her glorious hair.

She was sure she was going to faint! A soft moan escaped her lips and reached his ear, resulting in his arms wrapping even tighter around her waist. Ginny had decided that this moment would live in her heart forever. In fact she knew without a doubt that the next time she needed to produce a Patronus charm, this would be the memory!

"May I cut in?"

The intrusion of the most glorious moment in her life to date was not a welcome one. Harry had reluctantly pulled away from her neck to greet the intruder. Ginny had never before wanted her wand as badly as she did at that very moment.

"I would like a turn with 'Arry," pouted the golden haired witch. "You 'ave 'ad him all night long, it iz time to share, non?" Gabrielle stood her ground with her best pouty look, trying to be as enticing and sexy as she could.

"NO!" was Ginny's sharp reply.

"Hey there, firecracker." Bill approached the unlikely trio as swiftly as he could, hoping to head off any confrontation. "I haven't had a turn to dance with you yet. How 'bout it?"

Harry turned pleading eyes towards Ginny. He had not wanted to be interrupted either, but nor did he want to cause a scene. Seeking additional attention was not high on his most cherished hobbies.

Ginny glared at the younger girl. With one look, Bill knew that if his baby sister had access to her wand, his fiancée's sister would be sporting one nasty bat bogie. He sighed in relief as she turned to dance with him.

"We dance now, oui?" Gabrielle turned fluttering innocent eyes towards the object of her infatuation.

"Sorry, no." Harry shook his head. "I'm not feeling all that well," he added lamely as an excuse. He had no intention of dancing with her. All he wanted was a few moments alone with Ginny, and sadly, it did not look like he was going to get that anytime soon. School was starting to look very good to him.

A stream of indignant French could be heard from one corner of the room as the young girl complained to her mother. Molly had instantly confirmed Harry's convenient illness, trying to soothe the women. It was only when Fleur had stepped in to assure her mother of Harry's character that the noise had settled. Molly found a new respect for Fleur; she had put her sister in her place without question, and in doing so she had put Bill's family first. Maybe this marriage was not going to be so bad after all.

"So spill it squirt." Bill smiled down into the warm, yet irritated, brown eyes of his sister. "What's up with you and Harry?"

"Nothing," she mumbled into his chest.

"That dance didn't look like _nothing_ to me Ginny," Bill warned.

"We're friends," Ginny mumbled again. It was true, he had not yet indicated that they could in fact be more then friends. _But what was that kiss?_ _That was not a lets-just-be-friends kiss! _

"Just, _please _be careful Ginny." Bill had turned serious eyes towards his baby sister. Harry had some bad people after him, and he did not want his sister getting hurt in the crossfire.

"Harry wouldn't let anything happen to me," Ginny stated firmly. "I can't help who I love, Bill!"

Bill knew more about women than many of his brothers, so wisely, he changed the subject to something more neutral. He knew Harry would take care of her; he had no doubt. However, that still did not stop the worried thoughts that haunted the back of his mind.

The night drew closer to the early morning as the party slowly packed up. The four teens walked towards their beds, tired but happy, with the memory of a good night to play in their dreams.

Harry let Ron go ahead of him on the stairs as Ginny held back to allow Hermione into the room first. Ginny leaned her back against the wall by her room as Harry drew closer to her. He carefully brushed her hair from the side of her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks for the dance Gin," he spoke softly.

"It was nice." Ginny's voice was soft and husky. She wanted more than anything for him to kiss her.

"Well, Good night." Harry spoke in whispers.

_Kiss me, oh please kiss me_ Ginny had unintentionally held her breath; his face was slowly coming closer.

"RIGHT YOU ARE POTTER," announced Fred as he stomped up the stairs.

"OFF TO BED WITH YA, YOUNG MAN," shouted George from the tangle of arms and legs at the bottom of the stairs.

The twins had obviously had way too much to drink. Ron had appeared at the top of the stairs to investigate all the shouting.

"What the bloody hell is all that racket," he whispered fiercely.

Hermione swung open the door. "Go to _bed_ Ronald," she snapped, and then, turning a glare towards the twins, she hollered. "You're drunk! Some of us would like to sleep!"

Before the twins could retaliate, Ron had launched into his own defence, spouting that he had in fact been in _bed _but the noise of his drunken _brothers _had woken him up. Hermione had then returned her banter as the twins joined in with gusto.

Harry sighed. Getting some time alone with Ginny seemed to be harder then killing off You-Know-Who, even if he had had a map and a fool proof plan for his ultimate destruction.

"GO TO BED YOU LOT! NOW!" came the screeching orders from Molly and Arthur in unison. They had been in the front parlour with Fleur's parents and sister, along with Charlie, Bill and of course, Fleur.

Gabrielle made her way through the bodies on the stairs, stopping short in between Harry and Ginny. "Goodnight 'Arry, I hope you 'ave sweet dreams, oui?" And to his horror, she placed a small kiss right on his lips.

Harry took one step back to try and ward her off, but her lips met his with an unfortunate slurping noise. Harry wiped his mouth; it was not the most pleasant kiss he had received.

"Go to bed, Gabrielle," snarled Ginny through gritted teeth.

Hermione quickly decided to drag the younger girl into the room, thus avoiding further arguments with the Weasley men in order to keep blood from shedding. It had been obvious that Ginny was reaching her wit's end. Maybe she should take the bed in-between the two girls tonight in order to keep Ginny from smothering Gabrielle in her sleep.

"'Night, Harry," Ginny said with regret. All she wanted was five or ten minutes of uninterrupted snogging with the boy of her dreams. Was that really asking too much?! School could not come fast enough.

Ginny leaned towards Harry and gently kissed his cheek. She quietly shut the door behind her and listened while Harry proudly took the good hearted ribbing from her inebriated brothers.

All in all, it had been a good night. Still, there were moments that she could have done without. Or at least she could have handled them much better if she had been allowed her wand.



* * *

Evil I know….. trust me, it will all be worth it! Promise (I hope)! So, hands in the air… who thinks Gabrielle won't last the night (LOL)! She's just lucky her Molly was around, or the girl would have met with a sticky end indeed.

Thanks again to my brilliant and beautiful beta! Take a bow **justloony**, you know you deserve it! Thanks to everyone who sent me a review….it's over 200 now (wow) I have never made that many before! Cool!

Now for another blonde joke (my cousin keeps sending them to me, and I think they are funny!

**A blonde's car gets a flat tire on the Interstate one day So-o-o-o she eases it over onto the shoulder of the road. She carefully steps out of the car and opens the trunk. Takes out two cardboard men, unfolds them and stands them at the rear of the vehicle facing oncoming traffic.  
The life like cardboard men are in trench coats exposing their nude bodies to approaching drivers...  
Not surprisingly, the traffic became snarled and backed up. It wasn't very long before a police car arrives. The Officer, clearly enraged, approaches the blonde of the disabled vehicle yelling, "What is going on here?"  
"My car broke down, Officer" says the woman, calmly.  
"Well, what the hell are these obscene cardboard pictures doing here by the road?!" asks the Officer...  
"Helllllooooo, those are my **_**emergency**_** flashers!" she replied.  
**

LOL!

Well, there you go! I have more chapters ready for posting and as I will be going on a holiday myself shortly, I though it best to post them (didn't think it would be very nice to hold out on you….evil perhaps, but not very nice.)

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Happy Birthday Ginny!**

The days in-between the party and Ginny's birthday brought with them confusion for young Harry. He was caught between wanting desperately to be alone with Ginny, but not quite sure knowing what he would do with her if he got it. Not to mention the truly real fear of the probable and painful encounter with _one_ or _all_ of her brothers should they catch wind of it (what ever 'it' was). The potent allure of the broom closets at Hogwarts was becoming clearer to him with every passing moment.

It was early. Too early. The sun was on a do-or-die mission to wake the young redheaded witch who was presently clinging with all her might to her sleepy world. The dream was just too good let go. Harry, as with all her very best dreams, was the leading man to her leading lady, and _boy_ could he kiss.

Something was tickling her nose, and it had suddenly become very cold in her room. Ginny turned to reach for her disappearing covers. That's when it happened. She landed with a thump, face first, once again meeting the floor up close and personal. _So that's where my green top went to._ She had been staring dazedly under her bed while struggling to regain the oxygen that had abandoned her, and slowly she turned spread eagle on her floor.

"Happy birthday, Ginny," greeted Hermione sweetly; she still had the blankets to Ginny's bed firmly in her hands.

"Whatever," grumbled Ginny.

"How's it feel now that you're officially fifteen?" asked Hermione. She was determined to bring Ginny into a happy mood. It was her birthday, after all. Wasn't she supposed to be happy?

Rubbing her forehead, she gingerly got to her feet. Falling had become a bit of a habit this summer. She had always been a bit of a klutz on the ground, but this was getting silly. _Put me on a broom, _thought Ginny, _then stand back! No one can touch me on a broom! Well, apart from Harry, but really when is it ever a bad thing for him to touch me? A chance would be a fine thing!_

She couldn't help but smile. It was a good thing that Hermione could not read minds. Luckily, the other girl had taken Ginny's sudden smile as a victory on her crusade to 'put Ginny in a good mood!'

"So far, I would say being fifteen feels pretty much like fourteen; _painful_." Ginny grimaced as she stretched. Catching her reflection in the mirror, Ginny searched for any tiny sign of change. Nope, fourteen and fifteen seemed to be pretty much the same.

"I'm heading off to the shower. Let Mum know I'll be down shortly." She grinned at her friend. It was hard not to smile when Hermione had on her smile-that-could-blind-even-the-blind smile.

Harry was startled awake from another delightful dream. For someone who was used to nightmare after nightmare, this summer seemed a welcomed change.

"Wake up, Harry," bellowed Ron as he passed his friend's door, stopping only to thump loudly to get his mate's attention. Birthday breakfasts were always the best.

Ruffling his hair, having no effect in taming it whatsoever, he headed off towards the shower. He had a half grin plastered on his face, his mind still pleasantly viewing highlights from a rather pleasant dream starring a certain redhead of the female variety.

He reached for the handle as the door swung open. A curtain of steam rolled out onto the floor, and momentarily hung in the air. Harry stood, mouth hung open, eyes wide, and completely speechless.

"We have to stop meeting this way," Ginny giggled.

She was standing with her towel wrapped around her torso, coming to about mid thigh. Her hair hung loose, still dripping from the shower she had so obviously enjoyed. The smell of strawberries and vanilla clung to her damp skin. Harry breathed in deeply.

"Happy birthday, Ginny, at least I thought it was your birthday." Harry smiled a smile loaded down with charm. "Or is this a late present for me?"

Ginny felt the change in her almost immediately. It would seem that fifteen brought with it the ability to be _bold_ and flirt fast on your feet. "Maybe if you're really lucky, I just might let you unwrap it sometime"

Ginny sauntered down the hall and into her bedroom. The soft click of her door brought Harry out of his stupor. _Merlin, I better make that shower a cold one, very cold!_

Breakfast was interesting. Harry couldn't look at Ginny without picturing her in that towel, or worse, without it. Hermione was lecturing Ron on the follies of eating too fast while he shoveled bigger and bigger mouthfuls into his mouth, at the same time rolling his eyes. Fred and George (for once) seemed too wrapped up in their new business to add to the discomfort, however Charlie had decided to wade in and pick up the slack.

"She's right, you know, Ron." Charlie smiled at the positively beaming Hermione. He couldn't help but snicker at the glare shot in his direction from the younger Weasley.

"See Ronald, your brother agrees with me." Hermione had a rather smug look. For a smart girl, she was completely oblivious to Charlie's wind up. "All I'm saying is if Charlie and Bill can manage to eat with some decorum, I don't see why you can't. For Merlin's sake, Ronald, close your mouth! Even Harry has proper manners!"

Ron snorted, Harry smirked. "Hey, don't bring me into this." He was going to say more, but the tingling sensation he felt on his right thigh had him tongue-tied. It would seem Ginny had a thing for under-the-table contact.

"Ginny dear, you have had some mail this morning." Molly Weasley smiled down at her daughter and tried to ignore the hand on Harry's leg. _She's growing up, and Harry is a lovely boy, but still, I better have a chat with that young lady later._

"Great, thanks Mum." Ginny's smile reached her eyes. It was always exciting receiving mail. Even as a little girl, she would become extremely excitable when she received her precious letters from one or more of her brothers when they were away at Hogwarts. Later, when the twins would include reports of Harry in theirs, she would often retreat to her room to read them in private.

"You've had more mail Harry," Mrs. Weasley sniffed. Some of them sported a drastically feminine smell, as if they had been drenched in perfume. "I've had to leave them outside. They are on the table by the swing, dear."

Harry smiled his thanks and stiffened a groan. The twins offered to help open them with a knowing gleam in their eyes, and Ron received a sharp kick under the table when he rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the 'gifts' that were often accompanying the somewhat indecent letters.

Ginny had been reading a letter during this exchange. She had been drinking tea when a giggle had escaped, effectively spilling the tea that had yet to be swallowed down her shirt.

"Bollocks!"

Harry raised his eyebrows in her direction. She had been lucky her mother had not been in the room. That was definitely _not_ something Molly Weasley would have approved of.

"It's from Colin," remarked Ginny.

"Colin?" asked her brothers in unison.

"A friend from school, you remember. Colin Creevy. Little guy, likes to follow Harry around, never without his camera?" Ginny smiled at Harry and winked.

"What's he sending you an owl for?" Harry asked before he had a chance to filter his thoughts. He did not like the idea of guys, _any_ guys, sending her owls.

"He's a friend, and people like to wish their friends well on their _birthdays._" Ginny was caught between being annoyed and completely elated that Harry was showing classic signs of jealousy.

'Hummf." Harry grumbled something under his breath and sulked as he turned back to his breakfast.

Ginny smiled and exchanged a knowing look with Hermione. The irritating noise that was her brothers, spouting their unkind views on Colin and his nerve to send _their_ baby sister a letter, was like a buzzing in the background. Harry was jealous! Ok, so he was jealous of Colin Creevey, but nonetheless, he was jealous!

The girls spent the rest of the morning pampering themselves, doing girl things that they did not normally indulge in. It had been a wonderful morning. Neither could remember laughing as much. The decadent indulgence in the gossip and _boy_ talk had been without question the most enjoyable. The fact that both looked beyond radiant after all the pampering was the icing on the cake.

The outside table had once again been set up for the special birthday tea. Ginny had only invited Luna, as everyone else she would have wanted was already living at the Burrow. The tea was brilliant, the atmosphere exciting, and even Fleur could not spoil it with her constant chatter on wedding ideas.

"Ok, Ginner-Pinners! I say it's present opening time," announced Fred. Present time was _always _his favorite part of the birthday tea ritual. It didn't matter if it was his birthday or someone else's, he simply loved the excitement of the unknown.

"Oh Jin-nee, open my geeft first," purred Fleur as she handed her a frilly package. It was painfully obvious who had wrapped it _Merlin, I hope Bill had a say in what's in it!_ The unkind thought made her blush. She decided to make a conscious effort to try and get along with the girl in the future.

Ginny unwrapped the package and stared down into the box, desperately trying to hide the horror in her expression. "Um, thanks Fleur." The idea of touching it was too much, so she gently placed the open box on the table.

To any other girl, the gift of a pretty journal and fancy quill would have been a sure thing, but for Ginny it just brought back memories she would rather forget. She plastered a smile on her face and reached for another.

The party atmosphere faltered slightly, but soon was brought back with the help of Fred and George. They had given her a purple box with small holes punched in the top. "Open it carefully, Ginners!"

Inside the box was the most adorable purple puff, and it moved! Turns out it was a small little animal called a pygmy puff, and it very quickly wrapped around Ginny's heart. It was adorable! Luna made her an unusual butter beer cork necklace with turquoise beads. Bill had given her a great book on self defence for the modern witch, as well as a subscription to her favorite magazine, 'Brooms Weekly.'

Hermione had given her a fresh supply of Muggle romantic novels. "I have something else for you upstairs," whispered Hermione, "but I thought it best you open it _without_ your brothers and parents watching."

The idea of Ginny opening the turquoise satin and lace matching under things she had brought with her from Muggle London in front of the entire Burrow was enough to make Hermione blush. She shuddered to think how embarrassed her young friend would have been. Ginny loved the ultra feminine underwear; she collected as many pairs as she could so the present was sure to be well received.

Ron and Charlie had gone in together and bought her a dragon hide school bag. It was the softest, most beautiful bag she had ever seen. Her parents had chosen brand new robes in the most flattering colour of green she had ever seen. They reminded her of Harry's eyes.

The girls had just finished commenting on how complimentary they would be with her hair when she turned to reach for the last present. It was from Harry. Ginny paused at the small golden packaging. Harry had never given her a present before, so it was slightly terrifying yet exhilarating at the same time.

With trembling hands, she carefully opened the delicate wrapping to find a soft velvet box beneath it. She shyly smiled at Harry before opening the lid. Harry had been holding his breath with the anticipation; he hoped more then anything that she would like it.

Ginny gasped as she looked at the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen in her life. Twinkling up at her in the sun was a small replica of a Quaffle, with small clusters of diamonds making patterns. The diamond clustered Quaffle hung on a magically enhanced golden chain that looked incredibly delicate, yet was enhanced to be stronger then steel. When he learned that feature, Harry thought it had described Ginny perfectly.

Tears burned the back of her eyes. She swallowed thickly, then launched her body towards Harry. She enveloped him in the fiercest hug her small body could manage. "Thank you Harry," she whispered, "it's lovely!"

"Oh sure Potter, had to show us up didn't cha?" mocked Fred. George had laughed and patted Harry on the back. Both had been pleased to see the developing relationship between their silent partner and their baby sister.

"Oh my, it's beautiful Ginny," Molly sighed. _Such a lovely boy, I couldn't ask for anyone better for my baby._

Arthur sat in stunned silence. He had always known his daughter would have to end up with someone special, he just wished Harry did not have such a hard road ahead of him. One thing he knew for sure was that Harry would _not_ let any harm come to his daughter, but still, he couldn't help but wish the circumstances were different.

Harry helped put the necklace on Ginny, his hands had shaken slightly and he fumbled with the clasp a time of two, and he hoped no one noticed. It looked wonderful on her, just like he knew it would.

They smiled shyly at each other, both wishing the alone time was more readily available. The moment was interrupted by the cake, and the party continued. It was a brilliant party, and even Tonks showed, followed closely by Remus. They had brought with them a gift of varying candies, plus a wonderful supply of sugar quills (Ginny's favorite). Tonks cooed over the necklace while Remus smiled knowingly up at Harry.

"Hey Remus, could I have a word?" Harry asked softly

"Sure Harry."

The two men walked towards the table loaded with the open gifts. Harry leaned towards the open box that remained on the table apart from the other gifts. He carefully dragged it closer to the edge of the table.

"Could you perform a spell, you know, help assure Ginny that it's safe?" The concern in his eyes could not be hidden. Harry was deeply in love with the young Weasley, even if he did not know it yet. Remus smiled.

"She didn't know Ginny, Mum." Bill had looked into the concerned face of his mother. "If I had known what she wanted to give her I would have said something."

Molly patted her sons arm "I have a feeling our young Mr. Potter has already taken things in hand." She motioned towards the gift table where the two men stood, one holding out a wand in concentration.

"He really loves her?" Bill had an odd expression on his face. It had always been him defending his sister, teaching her to protect herself. It would seem that he had been replaced, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Molly smiled at the young man across the way. _Such a wonderful caring boy,_ she thought, then sniffed and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. He deserved so much better then his lot in life, and she hoped that her family could be a big part of making things right for him.



* * *

**Another joke for you, it's very funny! (one of my favorites!)**

**Baked Beans -- This is hilarious! AND it's told by a FEMALE.**

One day I met a sweet gentleman and fell in love. When it became apparent that we would marry, I made the supreme sacrifice and gave up beans.

Some months later, on my birthday, my car broke down on the way home from work. Since I lived in the countryside I called my husband and told him that I would be late because I had to walk home. On my way, I passed by a small diner and the odor of baked beans was more than I could stand. With miles to walk, I figured that I would walk off any ill effects by the time I reached home, so I stopped at the diner and before I knew it, I had consumed three large orders of baked beans.

All the way home, I made sure that I released all the gas. Upon my arrival, my husband seemed excited to see me and exclaimed delightedly: "Darling I have a surprise for dinner tonight." He then blindfolded me and led me to my chair at the dinner table. I took a seat and just as he was about to remove my blindfold, the telephone rang

He made me promise not to touch the blindfold until he returned and went to answer the call. The baked beans I had consumed were still affecting me and the pressure was becoming most unbearable, so while my husband was out of the room I seized the opportunity, shifted my weight to one leg and let one go. It was not only loud, but it smelled like a fertilizer truck running over a skunk in front of a pulpwood mill. I took my napkin from my lap and fanned the air around me vigorously. Then, shifting to the other cheek, I ripped off three more. The stink was worse than cooked cabbage. Keeping my ears carefully tuned to the conversation in the other room, I went on like this for another few minutes. The pleasure was indescribable.

When eventually the telephone farewells signaled the end of my freedom, I quickly fanned the air a few more times with my napkin, placed it on my lap and folded my hands back on it feeling very relieved and pleased with myself. My face must have been the picture of innocence when my husband returned, apologizing for taking so long.

He asked me if I had peeked through the blindfold, and I assured him I had not.

At this point, he removed the blindfold, and twelve dinner guests seated around the table chorused: "Happy Birthday!"

I fainted!

**LOL! I scream with laughter every time I read this one! I love sharing jokes on the net!**

**Anywho, thanks so much for reading! Again, my deepest thanks to ****justloony**** for her incredible work…you rock! And Thanks to you guys out there reading and reviewing! Everyone's been so nice in reviewing, so I have decided to give my hint for the next chapter here. The next two chapters (#16 and #17) are with my Beta, so I won't be posting them until next week. Then I am off on holidays, so there might be a week or two without an update. I will do my best to keep them coming.**

**Next chapter (#16) brings with it O.W.L.s, shopping, an unfortunate meeting and a mysterious disappearance.**

**Please review and Happy Reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Sixteen **

**The Arrival of the O.W.L's!**

Molly first spotted them from a distance. They merely looked like a dark blur, an odd shaped spec that slightly darkened the sky. As they came closer, the odd shaped blur separated into four very familiar shapes.

Molly quickly dried her hands on her apron and opened the window above the sink as wide as it would go. Within moments of completing this task, four brown barn owls swooped into the Burrow, rattling the window pane with the force of the wind current they had been gliding on.

Gracefully, they landed side by side on the recently scrubbed oak table, each holding out their leg in order to be relieved of their packages. They were Hogwarts owls, bringing with them the Hogwarts letters for the returning children in preparation for the upcoming school year.

Like a blood hound sniffing a scent, Hermione Granger appeared, out of breath, at the entrance of the Burrow's kitchen.

"They're here?" she whispered, with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, yes dear, it's your letters from school." Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly.

She was just about to suggest to the overly excited girl that she call the others, when the girl in question yelled over her shoulder with such force that it was hard to believe it could have come out of such a delicate looking package. The noise could have rivaled anyone of Mrs. Weasley's howlers. In fact, the force of the command seemed to rattle the walls of the Burrow itself. To say Mrs. Weasley was speechless, not to mention rather impressed, was an understatement.

"RON, HARRY, GINNY! GET DOWN HERE, THE SCHOOL LETTERS ARE HERE!" Hermione had a wild look in her eyes that had Mrs. Weasley quickly taking a few steps back.

Hermione couldn't stop the excitement that bubbled up inside of her. It was the same reaction she had each year, however, usually she was in the privacy of her own home. This time there was an added excitement, because with this year's letters, each returning sixth year would also be receiving their O.W.L. results. Still, her over-excited reaction to the arrival brought a blush that kissed her skin that only added to her natural beauty.

"All right, all right. Don't get your knickers in a twist woman!" Ron lumbered his large frame through the door.

He was not bothered one bit about the letters from school, O.W.L. results or not. Now, the letters that _Harry_ had been receiving, they would have gotten a much bigger reaction then a silly list of books. Still, he couldn't help but grin at Hermione dancing with delight at the prospect of what lay ahead.

It didn't take much longer for the remaining teens to show their faces, their own reactions being rather subdued compared to the bushy haired girl. Still, they reached for their individual letters with an amused grin.

Ginny was the first to open her letters; a list of books and a letter welcoming her back as a fifth year student. There was also a personal note from the head of her house expressing the importance of being prepared for her O.W.L's. Ginny groaned and slumped down onto the kitchen bench.

Ron opened his letter from the wrong end. A shiny silver badge fell out onto the table. He looked at Harry with one eyebrow raised. His expression clearly indicated that he had every intention of taking up the twin's earlier suggestion with regards to their products. Why not make a Knut or two if he could?

Harry adorned his trade mark adorable lazy half smirk, and shook his head. Hermione had been too preoccupied with her own letter to notice. She had been carefully reading each page cover to cover, and her smile faltered only once near the bottom of the third page.

"I can't believe it!" A strangled whispered sound had escaped while a total look of disbelief shadowed her pretty features.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" questioned Ron with concern.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. How did you do in your O.W.L's?" She glanced up at the two boys that were her best friends. "Harry, you haven't opened your letter!"

Harry jumped a bit and looked guiltily towards the unopened letter in his hands. It wasn't that he was afraid of his results, it just totally slipped his mind that he would be getting the results today.

"Right, um right." He opened the letter swiftly, and a small gold badge fell from the opened end and danced on the table beside Ginny's arm. The room fell silent and watched as Harry reached out for the badge.

"Bloody hell," Ron commented in disbelief. He had been watching the badge over Harry's shoulder. "You've been made bloody Quidditch Captain!"

Harry stood with his mouth open slightly, a glazed expression in his eyes, the small smile growing wider as the reality sunk in. He raised his eyes to his best mate while at the same time his features had been taken over with a blazing smile that twinkled in his eyes.

"Oh wow! That's brilliant Harry!" Ginny gushed as she launched herself towards the now newly made Captain in a bear hug worthy of her mother.

"Yes, that's all very nice," Hermione commented with exaggerated patience. "But _how_ did you do with your _O.W.L's_?" she was getting slightly annoyed. Didn't anyone care about the O.W.L. results?

Both boys scanned their letters and quickly spouted off their results. Harry was a bit disappointed with his Potions result. Snape (the git) had more or less informed everyone that they had to achieve nothing short of Outstanding to carry forward with his advanced potions classes. Still, Harry held out a slim hope that he would be able to make the advanced class, as it was a requirement for then entrance to the Auror program.

"Good, that's good. You did well, I'm proud of you both." She had not removed her eyes from the paper clutched in her hands. Harry and Ron had noticed her flinch when Harry had informed her of the 'outstanding' he had received in D.A.D.A.

"What's with you 'Mione?" Ron grabbed for her paper and quickly scanned her results. "You can't possibly be upset about these?"

Harry looked over the paper along with Ginny; she had gotten all 'O' levels in everything except D.A.D.A. In that class she had received a respectable 'E.' Anyone else would have been over the moon. Anyone, with the exception of Hermione Jean Granger.

"Well now, this calls for a bit of a celebration!" Mrs. Weasley had collected all the results for her own approval. "I shall make a lovely tea for this afternoon, and then afterwards we will make our way to Diagon Ally for a bit of shopping. I'll just Floo Remus to make the arrangements, won't be a moment!"

Ginny slung her arm around Hermione and squeezed. "Come on Herms, lets go pick out some smashing outfits for this afternoon. Who knows, we might meet up with some cute guys!" She smiled and winked.

Hermione giggled and allowed Ginny to drag her off towards the second floor bedroom. She couldn't help but laugh at the resulting comments from the boys.

"What do they mean 'cute guys?'' squeaked Harry.

"I'm more concerned with the outfit change mate!" Ron said with concern.

Harry found himself, once again, being thrown forcibly from yet another fireplace. Floo powder was his least favorite way of travel. He felt the comforting arms around his waist as they helped him steady his landing. This time, thankfully, avoiding the floor.

"You alright, Harry?" questioned Ginny with unmasked humor in her tone.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry smirked. "You trying to replace me as the local hero?"

His status in the Wizarding press had become a source of amusement to him, and more often than not, the butt of his jokes. Hermione was convinced that it was his way of dealing with all the unwanted attention. Ginny, however, felt it was his wicked sense of humor at last rising to the service. Ron had commented that he had always had a dry wit, but Ginny had only been witness to the full force of it over this summer. It was yet another aspect to the charming teen that held her heart captive.

Ginny smiled, neither noticing how close they were standing to each other, or the fact that they held each other in what others might view as a lovers embrace.

"You know you will always be my hero, Harry," Ginny snickered, and batted her eyelids in a dramatic fashion.

Harry responded with a lazy half smirk, and then dragged his fingers lightly down her forehead and across her cheek, tucking some loose hair that had fallen from her pony tail behind her ear. Neither seemed to be in too much of a hurry to abandon the moment.

"A-hem."

The not-so-subtle noise had both Harry and Ginny looking up, guiltily, towards the sudden presence in the room. The matching grins of the twins along with the laughing eyes of Remus had the two teens stepping away form each other.

It wasn't more then a few seconds afterwards when Ron stepped out of the fireplace. He seemed to be shouting over his shoulder while stepping clear for the next traveler. Within seconds, Hermione gracefully stepped into the room, in mid lecture. It would seem that she and Ron had continued their present argument, Floo travel or no Floo travel!

"Right you two, enough of that!" announced Mrs. Weasley as she marched with purpose from the fireplace, followed closely by Tonks. "We've got a lot to do so, let's be off!"

Tonks grinned up at Remus as he helped her untangle herself from a pile of boxes that she had crashed into with the momentum of clearing the fireplace. Harry shook his head in amusement; it really was a wonder that she had ever passed her stealth test for the academy.

Mrs. Weasley had quickly divided up the chores in order to obtain the required material for the school year. They were to meet back at the twin's shop no later then 3pm, or there would be hell to pay!

The girls had gone to buy the necessary quills and parchments, while the boys had set off for Flourish and Blotts, as Harry had the additional help from Remus and Tonks to help with the volume of books that were to be purchased. Molly was off to gather the remaining items on the list.

Ginny was looking at a peacock quill, fascinated with its elegance, when the soft sound of a bell rang out indicating another customer.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Weaselette." Draco Malfoy was leaning on the counter by the young witch, his body far too close for her comfort level.

"Well, what a repugnant surprise, it's the incredible bouncing ferret," snarled Ginny, not bothered to hide any ill will.

Malfoy snarled. The coldness of his eyes seemed to freeze the very atmosphere. Ginny had felt truly terrified, but she managed to keep it from showing.

"You should watch what you're saying to me, Weaselette, I run with a rather powerful crowd these days," threatened Malfoy, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"Is that right? Crabbe and Goyle finally learn to read?" Ginny could not repress her smirk, it would seem Harry's humor had rubbed off on her, or maybe it was the other way around.

"Ginny, look at these..." Hermione had come back to the front display area of the rear storage room, freezing in mid sentence as she took in the developing scene in front of her.

"Oh happy day. If it isn't the Mudblood," snarled Malfoy. "All we are missing is scarhead and the bloody great lump that follows him and it would be like old times!"

The bell rang over the door once again, announcing yet another customer to the rapidly crowded display room. Harry and Ron followed by a laughing Remus and Tonks entered and came to an abrupt stop. Ron instantly hollering for the cold, yet rather cunning young man to get away from his sister.

Harry made his way over to Ginny with concern in his eye, silently asking if she was okay. At the subtle nod of her head, he turned cold, warning eyes towards the other teen. "Bugger off, Malfoy," he growled.

"Well, I am honored. The 'Chosen One' has arrived, and here's me without my autograph book," Malfoy drawled with obvious distaste. He ran one cold finger down the length of Ginny's arm before stepping away. "Call me, Weaselette, when you're ready for some fun," he winked.

Harry instantly lunged after the blonde pest, but Ginny pressed herself bodily between the two, holding Harry back. "Please Harry, he's not worth it," she whispered.

Harry stopped instantly, his arms wrapping around the young girl's waist, pulling her close. He was showing to all the world his claim on her. Malfoy raised one eye at the couple and snickered, leaving with the same smugness as he had at his arrival.

"Bloody Prat." Ron had been furious at Malfoys antics. "Why didn't you let Harry wallop him one?"

Ginny smiled up into Harry's face, and she chose to ignore her brother's comments. Hermione, however, was never one to miss an opportunity to express her opinion.

"Because, _Ronald,_ the press would have gotten wind of it and there would be more attention. Attention, _Ronald_, that we are suppose to be avoiding!" she sniffed. With that one sentence, they were off. Arguing the benefits of turning the other cheek when a prat that obviously deserves a good thumping comes within arm's shot.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friends and whispered, "Come on Gin, let's get out of here." Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Tonks left the shop, while the Ron and Hermione continued their heated debate.

Harry followed Ginny into the very bright shop of W.W.W. It was crowed, with an overly large group of girls swarming a rather pink display of potions and creams designed to highten ones beauty. Ginny noticed a smaller group of girls who were circled around a disturbing display of temporary Love Potions, giggling madly while glancing pointedly over toward the oblivious raven haired teen.

Ginny moved closer, taking Harry by the hand, and leading him into the safety of the back room. She was going to have to have a chat with her brothers about whom those vile potions were to be sold to.

Harry looked at the time again; he had taken to glancing the clock on the wall without drawing attention to the fact that he was worried. Ron and Hermione had not followed them out of the shop, which they left over half an hour ago. Where could they have buggered off to?

"It's about time!" The shrieking voice of Mrs. Weasley could be heard over the loud, boisterous laughter and conversation swirling around the shop floor of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. "I recall telling everyone to be back NO LATER than 3pm. In case you have suddenly forgotten how to tell time, that was EXACTLY one half hour ago!"

"Sorry," mumbled the embarrassed teens together.

Harry watched his friends. There was something different about them. They seemed to be slightly out of breath, and their clothes were ruffled. If he hadn't known better, he would have assumed they had been snogging.

Ginny grinned knowingly at the embarrassed bookworm, and shot her amused eyes towards the gangly redhead. She, on the other hand, had known what they had been up to, as it was written all over their faces (if one knew what to look for that is). Luckily for them, her mother had been too worried to read the signs.

The group offered their thanks to the bemused redheaded owners of the store, and waved good bye as they each took their turn once again Floo back to the safety of the Burrow. The final excursion before school was to begin was over, and the remainder of the summer to be spent within the safety wards. For Mrs. Weasley and the two Aurors, it wasn't a moment too soon.



* * *

Hello everyone! My thanks to all who have sent me reviews and put me on their alert. I am so pleased with the reaction to this fun story! I can't tell you how much your kind comments make me happy! It's truly addicting and encourages me to continue.

A special thanks goes to **justloony**, my wonderful, brilliant, fantastic beta! Her polish is better to none!

Next chapter will bring us someplace special, but if you want a hint you know what to do! Thanks again for all your support. Happy reading and please remember to review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Snog Obsessed?**

Molly sighed with a sound of pure undiluted relief. It was a sound barely audible to the human ear, but packed with more emotion then any howler. Yesterday's trip to Diagon Alley was definitely the last day trip they would be making away from the comforting security of the Burrow and its wards.

Everything had been going fine (apart from the run-in with Malfoy) until Ron and Hermione had mysteriously gone missing. They had been over one half hour late for the departure time. Several unsavory scenarios had crowded her mind, each bringing with it a different (each more horrible then the last) conclusion.

She had been caught in-between wanting to hug every last breath out of the missing pair or throttle them herself as they had walked back into the shop. Fortunately for Hermione and Ron, the relief everyone had felt knowing that they were once again safe covered up the awkwardness of their behavior. In fact, no one had noticed that they were (for once) not arguing.

Not that this quiet state of mind lasted long. The next morning, they started back, just like always.

"If we are going to clean out the chickens Ron, then this time I want you to help," sniffed Hermione.

"That's a bloody cheek, I do my part," Ron responded, with more indignation than was necessary. It was a known fact that he often held back to allow his partner the lion's share of a task if he didn't like what was to be done.

"Enough, you two," retorted Mrs. Weasley with a clipped tone. "I think for all our sakes, you should be separated. Ron, Harry will help you clean the chicken coop, and Hermione and Ginny, you will put out the laundry on the line, and after that I want you both cleaning the bathroom."

The grumbling teens headed off to complete the morning's tasks. Harry was unusually short with Ron during the cleaning. Ron had wrongly assumed it was because he had to clean out the coop, and no one liked dealing with those chickens. Ron thought that since Harry battled the Old Snake Face, a bunch of chickens would be a walk in the park. Eyeing one (rather sneaky) aggressive bird, Ron decided to re-think that opinion.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny, as she put the final touches on the bathroom.

The girls stepped back to admire a job well done, and nod their acknowledgement to the enchanted mirror as it offered its thanks for the thorough cleaning.

"Where did you and Ron get to yesterday then?"

It had been bugging her all morning (on and off) and quite frankly, it helped to keep her mind off the change of partners. She had been looking forward to having Harry all to herself.

"Oh, well, nowhere really. We just got caught up in another discussion," trailed Hermione.

"Argument you mean?" giggled Ginny

"Yes, well. Time just sort of got away from us." It was the first time she had ever given the red head an evasive answer, something was definitely up!

The conversation soon moved (with the help of Hermione) to things less mysterious. It promised to be such a wonderful afternoon; the girls convinced Ron and Harry to spend it by the pond with a picnic lunch and a spot of swimming.

The four teens stretched out onto the soft grass, sunning themselves in the warmth of the afternoon sun. It had been a fun swim, followed by a delicious lunch, and now all anyone wanted to do was to lay on the sweet smelling grass and veg.

"Harry? What's that on your leg," Ginny inquired.

Harry looked down at the angry bruise and scratch marks that had collected near his right ankle. "Chicken attack," he said, with a side long look at Ron.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that mate." Ron had a guilty glow about him. "Honestly didn't see that one coming."

"Honestly Ronald, you have to be more careful! Harry could have been hurt, he could have lost his leg!" screeched Hermione. She was becoming more and more frequently upset with Ron since the previous evening. Anything seemed to set her off, and it was always 'Ronald's' fault.

"I rather doubt a bloody chicken could take a leg," snipped Ron. He was reaching his limit. Yesterday was awkward, but did she have to keep on at him like that.

"You just don't think things through." Hermione was on her feet, and so was Ron. Both were squaring off and ready for a fight that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.

It only took seconds for things to get out of control. Sooner or later, one of them was bound to say something they would regret. Like a bull to a red rag, Ron was the first to lose his cool.

"Well, I guess you are just bloody perfect! Sorry, but we can't all be such a bloody know-it-all!"

Ron wanted to take back his words the moment they had left his mouth. It was a touchy subject for her; Professor Snape had often accused her of being a know-it-all on more than one occasion. The hurt in her eyes was plain for everyone to see.

Hermione went deathly silent. She was about to say something, and then closed her mouth with a snap, obviously changing her mind. Before Ron, or anyone else for that matter, could say another word, she abruptly turned and ran towards the Burrow.

"Nice, Ron," remarked Harry sarcastically

"Don't you think you should go after her," prodded Ginny.

Ron thought this through for a moment, weighing up the chances of having his sister smooth the waters on his behalf. The look in her eyes said, without a doubt, that he would have a better chance getting Voldemort decked out in one of his mother's best frocks.

"Fine," he mumbled, and headed off towards the Burrow, already running apologies in his head. He had to find the one that would do him the most good.

A silence settled down between the two teens remaining. Harry lay on his back, his legs crossed at the ankles. He was sitting up slightly, resting on his elbows, and had been staring out at the pond.

Ginny sat cross-legged by the basket, picking at the remaining grapes. She glanced towards the Burrow and watched as her brother and her friend 'discussed' whatever it was that was bothering them. She rolled her eyes as they walked further from view, hands waving in the air to emphasize their points.

"I wish they would give it up and snog already!"

Ginny took a quick glance to see how Harry would take the news of his two best friends snogging, as she had a suspicion that something like that might have already taken place the day before.

"Gin. Ginny," smiled Harry, with a wicked playful smirk that made his eyes twinkle. "Ever since I kissed you on my birthday you've been obsessed with snogging." The laughter in his words was unmistakable.

"Obsessed?" responded Ginny with amusement. "With snogging?"

"You think everyone should be doing it. Yesterday you were convinced you saw Snape at it with Trelawney." Harry shuddered at that image, he had hated it yesterday, and he still hated it now.

"Oh Potter. You sad, sad little boy," chirped Ginny while shaking her head. "If you think that sad excuse for a kiss was snogging, you really have been misinformed."

The idea that was forming in her head was a bold one, and she just wasn't sure she could pull it off. Maybe, just maybe, she would give it a go though. Slowly, she changed positions so that now she was resting on her knees, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"What you gave me then, Potter, was nothing more then a friendly little peck. Child's play, really," said Ginny, with a tone feigning nonchalance.

"Is that right," smirked Harry, sitting up a bit straighter. He met her laughing brown eyes with his own highly amused green ones.

"That is indeed correct," replied Ginny.

Harry smirked again, and it was that smirk that gave her the added courage she needed to continue with her hastily-made plan.

"In fact, Potter," she smiled sweetly, "I think you need to be schooled in the fine art of snogging!"

She bit her lip as she watched the varying emotions run across his handsome face. All the while, she was crawling closer to him with excruciatingly slow movements. With every inch, the atmosphere was changing all around them, almost as if nature itself had halted life in order to watch the outcome of what had started as an innocent comment.

Harry cleared his throat, and when he spoke it was on a soft whisper. "Who prey-tell, will be my teacher?"

She was so close now that their breath mingled as one. Brown eyes locked and held green, her lips were a feather's width away from brushing his. The world seemed to have stopped turning, and the meadow became incredibly silent.

"Me," was her soft and oh-so-quiet reply, and then they were kissing.

The heat enveloped their bodies instantly. Arms became entwined, and Harry fell back onto the grass, dragging Ginny down on top of him, holding her very close. Both participants had to close their eyes against the intensity of the kiss. As the kiss deepened, fireworks erupted, choirs sang, and a chorus of hallelujahs rang out echoing through the fields. Harry was almost positive he heard someone remark… 'it's about bloody time!'



* * *

I know some of you have been waiting, well here you go. Mind you, nothing is as simple as it seems. For the answer to that you will have to wait for the next few chapters. (hee hee hee…. I know, I'm evil as it's so much fun!)

I am on a short break from my holiday's week. We went to Montreal for four days, then came back because Jarred (my oldest, the one who wrote the story) had baseball practice (last one before the provincials) and then the following day he has a soccer game. Friday we are off again to Toronto for the weekend for the provincials, so I wont be back to writing until next week.

**A/N:** I am having some problems making up my mind on a certain aspect of this story so I created a poll. If you have time, please check it out and pick one of the options. Thanks so much for all your help.

Thanks again for every review, I love them all! Of course I give my full hearted thanks and appreciation to my wonderful beta justloony, she makes my words shine by taking away my run on sentences and spelling mistakes (she's so clever).

Once again I remind you, please enjoy reading and remember to review simply because they make me so happy and in return I will send you a hint to the next chapter. Hey, if anyone is interested there is 107 days (as of August 6th) until the opening of HBP. YIPPEE!!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Rumors, Gossip and Idle Chatter!**

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

At some point during that blazing kiss they had switched places and she was now pinned with her back pressed into the sweet smelling grass, while Harry laid above her, resting slightly on his knees and arms to take his weight off her. His thighs were situated on either side of hers, trapping her between them. Not that she was complaining.

"Harry?" Ginny tried again.

He was staring down at her with a dazed expression and a smile playing on his lips. She could almost see the wheels moving as his thought process struggling to comprehend what had just happened between them. It was then they heard Ron and Hermione (still arguing), only it was getting louder as they made their way back to the pond.

"Honestly Ronald, there is no use denying it," she sniffed. "I was there for Merlin's sake, I was part of it!"

"Yes, well, there are all types aren't there," stumbled Ron wildly. "It was meant as friendly!" Ron had a thread of panic in his voice that matched the look in his eyes.

They stopped walking. The silence that ran between them seemed almost deafening. It also served to bring Harry out of his shocked state. Startled green eyes took in the young red head he had trapped beneath him.

"Um…Gin?" Harry looked towards his friends to judge how long he had to say what he so desperately wanted to say. Time was _not_ on his side. Harry rolled off onto his back quickly and took a deep breath. He turned his head to the side and whispered, "we'll talk soon."

Ginny slowly sat up, drawing her knees up to reach her chin. She smiled weakly at the boy lying on the grass with his eyes closed, taking in deep breaths. _Just once, I would like to have some time alone with Harry. Please, oh please don't let him regret it!_

"I need ice cream," whispered Hermione as she slumped down beside her young friend. She had wiped her eyes, however the tell-tale signs that she had been crying were all present.

Ginny grunted her agreement as she blew away the escaped wisps of hair from her face. The two friends promptly made their excuses to head back to the Burrow to enjoy the time tested medicinal therapy of ice cream.

Harry opened his eyes as he felt the shadow over head. It was the wrong red head. Absolutely _not_ the one that was playing on his mind at the moment, but nonetheless, this one seemed to need to talk.

"Everything sorted mate?" Harry asked as he went about positioning himself into a more comfortable sitting position.

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess," mumbled Ron. In actual fact, he had no clue, but really that should not be news to anyone. This girl/boy thing was far more complicated than any Potions class Snape could _ever_ dream up.

"I don't know, Harry. Girls are mental, that's what they are. It seems the older they get the scarier they become. Blimey, what the bloody hell I was meant of have done? Only Merlin knows!"

Ron knew exactly what his crimes were, but he just was not ready to admit to them, not even to himself. He could only hope that he had not screwed things up irrevocably. Ron dropped down beside Harry and stared out into nothing.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Hmm," mumbled Harry. He had his own thoughts running through his mind. Things like exactly what it would take to get Ginny alone. Maybe he would have to resort to stunning.

"Who do you fancy?" Ron kept his eyes trained towards the pond. Even though Harry had told him that he did not fancy Hermione, a part of him was not convinced that he had been telling the truth.

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. _Merlin, not this again!_ "Why do I have to fancy someone?"

"Come on mate. You show all the classic signs. Plus you're practicing your 'chatting-up' skills on Ginny!" Ron turned to watch Harry. "That's another thing Harry. Maybe you could lay off the charm on her. I know she said she was over you and all, but still. Mind you, Dean might object, seeing as he's dating her. Git!"

"What?" Harry squeaked. _Why, why would she kiss me like that if she was with Dean? Bloody hell!_

"Sure, she was bloody boasting about it on the train ride home after last term," snarled Ron. "Soon after she finished with that Corner prat! Sat there bold as brass going on about how she 

and Thomas were 'together.'" Ron shuddered at the thought and horrible memory. _I can keep an eye on the bloke since the prat will be sharing a dorm with us. Handy that! _Ron thought.

"Well, I don't fancy _anyone,_" Harry sulked.

"Fine, whatever you say," Ron smirked; he knew his friend fancied someone. _I just hope it's not Hermione! Bloody hell, I bet is her._

The door to Ginny's room clicked softly. Each girl took their favorite spots, each sporting a bowl of chocolate ice cream, for medicinal purposes only of course. They honored the silence in order to savoir the first bite.

"Ginny?" The girl in question answered with a raised eyebrow as she ate another mouthful of the creamiest, most chocolate ice cream in the whole of England . "You have a leaf in your hair." Giggling, Hermione reached across to remove the offending artifact.

"So, what have you been up to, Miss Weasley?" She still held the evidence of some type of shenanigan in her hand as she watched the glow shine across her friend's pretty face.

"Nothing, Harry and I were just…well, we were talking and it just happened." Ginny's words tumbled out of her mouth. She really wanted to tell someone, but she wasn't entirely sure what it all meant.

"I don't recall asking if you had gotten up to something with Harry." Hermione smiled knowingly. Ginny groaned as she realized that she spoke too soon. Hermione smiled and leaned in closer.

"What 'just happened' exactly?" Hermione now was very curious to know the answer.

Ginny became really quiet. She sat staring down into her ice cream bowl, stirring the delicious dessert around and around until its texture was more like soft mush then hard ice cream.

"Ginny?" questioned Hermione, "are you alright?"

"He kissed me," she whispered, "or rather, I kissed him. But he did kiss me back. Rather brilliantly actually!" Ginny looked up into the smiling face of her friend. "But then he said, well, you and Ron came and he said 'we'll talk soon,' and then you know everything from there. What does that mean? 'We'll talk?' you don't think he's regretting it do you?"

"I don't know Ginny. Harry has a lot of things on his plate at the moment, things that he hasn't told you, things that I don't honestly know if he ever will or for that matter can." Hermione wanted desperately to let her friend know. Maybe she would be able to understand more about the young seeker, maybe, just maybe she might be able to help him in away that neither herself nor Ron ever could.

Ginny mulled that over for a minute or two. Harry was always surrounded by secrets, there was nothing new in that. Ginny looked up suddenly from her thoughts, a wicked smirk on her face. Hermione swallowed down a mouthful of ice cream that felt more like a lump of lead. Ginny had on her 'Weasley' face, the one the twins used when they were about to embarrass someone, or reveal another fantastic prank.

"Tell me where you and Ron were yesterday, and what exactly you two were up to." The look in her eyes expressed the determination she felt towards getting the answers to her inquiry.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione went silent for a moment, thinking over how prudent it would be to actually confide in the younger girl. But wasn't that the whole point in finding a best girlfriend in Ginny? "Ron kissed me!"

Silence took over the room; the walls were thick with it. Ginny sat across from her friend with her mouth hanging open. Never in her life did she think her oblivious brother would ever get up the nerve. But clearly she had her suspicions.

"Oh. My. God!" Ginny squealed with delight.

"Not so loud Ginny!" Hermione glanced at the bedroom door, suspiciously trying to wager if someone could have overheard them.

Ginny's peals of laughter overtook her small body. This was brilliant! What a summer! Surely it had to be the best one on record. Nothing could ever compare to this.

"That's fantastic, Hermione," Ginny grinned widely up into the concerned look on her friend and paused. "What's the matter, I thought you wanted him to kiss you?"

"I did, I do!" Hermione took in a steadying breath. "That was what the argument was about, you see. He said, well, he said it was only meant as a friendly kiss. Nothing but friends."

Ginny's smile slid from her pretty face. "Git!" She had never been angrier with her insensitive buffoon of a brother in her life. "He needs a good kick up the arse!"

Hermione nodded her head sadly in agreement and slumped back onto the bed with a sigh. "I don't think he likes me like that, in _that_ way and now," she sat up suddenly with a total look of humiliation. "Oh Merlin, Ginny, I think I might have thrown myself at him. What if I forced him into it?"

Hermione groaned and flopped back once more onto the bed, with one hand draped over her face covering her eyes. Ginny patted her friend's leg in commiseration. _Boys! Insensitive prats, the whole lot of them!_

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

* * *

I know, I know, but this is Harry's life and things can't go smoothly, right? (I have been told before that I am evil, so it's not going to hurt my feelings). All I can promise you is that it will all work out and you won't be tortured with chapters and chapters of angst. In fact, I can promise some pretty steamy chapters coming very soon.

Thanks again to **justloony**, who remains the world's best beta! And also to everyone who has sent me reviews. I really, really, love them all.

Presently I am using the hotel computer to post, as I just can't seem to stay away LOL! I also started (I know, I 'm late) the book Twilight, and I am pleased to inform you all that I can't put the thing down (other than to update, as Harry Potter will always be my first love. Sorry Edward).

Anywho, keep reading and hope to read your review lighting up my inbox. I know you do it for the hints but hey, I love it anyway!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter nineteen **

**Just Answer the Question!**

To an outsider, the Burrow was as it normally was: full of life, laughter and of course, love. However, to Molly's seasoned eye, there had been a definite change in the atmosphere. She couldn't quite put her finger on it yet, but she would. Time would soon tell, as it always did.

"Right you lot, you'll be going back to school soon and I don't want everything left to the last minute." Molly eyed the sullen teenagers who were abnormally quiet this morning. "For once I would like to be able to get to the train station without the chaos that usually follows."

Ron sat half listening, staring blankly into his plate. Harry politely nodded his head with acknowledgement, but his eyes never left the safety of the wall ahead of him. Ginny and Hermione sat side by side, picking at their breakfast morosely. The boys were at one end of the table while the girls sat on the opposite side, down further so that there could be as much space in-between the pairs as possible.

"I want you _all_ to pick-up your rooms and bring down _all_ your dirty laundry. Mind you, bring down _all _your robes and uniforms so that I can have them ready for you to pack." Molly watched the teens with suspicion. Something was going on. _Well, with a bit of luck it will only be normal teenage drama, I'll take that over death threats and plots any day,_ thought Molly with a sigh. She turned back to her spotless kitchen, ready to do battle with any unsuspecting mess that tried to lay claim to it.

The girls were the first to head upstairs, followed shortly by Harry, and then Ron. The girls' door was closed tight, and indistinguishable soft murmurs could be heard drifting through into the hall. Harry sighed sadly and headed into his room, leaving his door ajar. Ron popped his head in on his way passing.

"Oi, Harry. Fancy a game of Wizard's Chess?" The hopeful look in his eye was almost comical. The obvious ploy to avoid his room was predictable.

"Sure, _after_ I finish my room. Maybe you should do yours and get it out of the way." Harry hoped his suggestion would not fall on deaf ears, but he doubted it.

Ron shrugged and headed off towards his room, grumbling. Harry had to snicker at his friend: he would put off using his last breath if he could. The soft laughter that drifted from the hall had him scowling again. _I can't believe she's going with Thomas, that git! _Harry was gathering his washing and pushing it into the basket with unnecessary force.

The door to the girl's room opened at the exact moment Harry had stepped out into the hall, carrying his laundry to bring down for the wash. He gave a weak smile and silently headed off to the laundry room.

"See, I told you it wasn't my imagination," Ginny said softly, and sadness filled her eyes. "He must be regretting kissing me. I really don't know what I've done wrong!"

Hermione watched one of her best friends descend the stairs. It was a mystery as to why Harry had suddenly gone from charmer to brooder. He was fine just yesterday when they were at the pond, but then his attitude towards Ginny changed drastically at dinner.

"I wonder if Ron said anything to him," Hermione wondered out loud. The minute she saw the clouds of anger take over her friend's eyes, she knew voicing her thoughts was a _big _mistake.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, accusations swimming in her mind. _It must have something to do with Ron! Git, I'll kill him!_ Ginny was furious. "Take this down to Mum will you? I would like to have a little _chat_ with my brother!"

Before Hermione could say a word, the angry red head was halfway up the stairs to her brother's room. Hermione struggled down the stairs, mumbling something about a Weasley in a temper.

"Hey, let me help you with that." Harry had taken one of the baskets from his friend with an accompanying smile that she had not seen since yesterday around lunchtime.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione followed him into the laundry room to deposit the baskets. They were just about to find Mrs. Weasley to ask if there was anything else that needed doing, when Ron and Ginny exploded into the parlour from the staircase.

"YOU MUST HAVE SAID SOMETHING TO HIM," accused Ginny.

"GET OFF MY BACK WOMAN! I TOLD YOU, HE'S NOT INTERESTED, IT WAS PRACTICE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE," Ron hollered back

"PRACTICE FOR WHAT? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE, YOU GREAT PRAT!" Ginny had her hands on her hips and was standing directly in front of her equally angry brother, their faces inches apart.

"Honestly Ron, keep your voice down. Do you want all of England to hear you?" Hermione hissed and tried to pull him away from his angry sister, hoping to defuse the situation enough to make some sense of it all.

"SHE'S YELLING TOO, IT'S NOT JUST ME! BUT I FORGOT, IT'S ALWAYS MY BLOODY FAULT!" Ron had turned his temper onto Hermione, but she was not going to take it this time.

"BECAUSE IT NORMALLY IS YOUR FAULT," screeched Hermione.

Harry was speechless. He had no idea what was going on, or for that matter whom the blame lied with. The sound of all three of his friends arguing at the same time over the origin of the 'problem' was getting very loud.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS FUSS ABOUT," screamed Mrs. Weasley. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I'LL HAVE NONE OF IT IN MY HOUSE, YOU HEAR! STOP IT!"

The room went deadly silent, apart from the heavy breathing of the three that had been arguing as they tried to get their blood pressure to recede. Harry watched with fascination, wondering what could have cause such a fuss.

"Now, would someone mind telling me what all that was about?" Molly had the look of determination in her eyes. Whatever the problem was, she wanted it sorted out and sorted out now!

The three looked at each other, each wondering who would start to unravel the many accusations to get to the bottom of the matter. Ginny cleared her throat and stole a glance at Harry.

"Ron told Harry something, something about me. I'm not sure what," she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Whatever it was has Harry treating me differently." The last part was mumbled softly. _Bloody hell, what was I supposed to say? Harry won't take the time to feel me up anymore, and I think it has something to do with Ron?_ Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I didn't say anything, other than to tell him to stop practicing his charm on Ginny," squeaked Ronald.

"Harry, that's not true is it," demanded Hermione. She was furious with her friends. They had no right to play with Ginny's affections.

"No, I wasn't _practicing_ anything," protested Harry. He wanted to say more but _not _in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, now that you are discussing this with an acceptable volume level, I will leave you to it." Molly excused herself quietly. She had many years dealing with hormonal teenagers, and she found the best thing for everyone was to retreat and let them sort themselves out. Of course, positioning herself within hearing distance was also key to this course of action.

"Ronald, what exactly did you say to Harry yesterday after we left" Hermione had on her no nonsense look. She was now more determined then ever to get to the bottom of it.

"Bloody hell, all I said was he should stop practicing his charms on Ginny, and I asked if he was going to take out anyone from the long list of hopefuls." Ron smirked at his friend's blush.

"Why is it so bad that he _practice_ his charms on me," questioned Ginny with narrowed eyes.

"I _wasn't_ practicing," butted in Harry. He was getting rather annoyed now. He had been seriously flirting with her, and the implication that he was not serious was getting on his nerves.

"Yes, yes Harry, we know. But for arguments sake," Hermione said, and turned her suspicious eyes onto Ron once again, "why _exactly_ is it a bad idea for Harry to charm Ginny?"

"Well, for one thing I don't want her getting her hopes up," started Ron.

"MY HOPES!" Ginny was mortified. How dare he! Why, he practically implied that she could _never_ be good enough for Harry.

"Ginny, let him finish. We will never get to the bottom of this mess if you keep interrupting." Hermione patted her friend kindly in hopes of settling her down. She had a feeling that they were close to finding out something important.

"As I was saying," sniffed Ron, "I didn't want her to get _ideas_ and start that bloody crush all over again. Damned nuisance if you ask me!"

"No one asked _you,_ Ronald!" Ginny barked.

Harry eyed his friend suspiciously. There was something he was holding back, and he didn't think Ginny could take much more of these nonintentional insults. He decided he would give Ron a few more minutes with the rope that he was unintentionally hanging himself with, and then he would step in.

"Not to mention Thomas," continued Ron.

"Thomas?" questioned Ginny.

"Yes, Ginny. Thomas, Dean Thomas. Remember him? Tall, dark, in our year." he was indicating himself and his two best friends dramatically. "Ring any bells?" Ron had a superior smirk on his face, it was almost as good as the one Malfoy sported.

"I know who he is, _Ronald,_" snarled Ginny through her teeth. "I just don't understand what he has to do with anything."

Hermione and Ginny were now openly glaring at Ron, their hands crossed over their chests with their feet tapping in unison.

"Oh, sure! Why would your boyfriend have anything to do with you making a fool out of yourself, falling all over Harry?" Ron rolled his eyes with impatience. " No, I can't see why that would be a problem!" Ron's words were now dripping with sarcasm.

"MY BOYFRIEND?" screamed Ginny.

"Is that true Ginny," questioned Hermione with shock. She couldn't believe that Ginny would flirt so outrageously with Harry if she was seeing someone else; it just didn't make sense.

"NO! It's not bloody true," Ginny turned angrily towards her brother. "You told Harry I was going with Dean?"

"You are," squeaked Ron in his own defense.

"Are you?" questioned Harry softly. He needed now, more than ever, the answer to that simple question.

"NO! I AM BLOODY WELL NOT!" Ginny was furious. Not only did her brother interfere with her and Harry, but Harry must have believed that she was the kind of girl that would kiss him like _that_ at the same time she was supposedly seeing another bloke.

"You're not," squeaked Ron. He was so confused that his head was starting to hurt.

"NO! I'm not," Ginny returned.

"But you said on the train, you said you _chose_ him," accused Ron.

Everything went quiet as three sets of eyes watched the varying emotions cross the young girls face. Slowly, she shook her head and sighed. What a mess this all was. Hopefully she could explain and have this all sorted so she could finally get on with snogging Harry senseless.

"He asked me, before we left for the summer, to be his girlfriend," started Ginny.

"Bloody git," grumbled Ron.

Hermione greeted his interruption with a not so tender nudge in the ribs. Ginny glared at her brother and continued.

"I told him that I wanted to think about it, as I had just broken off with Michael," explained Ginny with narrowed eyes in the direction of her brother. "I never said I was his girlfriend."

"But you told me, on the train, you said that you chose him," insisted Ron

Harry and Hermione kept quiet during the sibling's exchange, heads swiveling in the direction of who ever was speaking. They could have been watching a Muggle tennis match.

"I only said that to you, _Ronald,_ after your insulting comments about my _private_ life. Whom I chose to go with was then, and will _always_ be, up to me, and has _nothing_ to do with you or any of the other _prats_ I call brother!" Ginny poked her brother's chest with each point, the last one rather hard, causing Ron to rub his chest in protest.

"So, you're _not_ seeing Dean," questioned Harry cautiously.

Ginny swiftly turned her anger onto the unsuspecting raven haired teen. Harry took a step back, instinctively looking for shelter. She was angry. _Very _angry.

"No Harry, I am NOT seeing Dean! How could you think I would kiss you like that if I was seeing someone else?" Ginny searched his eyes, the hurt she felt showing clearly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU KISSED HARRY! AND EXACTLY WHAT DOES '_LIKE THAT'_ MEAN?" It was Ron's turn to become enraged. His baby sister was snogging his best mate, under his roof no less!

"Oh bugger off Ron! I told you I can _kiss_ who ever I wish!" Ginny was once again enraged with her brother's assumption that he could call the shots of her love life. To emphasize her point, she swooped upon a startled Harry and dragged his lips to hers.

Quickly, very quickly, their kiss ignited into a burning flame. Harry's hands reached for her waist and dragged her tight against his body, while at the same time her hands entwined in his hair trapping him to her incase he decided to break free.

Hermione giggled, blushed, and looked away, as Ron stood stunned, opening and closing his mouth in a silent shock.

"GINNY! GET OFF HIM!" Ron had finally found his voice.

The two broke apart, both with laboring breath. That had been some kiss. The two stood staring into each others eyes. Harry smiled and softly brushed an escaped strand of hair from her cheek, and tucked it behind her ear.

"Gin," he questioned softly, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny smiled sweetly and ran her fingers through his perpetually messy locks. "Just try to stop me!"



* * *

Well, did I promise or did I promise? I told you it wouldn't be a long drawn out misunderstanding. Mainly because I can't write angst well. I also like my Ginny to be happy and Harry, well he makes her happy! There will be some yummy kissy chapters coming up, chapter 21 and 22 are rather….well, for all you snogging fans, you will like it.

We are back from Toronto now, and although my son's team did not make it into the finals. My son played amazingly, even the coach came up to us after to tell us that the team would not have done nearly as well without him. Of coarse this made his head swell, but he really is a fantastic catcher. Oh well, hockey season is just around the corner and as of Monday he is off to goalie camp (all together now….cha-ching!)

Also, I finished twilight, wow what a book! I now want to marry Edward! I bought all the others at the same time, so I will begin the next book in the series. I was sure she would turn into a vampire, it's got to happen at some point or the romance will be doomed. Anyone who has read more than the first book, don't tell me. I will find out as I read them. But I am looking forward to the movie that's coming out.

Again, my thanks go out to my beta **justloony** without whom my story would be filled with spelling errors and other such horrors. Other thanks go out to all you wonderful readers who take the time to share a kind word with me. It truly keeps me motivated to work harder on each chapter (short though they may be) in hopes that you will enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.

As always, please keep reading and reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter twenty **

**But Why?**

Mrs. Weasley walked back into the room once the yelling had stopped. On the surface, it looked as if all the wrinkles had been ironed out. It would have seemed that way completely if it hadn't of been for her second youngest scowling at his best friend and baby sister.

"Right, glad to see everything has been sorted. Ronald where is your laundry?" Molly turned searching eyes to her son, pinning him to the very spot on the floor where he was presently glowering.

"Yeah, well, I haven't quiet finished yet, have I?" He narrowed his eyes in the direction of his sister. "Someone interrupted me!"

"Well, off you go then. Spit spot" Molly ushered him away using sweeping motions with her hands. It took all her patience to remain calm with the boy.

Harry was still holding Ginny's hands as he smiled down into her chocolate brown eyes. Squeezing them gently, he whispered, "I'll just go help him."

Ginny knew what he was up to, and after the approving smile he received from her in return, along with the knowing look from Hermione, Harry headed off back upstairs to help his friend.

Hopefully, their conversation would not get as loud, but he didn't fool himself into thinking it would be all sunshine and roses. Ron did not look like he approved, for what ever reason, but Harry had no intention of giving up his sister, and that in the end was the point he wanted to get across to his stubborn friend.

Ron left the door ajar for the anticipated visit, and he was more then ready for it. He was angry, but for what exactly he wasn't quiet sure. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry; he was his mate, and the best one he had for that matter. No one could be more trustworthy than Harry, so what was the problem? That was something he hoped would come to him sooner rather then later. _Well, look on the bright side. At least you know he doesn't fancy Hermione, _Ron thought bitterly. Maybe if he had it the situation would have been a lot simpler.

'Hey." Harry entered his friend's room with caution.

"Hey," replied Ron tersely.

Harry began gathering up laundry as Ron rooted through his trunk to unearth his school uniform and robes to be cleaned before packing. The atmosphere thickened with every awkward moment.

"Are you going to tell me what your problem is, or do I have to attempt Legilimency?" Harry's sarcasm was not missed.

"I just don't get it," replied Ron, with real puzzlement showing on his face.

"What, Ron?" Harry was somewhat irritated. Why did it have to be like pulling teeth getting information from him? "What _exactly _don't you understand?"

"Why Ginny?" Ron did not hide the disgusted tone inflected with each word.

"Why _not_ Ginny," Harry responded. His tone was getting sharper, and his annoyance was growing with every word from his best mate's mouth.

Ron stood straighter and looked at his friend. Harry had stopped gathering clothes and stood staring back at him in the middle of the small attic bedroom. His eyes had turned a cold, deep emerald green, and you could almost see the sparks shooting from his eyes.

Harry was angry, very angry, and if Ron had an ounce of sense to him he would heed the warning in those eyes. Unfortunately for Ron, his mouth often spoke before his brain could successfully instruct him otherwise.

"Well, I mean, with all those birds sending you panties and letters beggin' for it, why did you have to choose Ginny to shag?" Ron blinked and winced as the word came out of his mouth, instantly knowing he had taken things a bit too far. Even he wanted to hit himself!

In a flash, Harry was across the room and had Ron up against the wall, slamming his shoulders roughly with both hands. His strength seemed to have more then doubled, and it was as if Ron was being held by bars of steel.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Ginny like that again!" Harry did not yell; his voice came out calm, eerily calm. Each word was like steel, and his eyes were shooting sparks. Harry was indeed angry.

Ron had never seen his friend this angry before and he had no wish to ever repeat the experience. He knew that he was very lucky that his friend had enough self control not to have gone for his wand. _Bloody hell, I pity Voldemort,_ thought Ron as he swallowed thickly.

"Sorry Harry." His words came out jerkily, his nerves clearly showing. "I didn't really mean it."

Harry moved away from Ron and took a deep breath. He had been so close to knocking his friend's block off that it had startled him into retreating. Ron was his friend, so whatever was going on had to be sorted, and not with violence.

Besides, he had a sneaking suspicion that neither girl would appreciate him should it result in violence. He had a sneaking suspicion, though, that had Gin heard his unflattering comments, Ron would be sporting a rather fantastic bat bogie right about now.

"I don't want to _shag _your sister Ron," Harry tried to explain his feelings.

Ron had looked up at his friend with a skeptical expression, one eyebrow raised in question of his friend's statement.

Harry looked back at his friend as a silence enveloped the room. The words he had chosen played back in his mind. Harry smirked and shrugged his shoulders._ OK, so maybe I do want to shag her, just not right this minute. Not that I'm going to share that bit of information with Ron._ Harry turned to look out the window in case his friend could read minds.

Harry cleared his throat and tried again. "I like her Ron, a lot. I want to be with her. Nothing you can say or do is going to stop that. Don't ask me to choose Ron, because I won't do it. Just know, I am _not_ giving her up. Not for you, not for_ anyone._"

Harry fell back into silence and waited for his friend's response. They looked at their shoes, the wall, the window, and the door. They looked anywhere except at each other as the silence grew.

"But why Ginny," Ron whined.

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. Did his friend really want a list that made everything about his sister wonderful?

"Never mind, I don't want to know!" Ron jumped in before his friend could say another word. He decided that there were some things that he was better off not knowing.

"Just _don't_ hurt her Harry. I mean it. You may not be scared of me or any of my brothers for that matter, but trust me when I say that you _don't _want to get on the wrong side of Ginny's wand!" Ron shuddered at many memories of him doing just that.

Harry smirked, and Ron smiled, and the boys got on with their task at hand. Harry smiled to himself. _How do I always end up helping him clean his room?_

"Hermione dear, would you be a love and fetch the laundry off the line" Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girl kindly. She watched as the young girl headed off to the meadow with a basket tucked under her arms.

She turned her attention towards her only daughter, who was currently elbow-deep in pastry. Molly had purposely set out chores to separate the two girls in order to have a little chat with her daughter, uninterrupted. The decision to have Ginny make the pastry for tonight's dessert was nothing more then a maneuver to ensure her entrapment during the impending discussion.

"Now Ginny love, I want you to explain to me what this morning was all about."

Ginny turned watchful eyes towards her mother. The indications for a trap were all there, flashing before her eyes, and she still fell for it. _Merlin's great baggy y-fronts she's good!_ Looking back into the bowl of raw pastry dough she was currently kneading with a bit more force than necessary, she gave a sigh of surrender.

"Yesterday," Ginny began quietly, "Harry and I. Um, well…" Ginny swallowed down her fear before rushing through the rest of her explanation, hoping to Merlin that her mother would not overreact and lock her up with the ghoul until she was thirty.

"Harry kissed me, and I kissed him back. Then Ron told him I was seeing Dean Thomas, which I am most certainly NOT. At any rate, Harry thought I was and stopped flirting and I thought, well it doesn't really matter what I thought. Ron interfered, I found out, we yelled, I kissed Harry, he kissed me back and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

Silence filled the room, and Molly was relieved with full understanding. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more of a comforting balm for the younger witch's stretched nerves. Her heart was telling her she had nothing to be scared of; her mother adored Harry! It was her traitorous mind that had her filled with trepidation of her mother's forthcoming reaction.

"How did Ron get the impression you were dating Dean Thomas?" Molly narrowed into the one issue that had Ginny looking slightly guilty. _Merlin she's good,_ thought Ginny once again.

"I kind of told him, at the end of last semester. On the train ride home," mumbled Ginny.

"And why would you say such a thing if it was not true Ginevra?"

Uh-oh, full name!

"He was acting like a prat…"

"GINEVRA," warned her mother

"Well he was," mumbled Ginny. "Fine, he was bothering me greatly." Ginny rolled her eyes as she adjusted her chosen words. "I had broken up with Michael Corner, and Ron was rabbiting on about my choice of boyfriend or some such nonsense. Anyway, I told him I had _chosen_ Dean to shut him up."

"Who's Michael Corner," questioned Molly

"Doesn't matter does it? I've broken it off with him." Ginny was getting a bit irritated with her mother now, after all, she had just told her mother that she was dating Harry. Didn't she _ever_ want to talk about Harry?

"I suppose not, I just didn't realize you had started dating." Molly looked a little put out. Her daughter was growing up. Not that it was unwelcome, but couldn't she have a few more years of childhood before she had to face life as a young woman?

"Well, I have." Ginny looked directly at her mother, eyes daring her to deny her the chance of a relationship with Harry. She would not give that up without a fight!

"At any rate," continued Ginny, "Dean had asked me before the train left, you know, to be his girlfriend," Ginny had added at the confused look on her mothers face. "I said, well, I told him I wasn't ready for anther relationship. I wanted some time to think about it."

"And did you? Think about it?" her mother asked kindly

"Not really" responded Ginny. "He's cute and all, but he's _not_ Harry. I love Harry, Mum. No one can take his place in my heart."

Molly smiled kindly into the hopeful face of her baby girl. She wasn't so much a baby any more, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, strong and capable in every way that was possible. Molly was extremely proud of the young woman she had grown to be.

"I think you made the right choice. Harry is a lovely lad." Molly smiled, and her voice was soft and kind. "Ginny," Molly warned, her tone changing to match her words.

"Just because I love Harry like he was one of the family doesn't mean the rules have changed. You will conduct yourself in a way that becomes a young lady. You will _not_ take advantage of your close accommodations, and all bedroom doors _will_ remain open if or when you find yourself alone together!"

"Yes, mother." Ginny smiled as she washed her hands clean from the sticky pastry, rolling her eyes for her mother's behavior. She couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her pretty face.

Ginny smiled and kissed her mother lovingly on the cheek as she moved off towards the laundry room to help fold the basket of laundry that Hermione had brought back in from the line.

Molly smiled. With a soft sigh, she dreamed about her baby girl's future, and possibly a house filled with red–haired, green-eyed babies to someday run rampant through the Burrow's halls.



* * *

I know, I know Ron's a prat! But remember he was never as mature as Harry. He is not so bad after he gets his mind around things; it just takes him longer to get there then most. He is one of my favorite characters actually, I like his humour. Someone asked me to spell out why Hermione likes him so much. I think in a further chapter I just might attempt it. LOL!

Thanks to my wonderful Beta, who is very busy right now and if she is reading this, please know you have my full support. Don't worry about getting my chapters back the next day. I can wait; you make it worth the wait.

Thanks again to every one of my reviewers and readers. If you are enjoying the story and have not dropped me a line, please consider it. I would love to hear from you. To everyone who has, again my thanks and appreciation flows out to you all. I truly am inspired with every comment.

Hope you liked this chapter. There is plenty more to come, so stay tuned. As always please remember to press that magic button and review. You will get your clue and my heartfelt thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter twenty-one **

**Learning, Loving, Laughing**

Ron and Harry made their way downstairs laughing like nothing had ever happened. Ron snickered as Ginny narrowed her eyes in their direction, casting her suspicion. Once Ron had added his laundry basket to the already bulging pile, he headed off to the kitchen to rustle himself up something to eat, whistling a happy tune.

Harry walked toward the girls with a smile on his face. He bent his head to brush a kiss on Ginny's lips, a greeting he intended to enjoy on a regular basis. "Hello love," he said.

Ginny smiled sweetly as she crossed her hands over her chest and leaned against the wall, one eyebrow raised in silent question.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about." Harry smiled, then turned towards Hermione with a wink.

"Um, I think I might get a drink. Pumpkin juice anyone?" Hermione asked the first question she could come up with. Ginny had an 'I'm not finished with you yet' look in her eyes, and she had a feeling that Harry was about to find out sooner rather then later that the previous argument was not quite finished.

"Nothing for me thanks," Ginny said, her eyes never leaving her boyfriend.

Harry started to get the feeling that he was in trouble, but for what he wasn't sure. However, he was positive that Ginny would let him in on the details quick enough. The best thing he could do was bide his time and hope he could come up with a reasonable apology for something that he had no clue he had done.

Ginny waited until the other girl had left the laundry room, closing the door with a soft click to ensure as much privacy as possible for the newly made couple.

"So Harry, you think I'm the type of girl to agree to date someone, then kiss another bloke just because my boyfriend's not around?" Ginny watched him with one eyebrow raised.

He could see her eyes darken with small golden sparks that danced to the beat of her heart. He was positive that he had never seen anyone more gorgeous then her. At this exact moment she was stunning, and it took an Olympian effort not to reach out to her and take her in his arms. Instinct told him that would be a bad thing.

"What? No, of course not," he responded, with a defiant shake of his head.

"Oh really," she purred with mock surprise, "Then why did you believe I was seeing Dean? Please tell me how you could believe I was seeing him and kissing you and _not_ believe that I was the type of girl to be able to do both?"

Harry's eyes had widened as his mind scrambled to find some type of answer. He nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His hand moved to rub the back of his neck. What did she want to hear? It would have been easier if she would give him some type of clue. It was times like this that he wished with all his heart that he had his Dad or Mum to confide in, or at least be able consult a book. _Merlin, now I sound like Hermione._

Harry swallowed nervously, his mouth feeling as dry as one of Aunt Petunia's homemade cakes. He ruffled his already messy hair, and took a stab at explaining himself. What was the worst that could happen? _Maybe,_ he thought, _I better not answer that._

"I didn't know what to think Gin. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend by the pond. I was scared you'd say no. Then Ron and Hermione came back and I lost my nerve. After Ron said I should leave you alone, that you were seeing Dean, well, I don't know. I just stopped feeling, my mind shut down. I didn't want to think about it. The thought of you with Thomas was maddening, and if he had been around I'm sure I would have thumped him one right then and there."

Ginny bent her head slightly to one side, watching him closely. Harry was sure she could see everything in his mind. He had never felt that aware of someone watching him before. It was a bit nerve-racking, yet with her it was also comforting.

"Why would you think I would say no?" questioned Ginny softly.

He must have had some idea how very much she liked him. Okay, so maybe he didn't understand yet that she was deeply and madly in love with him, but that would come in time. He had never truly been loved since he was one year old. She reckoned he didn't really know how to love or what it actually was. She was more than willing to teach him what love was.

Harry shrugged his shoulders; he couldn't put it into words how vulnerable he felt around her. The intensity of his feelings that coursed through his blood when they were together was frightening. Even the simplest of touches had the power to send him up in flames. It terrified him and excited him at the same time, but to have to put it into words was simply overwhelming.

"Harry, you need to know that I would _never_ do anything to hurt you." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging him to hold her. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer as they gazed into each others eyes.

"You're going to have to be patient with me, you know." Harry smiled. "I want to be able to share things with you. I want this thing we have work and grow. I just don't have the faintest idea how to go about it."

She looked up into his face adoringly. He was beyond sweet, kind, thoughtful, and of course, incredibly sexy. It would not be a hardship to help him with his request. Ginny ran her fingers through his silky locks, her soul memorizing every detail with her touch.

"We'll figure it out together Harry. It's not like I'm exactly an expert in these matters. I just want us to trust each other." She smiled and kissed him gently, brushing his lips with a feather light touch.

They embraced each other with a tight hug. Harry took in a deep breath, filling his senses with her scent. He pulled back to look at her once again as her hands rested gently on his shoulders. He kissed her on her forehead, pulled back, and smiled again.

His hand brushed a long strand of crimson coloured hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. It was one of his favorite things to do. He leaned in towards her and brushed her lips with his own, a gentle, lips almost not touching type of kiss. She sighed. An electric shudder ran the length of her spine.

Harry kissed her again, one brief touch at first, then a second that was more an intermingling of breath, a sampling, an introduction of what was to come. Then he came back, increasing the pressure as he moved his lips over hers. His kiss gave generously, encouraging her to open to his touch, inviting her to participate in the dance of lips and then as he deepened the kiss, he began the dance again but this time with tongues.

Ginny sighed as she clung to him, her spine seemed to melt, her body instinctively arching into his, letting herself be supported by his hands. She continued to cling to him like a drowning victim to a life boat, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, feeding on his unique male taste and touch.

"Lunch is read…." Hermione stopped short, and with a squeak of an apology she quickly backed out and shut the door.

Harry reluctantly drew back from his girlfriend and treated her to her favorite lazy half smirk. The desire for her was still visible in his eyes. The power of it made her shudder with anticipation.

"School will start up again soon. We'll find ourselves a lovely little corner, far, far away from everyone." Ginny's heart swelled with the promise of some _alone_ time.

Harry's grin broadened with his agreement. He quickly swooped down and swung Ginny over his shoulder so that she was left dangling with half her body down his back. He turned swiftly towards the Burrow's kitchen, ignoring the giggles and lame protest from the girl in his arms.

"Harry!" Ginny giggled as she attempted to swat at his backside. _Oh Merlin, what a bum!_ The excitement she felt with the knowledge that it was all hers filled her with delight.

The occupants of the kitchen looked up at the arrival of the young couple. Molly grinned and turned her attention back to the sandwiches she was preparing. Hermione laughed with uninhibited delight as Ron rolled his eyes and feigned a gagging motion. This earned him a swat up the side of the head from Hermione.

Harry gently placed his laughing girlfriend in her regular spot, and took the seat beside her. With one more kiss, landing just below her ear, he turned his attention to the mouthwatering selection in front of him.

Ginny shared a happy smile with Hermione and helped herself to some lunch. That was one kiss that was going down in her new diary, not to mention being described in great detail to anyone who cared to listen!

One thing was for sure; she planned to be the recipient of more of those bone melting kisses the minute the train left the station. Only a few more days, and one family dinner to get through, and then he would be hers to do with what she pleased!



* * *

I know, I said Wednesday but she's busy….poor girl is surrounded by 6 year olds LOL! I only have to deal with one 7 year old and a 10 year old boy (who thank Merlin, go back to school in one week!)

Thanks to my wonderful beta (who is in need of a nap, but still edits my chapters, she is too good to me!) and many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers (I love hearing from you!) and another thanks to all of you who read my story and enjoy it silently (I would REALLY love to hear from you!)

Hope you like the chapter; I am posting it from Montreal this time (yes I know, another hotel, but we came to visit family this time. Soccer tournament is next weekend, but thankfully close to home.

Remember to send me a line and in return I will send you my warmest thanks and a clue for the next one.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter twenty-two**

**Back Seat Parking**

It was cramped, it was uncomfortable, and it was the best that they could come up with on short notice. They had tried other places, places like the pantry, the broom shed, and even the bathroom. But when the house you're staying in only has one, and there are presently nine people needing such a room, the interruptions are frequent and unpredictable.

Fortunately for Harry and Ginny, the person who always seemed to come upon the enamored couple was Hermione. She, however, found it most embarrassing, not to mention shocking at times, depending on how long the couple had been locked away.

Presently the young lovers found themselves in the back seat of an old car that Arthur had smuggled in, unbeknownst to Molly of course, that was at this time being housed in the far corner of the old shed. Arthur usually spent hours squirreled away playing with his Muggle inventions, but as he had no choice but to spend more and more time at the Ministry than at the Burrow these days, the shed had been reluctantly vacated.

The idea of showing Ginny exactly what many Muggle kids used the back seat for was a perfect excuse to once again bring some life back into the old, dusty, and forgotten work shop.

Ginny lay under Harry on the cramped back seat, and if it hadn't been for the sheer pleasure of Harry's lips dancing down her neck while his hands did wicked things to her body, she might have found reason to complain about the accommodations. As it were, she would gladly settle for the delightful shivers and exquisite tremors that had taken over her body.

Encouraging moans and soft sighs bounced around the small space as each set of hands roamed the others body, memorizing every curve and valley with a single touch. Harry trailed hot greedy kisses down her neck while his clever hands worked at her pretty green top in order to gain access to her covered skin.

Ginny felt his lips start to move west from one shoulder, trailing towards the other side. Her collar bone grew incredibly sensitive to his touch, and she was sure she would at any moment explode from the fire that was burning deep inside.

Ginny felt Harry shiver as she ran her finger nails gently up his back. She felt his lips curve into a smile as he engineered them to start their assault on the other side of her neck towards right ear. The sudden thought of a thankful acknowledgement towards that horrible book Ron had gotten him for his birthday forced a giggle out of the young witch.

"What's so funny," questioned Harry in between kisses.

He knew he didn't have a lot of experience with girls, and the first time he had kissed one, she had ended up crying, but now laughing? Maybe he needed to take better notice of that book Ron had gotten him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," whispered Ginny.

Her eyes were alight with happiness; she positively glowed her enjoyment. Her hands found their way to tangle with his perpetually messy raven locks as she brushed her lips with his, signaling her request to start the snogging session up once more.

Harry looked back into the obviously satisfied face of his girlfriend, and treated her to a lazy have grin that made her stomach flop as the butterflies began a rousing game of Quidditch.

She leaned up to capture his lips again, taking his bottom lip into her mouth and gently sucking on it for a second or two before releasing a satisfied sigh. Harry's grin widened, his eyebrows waggled cockily before his lips took hers again.

Her lips instantly parted under his own, clearly accepting his advances. The kiss started gentle and tender, stoking the flames that burned deep within, waiting for the chance to take control. His lips became more demanding as the kiss deepened.

Soon his kiss was anything but gentle, in no way resembling the earlier exploratory ones. Harry's lips ground against hers, his kiss quickly becoming something like a branding on her mouth, inside and out. The forays of his tongue were nothing short of aggressive and deeply, deeply sensual. Soon her head was spinning, her heart thudding loudly behind her ribs.

One kiss seemed to dissolve into another, then another all the while his hands traveled the length of her body memorizing a trail and locating each sensitive spot. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers entwining together, and then pressing down to stop his head from lifting.

She did not want him to stop kissing her. Not ever! Ginny could feel the fire grow within her, her insides melting into molten lava with each kiss. The desire building between them was moments from bursting out of control. With a strength he had no idea he had, Harry pulled back, thus ending the contact and dousing the flames.

Both looked startled at the intensity of their embrace, breathing heavy into the silence. Slowly, they untangled themselves until they were both sitting side by side, his arms wrapped around her shoulders while she rested her head on his chest. Quietly, she listened to the beat of his heart wrapping widely against his ribs in a duet with her own. She felt his soft lips touch the top of her head. Harry felt her smile against him as she felt his answering grin.

"We best head back in." Ginny spoke softly, running her finger nails softly on his thigh.

"Yeah," he replied. It was hard to concentrate when she was touching him like that. Who knew figure eights could be so alluring?

Neither made a move to leave: the contact of her fingers on his leg was casting its own brand of magic. Harry leaned down and kissed her mouth with a gentle touch. Ginny sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck, trapping him just in case he had any intentions of retreating.

The fire danced back to life instantly as their desire for each other once again threatened to consume them like a wild forest fire. Neither noticed the creak of the door or the tell-tale signs of dust particles dancing in the only ray of light coming from the opened door. Nor did the sound of approaching foot steps alert them to the uninvited company heading their way.

"My god, don't you two ever come up for air?" Hermione spoke sharply.

The two dragged themselves reluctantly apart and grinned sheepishly up at their friend. Ginny attempted to smooth her hair back into place. Harry did not bother, as his looked pretty much the same as always. Grudgingly, the lovers exited the back seat and quietly followed their friend back into the awaiting hive of the Burrow.

"Right you three: find Ron and let's get this table sorted." Mrs. Weasley was busy bustling around the kitchen preparing for the evening meal. It would be the first time in weeks that all her family (except for Percy, as he was still refusing her invitations) would be sitting down for dinner at the same time.

Reminders had been given that morning, telling Arthur, Bill and Charlie that Order business or no Order business, their presence was required this evening. This would be the final meal before the children were to return to school, and under no circumstances were they to be late or otherwise missing from the scheduled event.

The twins had been sent an owl almost hourly reminding them to close up shop early, if at all possible, in order to attend. From the implied tone of her words, the added 'if possible' was only meant as a nicety. No stone would be left unturned should a body fail to show, and unless they were found in dire straights, there would be hell to pay should her request be denied.

With Ron found and rousted from his hiding spot, the table was soon set. Again, the decision to eat out doors was agreed upon due to the sheer volume of guests and family that would be attending.

Harry watched in silence as body after body stepped from the Floo, materializing from one brilliant green flame to another. The sight never failed to amaze him. Even though it was definitely not one of his favorite forms of travel, it was nonetheless a sight to behold.

Was it his imagination or were the Weasley men looking at him differently? Harry momentarily panicked, convinced that a movie showing exactly what he and Ginny had gotten up to that very afternoon was presently now showing above his head for all to see.

Swallowing down his fear, he forced himself to greet each arrival with his usual happy hello. He told himself it was his imagination, nothing was wrong and there was no conspiracy (this time). He had heard that if you tell yourself something over and over again, it would make it so. He hoped so! If not, well then this was going to be one dinner that would not shrink from his memory anytime soon.



* * *

Well now, that was interesting….I'm sure Ginny would be grinning from ear to ear. Anywho, thanks to my wonderful beta who against crazed first graders, illness and her mom's birthday still managed to send me back a chapter. She is indeed super beta! And I thank her.

Thanks to everyone enjoying my story and for all of you sending me your reviews, I thank you even more. Your encouraging words help me continue and strive for better with each chapter.

As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to your responses. I will respond to all along with a juicy tid-bit for the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter twenty-three **

**A word if you please, Harry!**

Harry sat staring at his hands, which were folded tightly in front of him on the table. Ginny sat beside him grinning from ear to ear, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder. Every few minutes, Harry would chance a glance up, and find one or more of the Weasley brothers staring back at him. He wished more than anything that he could tell what they were thinking, but for now he could not, so he wagered the best thing to do was to stay as still as possible and hope that it might help make him invisible. _Bloody hell, where's my invisibility cloak when I need it!_ Harry sighed and looked up.

"Well now, Mr. Potter," began George, a smirk playing on his lips. It was almost like he was trying very hard not to laugh. "How's your love life treating ya?"

Harry had chanced a small movement moments before the question. He couldn't help it, he was thirsty and needed a sip from his glass. He knew staying still was the plan he had decided on and it _never_ paid to deviate from a plan. These were things he knew without a doubt, but the sudden eye contact with George had scrambled his brain and caused him to temporarily forget.

He coughed and sputtered his drink the second George questioned him, spraying a fine mist of pumpkin juice over the amused Remus, who was sitting directly in front of him.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled his apology. He wished instantly that he could take it back once his ex–professor's amused expression developed into an amused chuckle.

"Come now Harry, don't hold out on us," chirped Fred with a matching devious grin.

"Right you are, Potter," grinned Charlie. "I've heard all about these 'letters' from your fans, and it's time to share. There's a good lad."

"Harry is far too much a gentleman to repeat such rubbish," snarled Hermione and Ginny in unison. The twins were visibly impressed.

"Now, now, Ginners, don't get your knickers in a twist. Harry's a big boy, he can handle it," laughed Bill. "A young, good looking kid like him is bound to find himself the centre of a witch's attention."

"I'll have you know he already has a witch's attention," snipped Ginny. "He couldn't handle anyone else!"

"Don't tell me you let that crazy blonde girl get a look in," questioned Charlie.

"What was her name?" asked Remus.

"Vane, Romilda Vane," chorused the twins with a shudder.

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head at the thought. He smiled cautiously towards his fuming girlfriend. She had each one of her brothers in a stare that would send a basalisk running scared. Harry tried to swallow down the lump in his throat as the feeling of it drying and closing up for good tried to over take his senses.

"Stop teasing him." Hermione spoke confidently, trying to come to the rescue of the family dinner and her friend.

"Harry has more class then that," commented Fred, with a knowing wink in Ginny's direction. "Besides, I don't think blondes are his cup of tea."

Harry was not sure he liked the wink that followed that statement. The faint comment he thought he had heard in the meadow drifted back through his memory. Harry groaned as he recognized the voice in his head.

"Aye-aye," chorused the other brothers (with the exception of Ron). "Is Freddy boy holding out on us?"

"Oi! Spill it," demanded George with a hurt expression. His twin never held back information, at least not to him.

"Well, it began," began Fred in his best story teller voice, "the other day when I had to nip home to fetch more of those trick wands"

George was nodding his head with acknowledgement. They had run out of those at the store; they were practically flying off the shelves. The rest of the table hung on every word of Fred's story as a silence took over the table. Harry and Ginny both sat stock still, a slow rosy glow creeping over their features.

"I happened across a young enamored couple. In the grass. By the pond. Lying rather close together. I think one of them might have been hurt, there was a lot of 'moaning' going on." He winked at the embarrassed teens.

"Bloody hell Harry, were you snogging her then too," Ron demanded in a squeaky voice.

Harry didn't know where to put his face. His hands clung to Ginny's under the table, his face growing whiter and whiter.

"That's enough," announced Molly, as she patted Arthur under the table in a private assurance to fill him in later. "Stop embarrassing the boy. Harry and Ginny have started to date. She has our approval. They don't need anything else, nor will they require anyone else to approve." She was pointedly looking at Ron during that last part of her statement.

"Thank you Mum," said Ginny with confidence, and a private smirk at her brothers. The smug look on her face was designed to put each one of her brothers present to shame.

Harry remained silent.

"Congratulations," mumbled the brothers in various tones and volumes. Each shot a look in the younger man's direction, promising a private word later, without his body guards watching.

"Oi! If you knew about this days ago," asked George, "why didn't you share, brother? That's not like you!"

"Well, brother, I had every intention of spreading the happy news of Harry here finally getting up the nerve to snog little Ginny-kins. But when I returned to the store, a certain black haired beauty was waiting for me, and I got side tracked. The whole thing slipped my mind until now." Fred sent a conspiratory wink at his brother, and promptly tucked into his dinner.

The laughter spread across the table, each person commenting on his good fortune of distraction. The mood lightened and the family dinner went on, exchanging topics of conversation and news readily. Harry remained quiet, and Ginny once again placed her head on her boyfriend's shoulder with a contented sigh.

"Right," began Molly with a tone of a drill sergeant, "you girls will help clean this lot up while the boys put things to right". She glanced around to make sure nothing else needed doing. Satisfied that everything was spoken, for she motioned for the work to begin.

As soon as the women disappeared with the last of the dishes, the small group of males turned to corner Harry.

"A word, if you please, Potter," announced Bill as smooth as glass.

"Fine" grumbled Harry. He knew this was coming and he was ready for it. They would not intimidate him or dissuade him from seeing their sister. He held himself taller and stared them each in the eye, daring them to try.

"Now, now Harry," started Fred.

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch," finished George.

Each brother flanked Harry and guided him away from the Burrow, ensuring a nice private chat. It would not do for their little plan to be discovered by Hermione, or their mother, or even worse, Ginny.

"Let's get one thing straight before any untimely interruptions," announced Bill. "We like you Harry, we like you a lot."

"Yeah," agreed the rest of them. Ron remained quiet, watching his brothers intently.

"We just want to be sure that you're the best thing for Ginners," added Charlie in his best big brother, intimidating voice.

The twins put an arm around Harry. "Now hang on a second," began Fred.

"There isn't a better bloke for our ickle Ginny-kins," finished George.

"Yeah," piped in Ron. "Harry is a great bloke, you couldn't ask for a better mate!"

Harry smiled at his friend, but he still remained quiet to see what the others had a problem with.

"Yes, we agree," explained Bill, while Charlie nodded his head with approval.

"Harry," Bill said, turning his head to look the younger man in the eye. "It's not that we don't approve, and as you can tell, well, Ginny isn't looking for our approval at any rate."

Charlie again nodded his agreement, while the others shuddered at the thought of their baby sister finding out anything about this little conversation.

"We just want to be sure you will put Ginny first, namely her safety and her well being. We need to be sure, for her own good." Bill again looked straight into the younger man's eyes.

Harry pulled himself up straighter, his spine stiffening like steel. Magic glittered in his emerald eyes as he felt it course through him, racing through his veins. His heart was pumping fast as a sense of control overtook him.

"I love her," he said simply. "_Nothing_ and _no one _will harm her while I have a single breath left in my body." Harry turned to Bill and Charlie, two members of the Order of the Phoenix. He knew that they had some understanding of what he was up against. Neither knew exactly what he was destined for.

"Gin is my world, nothing harms her. No one touches her. Of that you have my word, a promise I will keep, _always,_" Harry finished.

He never raised his voice in anger, and didn't once stutter like a little boy pretending to be a man. The brave, confident man that stood in front of the Weasley brothers did more than impress them: he inspired them, and gained so much more then approval that night. He gained their undying trust and loyalty.

The men nodded their heads and clamped their heavy hands on Harry's back as they each congratulated the younger man, and headed back towards the warm welcoming lights of their childhood home. Each took their leave until it was only Harry and Ron left alone as the twilight claimed the English country side.

"Thanks mate," whispered Harry. "Thanks for, well, standing with me"

Ron looked slightly uncomfortable. He knew that the shock of finding out his best mate and baby sister were _together_ had resulted in rash words and things said that he still deeply regretted.

"I meant it, you know," Ron returned almost shyly. "You are the best, no one could be better. She deserves the best, our Ginny."

Ron reached out and softly punched Harry on the arm. Harry rubbed the spot and mentally grimaced. Ron needed to work on his definition of gentle.

"Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah mate?" Harry had begun walking slowly towards the Burrow with Ron trailing behind him.

"Don't tell Ginny I said that," Ron smirked. "I wouldn't want my reputation of a git to be tarnished, seems a lot of hard work for nothing, that."

Harry laughed and shook his head. Ron was his best mate, the first real friend he had ever made, and the best thing that had happened to him. He silently thanked the stars and Merlin for the fate that brought the boy to sit with him in the train car. If he hadn't, well, it just wasn't worth thinking about.

Later, Harry sat on his bed, glancing around the room to check again for any stray items that he might have forgotten to pack. This would be his last night before heading back to school in the morning.

It was an odd sensation. Usually, he looked forward to the first of September. It was not that he _wasn't_ looking forward to going back, it more that this was the first real summer he had ever had. Spending these past weeks with the Weasleys was so much more then he had ever dared to hope for, and the smile that filled his face was heartbreakingly thankful.

A soft knock happened on his door, dragging him out of his self-imposed trance.

"Yeah," he asked his unknown visitor softly.

The door opened quietly, Ginny squeezed in through a small opening, almost as if she was trying not to alert anyone to the knowledge that she was alone with Harry in his room.

"Harry," she whispered, "are you alright? My brothers didn't tell you to stop seeing me? I'll kill them if they said anything."

Harry could tell she was whipping herself up into a frenzy. As he knew that her brothers hadn't tried to stop him from seeing her, he figured they could be doing something much more pleasurable then discussing her brothers.

"Don't worry, Gin," Harry rose from his seat and wrapped her in his embrace. "They just wished me luck; apparently you're a handful." Harry's soft chuckle tickled her ear.

"What?" she squeaked indignantly.

This made Harry laugh even more as he pulled her into a closer embrace. He felt the happiness bubble inside of him until it spilled out over him like a glass of champagne. This was the best summer of his life and he prayed to anyone listening that it wouldn't be his last.



* * *

Another chapter for you to celebrate the long weekend. That and because my beta sent it to me and I can never hold onto a chapter, I am always so excited to hear what you all think LOL!

Many thanks to my beta **just loony **who does a wonderful job polishing the final product. Many more thanks to all you wonderful readers who have sent me a note and to all of you who although prefer to remain silent, you still come back to read each chapter.

Hope you like this one, and again all reviews are replied to along with a hint for the next chapter. Happy Reading!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter twenty-four **

**Wake-up Calls**

He twitched his nose, and he looked adorable. She should have felt guilty, but she didn't. Ginny lightly dragged her long soft hair over the sleeping face of her boyfriend and giggled softly as he swatted at the annoyance. Harry stubbornly refused to surface from his deep sleeping state.

"Come on Harry, it's time to get up," Ginny whined.

She had been up and ready for a while now. Both Ginny and Hermione had showered, dressed and had their trunks sitting by the kitchen door ready to go. Harry and Ron, however, had yet to surface.

It had been decided that drastic measures would have to be taken, and Ginny naturally volunteered to wake Harry. She headed off towards the staircase with a skip to her step, then sighed and rolled her eyes as her mother reminded her of the 'door open' rule that was in place.

"Harry. Haaaarrryyy….," Ginny whispered in his ear.

Still nothing. Well then, she would have to resort to a guaranteed method of waking the dead. Ginny carefully snuggled close to her sleeping boyfriend and paused briefly to enjoy the warmth and pleasant sent of him tucked underneath the fine feathered comforter. _A girl sure could get used to this,_ thought Ginny with a satisfied grin.

She rested one arm across his waist and played with his hair with the other. Placing her face next to his ear, Ginny began her exploration of him to bring him into consciousness. Her lips touched his ear in soft butterfly-like kisses as she nuzzled his neck with her nose. She smiled against his neck at the sound of his pleasant moans.

Harry rolled over to his side, one arm flung over Ginny's waist, and opened his eyes with a smile. She loved his eyes first thing in the morning; they glittered happily and bright with the hopes of a good day ahead.

It always saddened her to watch them cloud over with frustration with events that he could not control, but felt somehow he was responsible for. When would he finally give himself a break and realize he was not the only one fighting against the evil that was Voldemort?

"Morning, beautiful," Harry spoke softy while drawing unknown designs on her lower back, and smiled down into the happy face of his girlfriend. He leaned down and kissed her on the tip of her very cute nose.

"Time to get up, sleepy head. Hogwarts awaits." Ginny smiled and kissed his lips in a quick but soft kiss. She simply couldn't resist him, and she was more than willing to accept her fate.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to go back; he did. It was just all the fuss the papers had been making all summer long had whipped him into some kind of god like creature, complete with a fan club.

Harry remembered with shocked embarrassment the day his fan club had been reported in the Daily Prophet. It seemed his biggest fan, Romilda Vane, had created an unofficial Harry Potter club, and had happily informed the papers that the membership list was growing at alarming speed on a daily basis. The knowledge that most of the members on the list would be roaming the same hallowed halls this school year had made him weary about going back.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said sweetly as she batted her eyelids dramatically. "I promise to make it worth your while."

Harry grinned wickedly as many thoughts bombarded his brain with the many ways she could make it worth his while.

"Well, a wake-up call like this one everyday would be a good way to start." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned.

"Oh yes, I can see that going down rather well with Ron," giggled Ginny.

Secretly, she loved their new morning ritual. The soft exchange of gentle kisses and pleasant conversation during the early hours of the mornings had her filled with anticipation for the day ahead.

"No, I can't see that going down well, with Ron or Dean for that matter." Harry scowled at the thought of Dean Thomas. Normally, he liked the guy, but if he thought he would come in between himself and Ginny, well he had another thing coming.

"Oh don't start that again," Ginny huffed. "What Dean thinks of us is of no consequence. Now get up before my mother comes up to drag your delectable body out of bed herself. You know she'd do it!"

Harry grinned with his surrender and shifted slightly so he rolled over Ginny, trapping her beneath him with a satisfied smirk. "Not so tough now, are you?"

Ginny giggled and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Now you really will get it if Mum comes up and sees you trying to take advantage of her innocent baby girl."

"You may be many things, Miss Weasley, but innocent is _not_ one of them." Harry laughed and as she swatted his back.

The laughing couple dragged themselves out of bed and headed out to the hall, Harry off to the showers with Ginny off to inform her mother of a job well done (without going into the details).

They paused briefly at the appearance of Ron and Hermione descending the stairs, arguing as usual.

"Well, you cheated! Besides, you're not supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. What would the professors say? Next they'll be stripping you of your prefect badge," Ron grumbled as he slugged his way down the stairs. His hair was dripping wet and his face was set with thunder.

"I'll have you know, _Ronald,_ I did no such thing. If you were capable of a coherent thought, you would notice that I am not carrying my wand," sniffed Hermione as she marched by him, flicking her hair over her shoulder with disgust.

"Then how did I get wet," demanded Ron with a look of pure smugness.

"I used a bucket Ronald," snapped Hermione, one hand dangling the small watering bucket on a delicate finger. With that, she promptly marched down the remaining stairs and disappeared behind the saloon door of the Burrow's kitchen.

"Well," mumbled Ron, "I guess that would work just as well." He slammed the bathroom door shut in a huff. Morning was _not_ his time of day.

Harry and Ginny exchanged amused glances. With one quick kiss, Harry bid his girlfriend farewell as she too disappeared down the staircase to be swallowed whole by the kitchen door.

"Hurry up Ron," bellowed Harry as he banged on the bathroom door. "I doubt there's much you can do at this point mate, she either likes you or she doesn't. Only thing left to do is ask." Harry chuckled at the groaning reply. He was glad he couldn't decipher the words, as he was positive they would not be in his favor.

Harry really wasn't in too much of a hurry, but it was too irresistible to miss an opportunity to annoy his friend. After all, if the positions where switched, he had no doubt in his mind that Ron would be doing the exact same thing.

To Molly's extreme relief, all the returning students, along with the twins, were happily enjoying their breakfast (some more then others). The light teasing, mainly at Harry and Ginny's expense, was a welcome change of topic, as her earlier conversation with Arthur that morning left much to be desired. The plan was for everyone to be delivered by Ministry cars safely to King's Cross, with Harry's Auror guard present at all times. The organized delivery to the station was not as welcome as she had once thought it would be. The usual chaos that went hand in hand with September first was surprisingly missed. It was true what they said: you never know what you have until it's gone.

"So Harry, what do you think the team's chances are this year?" asked Fred.

He had asked the question innocently enough, but Harry thought he saw something briefly flicker in his eyes. He was a bit _too_ innocent with his query. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt for once, Harry cautiously answered.

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait to see the talent that tries out. Mind you, it will be a challenge, what with having to replace so many seasoned players." Harry allowed the magnitude of the challenge to dwell on his mind for just a moment before he visibly cheered. "Gin flying chaser will be a big plus for the team, though."

Harry smiled adoringly into the face of his shocked girlfriend. Molly stiffened and then relaxed, as she knew making a fuss would amount to nothing. Ginny would do as Ginny always did; exactly what she wanted.

"Do you think I could make the team then Harry?" she questioned excitedly.

"Come now Ginnykins," grinned George.

"You _do_ have a special advantage," remarked Fred with a wink.

It was too late. Harry knew instantly that he had unintentionally released one of their traps. It was a rather obvious one at that, and he was almost disappointed in himself. He smiled shyly at his plate, and tried to dampen down the raging blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Harry is not going to put me on the team just because I'm his girlfriend," sniffed Ginny, her eyes narrowing, ready to challenge her brothers and defend her skills on a broom.

"No, no. Harry would _never_ show special treatment to one player," Fred agreed dramatically. George nodded his agreement with enthusiasm.

Ron sat stuffing his face like he would never eat another Weasley breakfast again, enjoying the torment of his friend. Secretly, he was pleased not to be the target for a change. Hermione simply rolled her eyes during the whole exchange, her attention never wavering from her new 6th year charms book.

Ginny turned towards Harry sharply "I will be trying out, just like everyone else, and you _better_ choose the best one for the team Harry!"

"Honestly Gin, I would have put the well being for the team first. It's just that, well, I've been flying with you all summer. You're brilliant!" Harry explained.

Ginny softened towards her distressed boyfriend. She reached out and pulled him closer by his shirt, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Ignoring the groans of protest and attempted gagging from her brothers, Ginny treated him to several more quick kisses. Her brothers started it, so they could suffer the consequences.



* * *

Hope you liked this one; it won't be long before they are off to Hogwarts. For anyone who wonders, there will be more Ron and Hermione interaction once at school and the mystery of why she likes him will then hopefully come to light. LOL! Really, I think he's good for her, and I hope to convince some of you who don't. So wish me luck.

My grateful thanks goes out to my beta **(just loony)** who risked high winds to send me this chapter. We too got some wind and a lot of rain, but nothing to be worried about. Jarred had a soccer tourney today (in the pouring rain), his team finished 2nd, so that's now it for soccer. We now enter Hockey season…..can't wait!

Thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story. I love to hear from all of you! You are the reason I have become so addicted to my inbox and the response I receive has helped to inspire more from this story that I had originally conceived.

Thanks again to you all. I hope you enjoyed the 'wake-up call' and I look forward to hearing about it in my inbox! As always I will respond along with hint for the chapter coming next.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter twenty-five**

**Have You Heard?**

The moment he stepped through the barrier he felt them. It seemed like every person on the platform stopped to stare at the young wizard, watching his every move, secretly weighing up his chances against the most evil person the wizarding world has ever known. To Harry, at least, it seemed like it was a losing battle, but the eyes of a few people that he had unintentionally focused on seemed to have the opposite opinion.

Harry kept his head down, a vain attempt to blend in and not be noticed. Silly really, what with the army of red heads and Aurors, who _else _could it have been? Harry caught a movement from the corner of his eyes. There was a sound of a woman's shriek and an over-exuberant movement from a young Auror stationed on the platform.

A small girl had noticed Harry, and managed to squeeze out of her mother's hand, turning quickly in the opposite direction she had been walking with her family, and promptly ran full speed in his direction. Harry didn't think: his reaction was instinctive and one hundred percent Harry Potter.

His wand was out so quickly that it was as if he had carried it at the ready from the start. Later, during the retelling of the story from the witnesses, it would be described as faster then light, faster then the wind even.

Harry shot off an Expelliarmus spell towards the fast acting Auror with one hand, as his other easily scooped up the excited child, instantly holding her in such away to protect against any wayward spells. An audible gasp echoed loudly through the platform, Harry groaned out loud as he recognized the bright flash of a camera or two.

Mad Eye limped across to the young Auror, his facial expression set in its usual scowl. Ron watched the younger man shake in his boots, and a fleeting feeling of pity ran through his body with a shudder.

Harry smiled at the small girl he held in his arm to which she responded with a small shaky grin. He could see water pooling in her pretty blue eyes. This was not a good sign. Harry smiled warmly in hopes to calm the little girl, hoping her mother would get there faster, or at least before she began to cry. He really hated crying girls, no matter what the age.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in a soft carful voice, not wanting to further upset the girl.

"Y-y-yes." Her reply so soft it was barely a whisper. "Are you really him," she asked in awe, her fear suddenly lost to the idea of meeting Harry Potter.

"That depends," smirked Harry. "Who do you want me to be?" The laughter in his beautiful green eyes and the soft comforting way he spoke to the little girl had every female heart melting.

"You are him aren't you?" questioned the girl excitedly. "You're Harry Potter!"

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh him," He said laughingly. "Yeah, that's me. I thought you might have wanted me to be someone exciting." His fake disappointment had the young girl giggling, and the not-so-young girls sighing.

"Thank you, thank you so much," gushed the girl's mother as she gathered her daughter toward her body for a fierce hug. Molly shared a knowing glace with the woman; she understood the emotions running through the other woman more than she would have liked to admit.

Harry smiled and ruffled the young girl's hair. Life was getting back to order on the platform. After all, the train would depart at precisely eleven o'clock, with or without Harry James Potter. For this small normalcy, Harry was deeply thankful.

Mrs. Weasley busied her self with the business of hugging every last breath from each returning child, making sure they had the first four months worth of hugs before they left for school. Orders to take care and mind the rules were issued. Pleas for the four of them to please stay out of trouble were stated. Even though she knew they would fall on deaf ears, she still held out a glimmer of hope that this simple request would be heeded.

With the final goodbyes, hugs, and kisses, the children boarded the train and set off once again to Hogwarts and another year of learning, laughing, and with a bit of luck, loving. No one wanted to dwell on anything sinister that may be in the works, but back in their minds they knew something was bound to happen, as something always did

"Harry, Ron and I have to go to the top car. We shouldn't be long, just the prefect meeting to deal with, and then we will be right back." Hermione was fussing around him like a mother hen.

"Alright Hermione." Ron snickered and rolled his eyes in commiseration with Harry. "He's a big boy now, I'm sure he can handle finding a seat on his own"

"I only wanted him to know where we would be Ronald." Hermione sniffed and turned swiftly down the corridor grumbling about thick headed boys.

Ron smirked and raised his eyes once again to the heavens. He waved his farewell and took off after Hermione, shaking his head and trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. Harry was having the same problem as he hurried down the corridor to catch up with Ginny.

Harry felt the eyes on his back and tried to ignore the heads popping out of the compartment doors to get a good look at him. It did not bode well for a normal year if they hadn't even reached the school and he was already ready to return to the Burrow.

The stares weren't like last year. Last year, the eyes were curious but with caution. Almost as if they wanted to catch him doing something crazy, but didn't want to get to close, in case it was catching. This year, the stares were one of three things: either they were stares of wanting (as in wanting his undivided attention), or stares of jealously (as in wanting to be him – but only for the bird pulling affect), or stares of complete and total awe. They were the ones he had the most problem with, the others were easy to ignore.

There was another category of stares that was the smallest of them all. They were the stares of total disgust and dislike. They were the ones he was most used to, and had never allowed to bother him. They were put in the same category as life at 4 Privet Dr.

Swallowing down his unease, Harry hurried off to find his girlfriend and an unoccupied car in order to spend some very much needed 'alone' time.

Ginny was half in a car and half in the corridor, her body swaying with the train motion. She was talking animatedly with her friends, sharing the news of the summer. She felt, rather than saw, Harry's impending arrival. She could feel the excitement from the students around her.

A satisfied smile formed on her face. She had yet to inform anyone that she was the new official girlfriend of one Harry James Potter, and she couldn't wait to see the reaction on Rhonda Thorsten's face. She had the misfortune of having to share her dorm, and she was the one girl that never let Ginny forget, never shied away from letting Ginny know, that she was not good enough, smart enough or pretty enough. She really pissed her off!

"Hey love." Harry slipped his arm around Ginny's waist and whispered in her ear. "Let's find an empty cart." He trailed a few small kisses down her neck, just in case she needed a hint as to what his intentions were.

Ginny's satisfied smirk at the disbelieving face of one Rhonda Thorsten was most femininely sublime. She turned her beaming face towards Harry and kissed him gently on the very corner of his mouth.

"Ok, I think I see one empty up there." Her hand waved towards the general direction of the front of the train.

The two headed off as Ginny waved her goodbyes to the shocked filth years. They had only taken a few steps away when an explosion of voices echoed at an alarming speed. The gossip mills were pressing feverishly with the news.

Harry opened the car door and motioned for Ginny to precede him. He closed the door gently and took his seat, very close to his girlfriend. A sly smirk danced across his face and sparkled clearly in his emerald green eyes.

"You enjoyed that, Miss Weasley?" Harry laughed.

Ginny smiled coyly and shrugged her shoulders casually. She had taken a lot of ribbing over the years regarding her obvious crush, and not to mention that horrid poem. The temptation to rub it in a little now that he was hers was the icing on the delectable cake. Surely he wouldn't begrudge her a few bragging rights?

"You're not angry with me are you?" Ginny asked hesitantly. If it was going to make him uncomfortable, she would never do it again, even though it felt so good to get her own back for once.

"No, she did look rather surprised." Harry shook his head. If anyone was to be surprised by this new development it should be the other way around, in Harrys opinion, Ginny was far too good for him.

Ginny smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's not waste time talking about the likes of Rhonda Thorsten." And with that, she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened, and the rest of the train was lost to them as the exquisite world of passion took over their senses.



* * *

Thanks again to my beta! (**justloony**) she is a wonderful, brilliant writer in her own right. I will always be thankful for the shine and polish she brings to this story. Also, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, your kind words of encouragement thrill me to no end.

I am amazed at the following for this little story. I have always loved Ginny as a character. I know some people did not see her as the 'right' one for Harry, but I honestly can not see him with anyone else. To the point where I can not read stories that don't have them together in the end, they just simply belong.

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I try to make them longer, however sometimes I honestly feel to force the length, the chapter would loose its quality. So, this story is fated to be made up with many small ones rather than a few larger ones.

Remember to review, and I will remember to send a hint for the next one. Happy days!


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter twenty-six**

**What's So Great About Him, Then?**

A soft, dreamy voice penetrated the romantic atmosphere of this particular compartment. The young, enamored couple, currently locked in an exchange in the quiet end train car, slowly became aware of an uninvited presence.

The sudden appearance of another being had them reluctantly pulling apart. It wasn't until their brain registered where the interruption came from that their once scowling expression blossomed into one of enlightened joy.

"Luna!" Ginny squealed, as she jumped out of Harry's arms to welcome her friend enthusiastically.

"Hello Ginevra!" She smiled sweetly, equally returning the enthusiastic hug. "Hello Harry Potter." She smiled airily in her ever-present dreamlike state.

"Hi Luna, good summer?" questioned Harry, as he wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his girlfriend automatically.

"Oh yes, thank you. Daddy and I traveled quite extensively looking for snorlocks. They travel in packs of hundreds, you know. If it wasn't for their extraordinarily tiny size, they would be very easy to find." Luna sat smiling her special smile, eyes locked on her audience. It was impossible to look away.

"Oh, well. They um, they sound interesting," answered Harry. His mind was quietly filing away yet another creature name _not_ to bring up in conversation near Luna. Ginny snickered under her breath and snuggled deeper into his side with contentment.

The car door opened with a jerk as a cactus plant struggled its way into the room. Behind the cactus plant was Neville, beaming with pride. "Hello Harry, Ginny, Luna!"

"Hey Nev," Harry and Ginny chorused in unison.

"Hello Neville," smiled Luna in greeting. She shifted on the bench inviting him to sit by her. "What an interesting plant. I'm sure you will attract many catarickits with it."

Neville watched the blonde girl smile with pleasure, but he wasn't sure what she was on about or exactly what those creatures where. But, knowing her well enough, he chose not to ask.

"Um yeah, well. Gran got it for me. It's quite rare, so I thought Professor Sprout might want to have a cutting." Neville blushed as he smiled, thankful he was at last sitting with his friends. He had missed them very much over the summer and was relieved to be in their company once again.

Conversation passed easily amongst the friends as they shared stories of their summer adventures. Harry and Ginny were both congratulated on the news of their new relationship. Neville expressed his excitement at his Gran's gushing over his bravery from last year at the Ministry. He puffed out his chest as he told them of her compliments for himself and her praise for Harry.

Harry took this in his stride. As far as he was concerned, he had endangered his friends unnecessarily, and _that_ wasn't something to be proud of. Remembering his vow to live a happier life, he shook off his unwelcome thoughts and silently thanked Ginny with a subtle squeeze on her shoulder for changing the subject.

Ginny was listening to Luna explain about her interesting glasses and how they worked when the car door slid open. Harry was chuckling at Neville as he was down on his hands and knees searching for his runaway toad Trevor when he heard his name.

"Hello Harry," said a small blonde witch. She was standing front centre with two other witches giggling behind her.

"Hello," responded Harry.

"I'm Romilda Vane," she announced grandly in an obvious way to impress. "I thought I would invite you to come and sit in _our _compartment." Her obvious tone of authority had the other girls behind her struggling to stifle their giggles. Bending down to whisper in Harry's ear after a condemning sweep of the compartment before her, she said, "You don't have to sit with those people. There is plenty of room with me."

Ginny was furious, and Harry could feel her inching towards her wand. He knew a bat bogie was moments away. Only by clamping his arm down on hers without harming her was he able to stop Ginny's brand of retribution.

"I'm rather happy here, thanks." The coolness in his reply couldn't have been any clearer.

Ignoring his tone and lack of enthusiasm, Romilda smiled sweetly. "Well, we're just down three cars if you change your mind." Then, giving a superior smirk at the red head in his arms, she swept out of the car and stomped back to her own with the other girls giggling all the way behind her.

"Why didn't you let me hex her," Ginny demanded, as she turned narrowed eyes in Harry's direction, pinning him to his seat with a single stare.

"I didn't think you wanted to start the year off with detention", Harry answered smoothly. Then, whispering in her ear, he added, "not when there are more 'enjoyable activities' for us to partake in."

Ginny held her scowl for a few more minutes, not wanting him to think he could get off the hook so easily every time. Who was she kidding, though? He only had to smile at her and her knees went week. A smile captured her pretty face and she gave in. Signaling her inability to stay mad, she kissed him softly on his lips.

Returning her kiss just as softly, they smiled with lips still attached. Neville looked out the window, the heat of embarrassment creeping up his neck, as Luna continued to be engrossed in her copy of the Quibbler, oblivious to all around her.

The door to the compartment opened again, this time revealing an arguing Ron and Hermione.

"All I said, _Ronald,_ was that you can not use your power to confiscate illegal items to add to your personal collection," snipped Hermione.

"It was one Fanged Frisbee, 'Mione. I've always wanted one," whined Ron. "Bloody hell! Are you two at it again?" he squeaked.

Harry smiled and shrugged, his expression clearly saying he couldn't help himself, while Ginny rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Get used to it, Ron. You'll be seeing a lot of it throughout the year!" Ginny kissed Harry again for good measure.

Ron groaned his annoyance and took his seat next to Neville, while Hermione gracefully sank into the seat next to Ginny. Pleasant greetings were once again exchanged, and the conversation smoothly started up again.

It wasn't long before they could see Hogwarts looming in the distance. Hermione, Ginny and Luna set off to the bathrooms to change while the boys used the compartment. Harry had to close the blinds quickly once he became aware of the audience outside in the corridor.

He had taken off his t-shirt, which was to be replaced with the button-down white school shirt, when a loud sigh drifted through from the hall. Harry looked up to find several witches watching intently, taking in every muscle, as if trying to memorize his impressive physique.

Ginny headed back down the corridor. She stopped briefly to talk to some friends. To her irritation, many questions asked pertained to Harry. In fact, the questions were downright invasive, and she refused to answer them. She was saying her farewells when she found herself trapped by a sturdy chest against the flimsy walls on the train.

"Hello Ginny," purred Dean Thomas.

He had one hand on either side of her shoulders while he spoke to her, rather too close for comfort.

"I was hoping to run into you. I hope you thought about me this summer. You were all I could think about." Dean leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you have your answer for me?"

He had obviously not heard the train gossip, which was odd considering that was all anyone seemed to be talking about. Ginny looked beyond his shoulder, fixing her eyes on the plaque behind him.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I can't be your girlfriend," she spoke softly.

"What? Why not," squeaked Dean with confusion.

"Because. Because I'm..."

"It's not Ron is it?" questioned Dean, cutting her off from her explanation.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the boy trapping her against her will. If he would let her finish a sentence, then he would know!

"No Dean, it isn't Ron. It's Harry," Ginny said, further confusing the boy.

"Why doesn't Potter want you going out with me? What's it got to do with him," he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well it's very unusual for a boyfriend to want his girlfriend to see other blokes," snipped Ginny. "And as I've agreed to be his girlfriend, well, you can see why he would object."

Dean watched the girl in front of him with big eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Potter again! Wasn't it bad enough that every other witch on this train had designs on him? No, he had to go after the one witch that he fancied!

"But I asked you first," he whined.

"So? what's that got to do with anything?" questioned Ginny with irritation.

"Well, I was first so I get first dibs," explained Dean.

Ginny was momentarily dumfounded. _Dibs? DIBS? What am I? A bloody prize to win?_ The anger was building up in Ginny, and Harry was not around this time to stop it from happening.

Screams could be heard through out the train as compartment doors flew open to see what was going on. One red headed witch casually strolled back to the last compartment on the right, whistling a merry tune. With one flick of her wrist in the direction of the writhing boy further up the train, the screaming stopped.

Ginny entered the compartment with a smile. She sank elegantly down beside her bewildered boyfriend. She placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Everyone was watching her expectantly.

Ginny sighed. "I ran into Dean Thomas"

Harry groaned at the same time as Hermione, and Ron practically growled at the mention of the name, while Neville and Luna watched on with anticipation, instinctively knowing that there was more to the story.

"What did you do to him?" questioned Hermione, and then changing her mind, she raised her right hand to signal a stopping motion. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Well I do. What did the git say?" questioned Ron menacingly.

"Evidently, he had dibs," responded Ginny coolly.

"What!?" squeaked Harry and Hermione, once again in perfect unison.

"Well, it turns out that because he asked me out first, before Harry," Ginny patted her irritated boyfriend on the leg in a soothing motion, "That somehow gave him dibs."

"Dibs on what?" questioned Hermione with caution.

"Well, on me, of course," answered Ginny as if it was obvious.

The rest of the occupants stared at her with varying shades of shock and irritation on their faces. Ginny shrugged her shoulder as if to say, 'what are you going to do,' and smiled back at the group.

"Well, I am willing to overlook the unauthorized use of your wand, not to mention the hex," sniffed Hermione with indignation for her friend. "He obviously deserved what he got!"

"Git," grumbled Ron and Harry in perfect unison.

They both shared a silent agreement that they would be having a talk with him once they had him alone in the dorm. Dibs or no dibs, Harry had every intention of flexing his new authority where Thomas was concerned.



* * *

Thanks to justloony the bestest most fantastic and ever brilliant beta in the whole world….yes she's that good! Thanks for all the wonderful readers who have sent me your thoughts. I have replied to you all but still want to say thanks, so thanks… LOL!

Hope you liked this chapter, as always if you send me a review I will reply with my thanks and a hint for the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter twenty-seven**

**The Eyes Have It**

The train pulled up to the platform, and the familiar and welcoming sound of Hagrid calling for the first years greeted them from high above the bustling students. Weaving through the maze of bodies, the six friends found their way to the threstral-pulled carriage, excited for another year to begin.

Hermione couldn't help but stare in wonder at the animals that she would have insisted never existed only a few months earlier, before the Ministry. It made her wonder just how many 'creatures' were in existence around them. Maybe Luna wasn't quite as batty as she had once thought.

"Told you I saw something," whispered Harry.

Hermione smiled and playfully shoved him with her shoulder. They both remembered the first time Harry had seen them, and exactly what Hermione had told him about his disturbing comments. At the time, Hermione was sure Harry was losing his touch with reality. She had been really concerned.

The carriage started its slow descent towards the castle, and the students' chatter filling the air was electrifying. Another year was soon to begin: another year of study and practice, and with a bit of luck, nothing out of the ordinary. That might be a tall order for Hogwarts, though.

Ginny sat close to Harry, his arm resting casually around her shoulders. She watched under her lashes as the students in the carriage in front of them turned to stare, some pointing without hesitation. The gossip had started on the train, and from the looks of it, it would continue well into the dinner.

Ginny sighed and snuggled closer. Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head. He was used to being watched, and she was not. Harry desperately hoped she wouldn't figure out that he wasn't worth the constant scrutiny before the rest of the school found something else to obsess over.

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry filed into the Great Hall, excited for the new year, and happy to reunite with friends. The room was filled with a happy atmosphere. The five friends bid their farewell to the dreamy Luna, and chuckled as she drifted over to the Ravenclaw table, her mind enchanted with the unseen creatures dancing on the wind.

Ron slumped into his seat across from Harry. "How long do you think this year's Sorting will take? I'm bloody starving!"

Harry couldn't hide his amused smirk as he shrugged his shoulders in a silent reply. Ginny giggled as Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You're _always_ hungry," the two girls chirped in unison.

It wasn't long before the hall was called to order as the Sorting Hat sang its warning song, some students listening to its words of wisdom harder than others. Each one of them took away their own warning and held it close to their hearts.

Harry sat with his arms draped loosely around his girlfriend's shoulders as she leaned back into his chest. Both were thinking that this was the best sorting the school had had yet. They were getting better at ignoring the eyes that were upon them. Closing out the searching gazes and hostile glances, they snuggled closer together to shelter each other from prying eyes.

Hermione watched them from the corner of her eye. She was happy for them, really she was, but a tiny part of her was also jealous. She wanted someone to wrap her in his arms, to protect her from the evil beyond, and in some cases within, these hallowed walls. Her thoughts once again turned to Ron. Taking a sneak glance in his direction across the table, her eyes clashed with his.

He was watching her. Watching her with an intensity that he quickly masked, but not fast enough before she saw what was hidden in the depths of his eyes. It was definitely desire, and even though she saw it, her mind instantly reasoned it away.

There was no way that Ronald Weasley saw her as anything other than a friend and personal tutor. He would never see her that way, unless she showed him another side of her. This was something she would have to consider carefully, as there was a lot at stake.

The Sorting finished with eight new Ravenclaws, seven new Hufflepuffs, five new Slytherins, and ten new Gryffindors. To Ron's great delight, the meal appeared as grand and delicious as every other year.

He watched Hermione wage the silent battle in her head, as she did before every meal eaten in the grand hall. Her ever-present struggle between her hunger and obvious need to eat battled her higher principle of common decency and respect regarding the house elves that had prepared the feast. Although it added salt to the wounds of her inner turmoil, her hunger always won.

He shook his head with amusement as he piled his plate with chicken legs, mashed potatoes, pork chops, and gravy. Somewhere on his plate, deeply hidden, was a single green bean. After all, he had promised his mom that he would eat his veggies.

Dessert was nothing short of perfection, and the only thing spoiling it, in Ron's opinion, was his view. He was glad that his sister and best mate were happy, really he was, but did Ginny need to feed him? It was almost enough to turn him off his food. Good thing for him he had a cast iron stomach.

"Right Ronald, it's time we took the first years up to the dorm." Hermione was watching the far end of the table, where the new students sat huddled together in a mixture of awe and fear.

"Aw 'Mione, I 'aven't finished me pudding," complained Ron through a mouthful of bread pudding.

Rolling her eyes, she graciously raised from the bench. "Honestly Ronald, it's your fifth helping!" With a single flick of her hair, she marched down to the end of the table to introduce herself.

Ron shoveled the remaining spoonfuls into his mouth as he raised a hand in greeting when Hermione turned to point him out to the first years, indicating the other prefect for Gryffindor. Washing down his desert with pumpkin juice, he reluctantly headed off to the other end of the table.

The only thing keeping him from chucking his badge was the knowledge that his brothers had agreed for a small percentage of profit to be sent his way in return for turning a blind eye to all WWW products found in the school. That, and he got to spend some time alone with Hermione. He wasn't ready to share that particular perk, not yet anyway.

"Right midgets, follow me and keep up!" Ron demanded of the first years.

"Ronald!" squeaked Hermione.

"What, they're tiny, look at 'em!" Ron defended himself with a sweeping hand gesture towards the skittish new years.

"Well, we can't all be as tall as the gods now, can we?" sniped Hermione.

"You think I'm a god?" questioned Ron coyly.

"No. I, that wasn't…um," said a very flustered Hermione. She clamped her mouth shut tight and tried to hide her blush with her hair.

She had never been one who was at a loss for words. Ron smiled. It felt good that he could fluster her. The fact that she blushed and looked away was even more of a rush. This year could indeed be more entertaining then he had originally hoped.

Harry and Ginny lingered over their dessert, laughing at a joke Seamus had told while trying to ignore the boy sulking beside him. It was easier then Harry had thought it would be to put Dean out of his mind.

He wasn't sure how it would feel, as his only experience with wanting something that someone else had was usually on the other foot. Not to mention the fact that it usually involved Dudley, which would mean taunting and a liberal dose of rubbing it in.

His decision was made instantly: he would not hold it over the other boy's head. Not that he was willing to let him try to come between him and Ginny, but he had always been a friend and he hoped that would not change.

"Hi Harry."

Harry turned at the sound of his name. "Oh, hey Cho," he greeted the pretty girl cheerfully.

"Did you have a nice summer?" she asked him nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot, one hand twisting a long thread of silky black hair.

"Brilliant, thanks!" His smile reached his eyes as he glanced down to share a wink with Ginny.

He sent a silent message to her, letting her know that without a doubt, she was a big factor in making his summer a brilliant one. Ginny smiled and placed her head on his shoulder along with a possessive hand on his knee, sending her own silent message to the girl standing beside them.

"What about you?" questioned Harry.

"Oh very nice, thanks. I visited my grandparents." She trailed off as if struggling for something else to say, but could not think of anything. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. Bye." Cho waved her hand gracefully and moved to join her friends.

Watching out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw the glares sent her way from the girls comforting the pretty Asian girl. It wasn't in Ginny's nature to feel smug or happy for the other girl's obvious displeasure. The hostile glares and spiteful comments whispered just a little too loudly were hard to take.

She hoped that it would all settle down soon. One thing was for sure, she was _not_ giving up Harry. After all, she waited what seemed like a lifetime to be in this position. She had loved Harry before he became popular, and she would stand by him until the day she died, just as she had always done.

"Let's go Gin," Harry whispered into her ear.

He stood holding her hand, and they, along with many other Gryffindor students, started their migration through the halls to the Fat Lady. The students were tired but happy, and ready to settle down for their first night of lounging amongst their peers in the common room.



* * *

Well, there you go. Another chapter for your reading pleasure (I hope). In case you were wondering, the reason they could see the threstrals is because they were present during the Ministry and sadly Sirius Blacks death (sob, I love his so much, sob!) Again, my thanks goes out to **justloony**, my incredible beta, without whom I will appreciate for ever and ever and ever….yes that is a long time.

Thanks to everyone who is reading and who have sent me your reviews. I really love them all! I am beyond pleased that this story has been received so well, words fail me.

So thanks to you all!

As always, a review will get you a response and an extra hint for the next chapter for free.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter twenty-eight**

**The Lines are Drawn**

Harry and Ginny walked together, hand in hand, into the common room. Ignoring the interested glances, and in some cases hostile glares, the couple quietly made plans to meet up after settling themselves into their dorm rooms.

Harry still had a smile plastered across his face from their sweet goodbye kiss as he followed Neville up the boy's staircase. As usual, the trunks were situated at the end of each bed while a clean school uniform sat at the ready for the following day's classes.

In actual fact, there wasn't much he had to do to organize himself since he kept everything in his trunk, but the idea of sitting alone being gawked at did not hold much of an appeal. No, he would wait for Ron to return before heading back downstairs.

Harry flung himself on top of the bed, crossed his legs at the ankle, and watched as Neville fussed with his cactus. Neville rattled off all the steps required to properly take care of this species of plant, while Harry politely nodded his agreement in all the right places.

"Right, that's the midgets taken care of," announced Ron as he swept into the room.

He was throwing a whistler ball back and forth from one hand to another. It was making a high pitch whistling sound as it flew in the air. The longer the distance, the higher the sound would go, until it sounded like a loud air raid siren.

"Always wanted one of them. It's a good thing 'Mione didn't see me take it off the little bugger," he said, winking as he opened up his trunk and threw it into the messy container carelessly.

Harry snorted his amusement. He often wondered what Percy would say about Ron's take on the duties of a prefect. The twins would no doubt be proud of his ingenuity; the only thing imperative to his plan was to keep it well hidden from Hermione.

Ron nodded his greeting with a big toothy smile towards Neville. There was no doubt that he was in a good mood. It didn't last long, though. His face took on an icy glare as the dorm door opened to a moaning Dean Thomas.

"I still don't see what's so great about him," grumbled Dean with a sulky tone.

Seamus rolled his eyes behind his friends back. Sure, it sucked to be rejected by the bird you fancy, but there were plenty more fish in the sea, and he for one was more than happy Potter was off the market.

"Harry, Ron. Good to see ya mates," greeted Seamus as Dean sulked on his bed staring at his feet.

"Hey Seamus, good summer?" questioned Harry pleasantly.

"Not as good as yours," mumbled Dean from across the room.

"Yeah, it was alright. Bloody glad to be back I can tell you. Me ma was driving me batty near the end," chatted Seamus with a smirk.

Both boys had heard the mumbled comment, and both had chosen to ignore it. Ron kept glaring at Dean while Neville fussed with his plant. The tension in the room was becoming uncomfortable. Harry sighed and wondered why things had to be so difficult.

The confident knock on the door broke into the silence. A chorus of 'come in' was heard as three of the five occupants grasped for the welcome distraction. The door swung open to the smiling face of Romilda Vane. Harry groaned loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to head off the tension headache that was settling in the back of his eyes.

"Hello Harry, boys," purred Romilda. She drifted into the room with a strong sweet smell that choked their senses, and fluttered her eye lashes in what she aimed to be an enticing look.

"Oh look, its Potter's club president," snarled Dean. "We best head out so his highness can get whatever he gets from the peasants that worship at his feet."

"Oi you! Watch it," threatened Ron.

"What, you his body guard?" snapped Dean in a temper.

Ron moved towards the smaller boy with malice, as Harry sprang to his feet to stand in-between them. He placed firm hands on his friend's chest to hold him back, and catching his eye, he shook his head.

"Look Dean," began Harry in a confident voice, "I know you asked Ginny out last summer. She told me that only _after_ I asked her out. The fact is, I asked her, and she said yes. I wasn't going to let her brothers intimidate me, and I bloody well won't be stepping aside for you. I don't care what you say about me, but if you try to upset Ginny then you'll have me to deal with, and whatever is left of you I'll throw to the Weasleys."

Dean narrowed his eyes at first, but something he saw in Harry's eyes warned him not to push his luck. "Whatever," he mumbled, and stormed from the room.

Seamus whistled and shook his head. He hoped, more now than ever, that his friend would get over it soon. It was obvious he would have to push the 'plenty of fish in the sea' angle more forcibly.

Harry turned with a cold stare and cornered his uninvited guest. "What do you want?"

"Oh, well. Erm, I was hoping that you would come to our first meeting of the Harry Potter club this Friday. They'll be refreshments…" she trailed off suddenly, as she looked adoringly into his emerald green eyes. Eyes that she was sure held all the warmth and caring under the sun just for her.

"Um no, I don't suppose I will," commented Harry dryly. At the same time, he heard Ron interestedly question, "what refreshments?"

Harry elbowed his friend in the side and reinforced his answer. "No, I'm not comfortable with this fan club, to tell you honestly. I really wish you hadn't started it."

Romilda shook her head, flicking her long blonde curls over her shoulder. She smiled sweetly, albeit rather obsessively, towards him one more time before heading back towards the door. Turning abruptly just before exiting the room, she stood as tall and proud as her mother had always taught her.

"You will one day Harry. You will see that _you_ are far more special than some of your _acquaintances _would have you believe. It has become clear to me now that as _president_ of your fan club, it will fall to _my_ hands to ensure that you do." With a final flip of her hair, she exited the room and descended the stairs.

"What the bloody hell did that mean?" asked Ron, as he stared bewilderedly at the open door.

"I've no idea mate," whispered Harry, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"I don't know about what's-his face, Harry, but she's bloody scary," commented Seamus nervously.

All three boys nodded their heads in agreement as they stared open-mouthed at the door. Maybe being Harry Potter wasn't all what it was cracked up to be after all. Harry groaned and landed with a thump on his bed as he covered his face with his hands.

"Come on, Ginny! Spill," whined Glenna Roberts.

The door swung open to admit yet another group of giggling girls into the ever-shrinking dorm room. Ginny exchanged a stunned look with her best friend. Hermione had taken a seat on Ginny's bed, so as not to be crushed by the ever increasing mob.

"Have I missed anything?" asked Doreen Woods as she gently pushed her way to her bed.

Doreen was positive that she, along with her other dorm mates, would get the privilege of the first telling. Doreen Woods along with Glenna Roberts, Emmy Watters and Rhonda Thorsten, better known as 'that cow,' had all shared the same dorm with Ginny for the past four years.

"Do you mind," snapped a voice from the hallway.

Squeals of annoyance were heard as the rude girl bullied her way into the room. Ginny did not have to look up to see who it was. 'That cow' was back, and obviously annoyed with the uninvited guests. It almost made the irritation from the obvious invasion of her private life tolerable.

"You've got to tell us something Ginny!" pleaded Glenna.

"Have you kissed him?" questioned a girl from the back.

"Oooo I bet he's a divine kisser," coed Emmy, "you can just tell from how soft his lips look. I bet they're baby soft!"

Ginny flushed crimson from her head to her toes, as a vivid scene of her and Harry locked in the back of the old car hidden in the shed at the Burrow ran through her mind. Divine didn't seem like the right word somehow. Out-of-this-world-brilliant might be able to sum it up in a pinch.

"Honestly, don't you all have unpacking to do? Harry and Ginny are dating, and I don't see how well Harry is at kissing has anything to do with you lot," sniffed Hermione in her friends defence.

It had been obvious that Ginny had no idea what she had let herself into when she agreed to date the great Harry Potter. The hype the papers had given him all summer long had whirled everyone into believing he was some kind of god-like creature. Hermione knew better: Harry was just Harry.

Okay, he was handsome, and he had grown quite tall over the past summer. Not to mention that he had filled out in all the right places. Quidditch had been very good to him. Ron had turned out rather nicely himself, though. His height and broad shoulders, along with that devilish smile and charm, would bring him anyone he wanted. If only he wanted her, Hermione sighed, and tried to bring in wayward thoughts back to that subject at hand.

"I bet he was horrible at it. Cho said he wasn't all that great," Rhonda smirked evilly.

"Cho's an idiot," chorused Emmy Doreen and Glenna.

"I'll have you know that Harry kisses like a dream! He only has to look at me and my entire body goes up in flames. My knees grow weak, and it's all I can do but hang on to him as my spine melts right out of my skin," announced Ginny.

She had started off her rant as a response to what she felt was an attack. However, as she talked about the way he made her feel, her tone became gentler, and she hugged herself as her imagination rode the passionate waves of her memories. Goose bumps trailed up and down her skin, and she shivered with the raw emotions she held for him. It was becoming more and more obvious just how much she loved him with every word.

A sea of sighs and cooing erupted within the room as every girl, including Hermione, hung on every word spoken. To have a romance that passionate was every girls dream. To have one with the boy of your dreams was infinitely more than any one of them could wish for. Hermione hoped Ginny knew what she had.

"Well then, if he is all what the papers say, then I have a few words of advice for you," snipped Rhonda. "It was easy for you to catch his attention when you were stuck in the middle of nowhere, in that run down shack you call a house. No competition puts you at the advantage. But you're back at school now, and no one is going to give a pumpkin chance in hell about your feelings for him. Every girl will be gunning for him. So I would take what happiness he offers you now, because there is no chance you're going to able to hang on to him." Rhonda glared at Ginny with a cold stare as she took her in from head to toe. "What could you offer someone like him?"

The room grew silent. The hatred on each word had shocked everyone in the room. Hermione had watched in horror, struck dumb with every vile word that came out to assault the younger girl. What shocked her even more was the doubt that filled Ginny's eyes. For some reason, she was allowing this retched girl to effect her confidence.

"If you knew Harry, you wouldn't say such a ridiculous statement," snapped Hermione, rising from the bed in defence of her friend. "You only have to watch Harry and Ginny together to see how much he loves her. No one, not even her brothers, were able to persuade him otherwise. I think you're jealous of Ginny! It's eating you alive that she has Harry and you have no one!"

"I have no one?" laughed Rhonda. "What about you, miss books? Who do you have? The only one who'd look twice at you would be Neville Longbottom, and who would want him!?"

Several girls in the audience gasped. Then someone said shyly, "I think Neville is really sweet." More girls agreed as Rhonda pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the group. In her mind she was struggling to get a hold on the situation; it was beyond her that she had been cast the villain.

"My brother is one such person who happens to think Hermione is wonderful," announced Ginny to a shocked crowd. She giggled at the look on her friends face, Hermione was still struggling with her true feelings for Ron. At the moment, she was living in the world of "he doesn't see me like that." Ginny knew that world well. Hell, she was the queen of it for the last few years.

"Well if that's the case, you better make your move soon. I happen to know for a fact that Lavender Brown has set her sights on him this year, and really there will be no comparison," sniffed Rhonda as she set off towards the hallway to escape the no-win situation she had found herself in.

"Well, at least we agree on something," announced Ginny. "Hermione will have _no_ competition where that primping peacock is concerned. In fact, I don't see anyone who could steal his attention away!"

Ginny turned to wink at Hermione with a comforting smile. It was then that Hermione realized that Ginny truly believed every word she had spoken. Maybe she did have a chance with Ron after all.



* * *

Thanks once again to my beta **justloony** who is amazing in every way possible! Love her! Thanks to all my faithful readers, who are also amazing in every way possible! Love you all!

Hope you like this chapter. I must say, the next chapter is one of my favorites. I giggled when I wrote it, because I could just picture it happening….hee hee hee. The Trevor is a cleaver little toad. You'll understand when it's posted.

Anyway, by now you know the drill. All reviews are responded to with my thanks and I will answer all your questions as best as I can. Also, any suggestions will be taken in consideration, and if it goes with my general plan I will owe that chapter to you. Also remember as an added bonus, all responses will have a clue for the next chapter.

Thanks again, and happy reading.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter twenty-nine**

**Let the games begin!**

"Have you seen Trevor?"

Harry, Ron and Seamus jumped at the shrill voice that shattered the silence in the room. Each set of eyes turned towards the disturbance, each amazed to see Neville crawling from beneath his bed. He had been so quiet during the Potter Club president's uninvited visit that they had all assumed he had left long before her arrival.

"He's gone again! I can't find him anywhere," exclaimed Neville in a panic, scanning the room in a desperate search of possible hiding spots.

The renegade toad was forever hopping away, probably in search of some swampy marsh land, where he could live out the remainder of his life in peace, eating flies. It was true that he had seen better days; any hopes he may have been harboring about being kissed and turning into a prince had long since died.

The boys watched, open mouthed, as Neville flung open his trunk and rummaged through his belongings. How he thought the toad would have been able open the trunk and hide within its contents without assistance, and completely undiscovered, was anyone's guess.

The sound of shrieking from the common room penetrated the entire Gryffindor residence. Words like 'disgusting,' and 'eww,' floated up the boy's stairwell. It could only be one thing: Trevor. The toad had obviously breached the perimeter of the room, and was heading for its freedom at a break neck speed. Well, at least for a toad.

"Trevor!" screeched Neville as he flew out the door, bounced off the adjacent wall, and stumbled down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

Ron and Harry struggled to keep a straight face. However, once they saw the expression on each other's face, one that surely must mirror their own, they both burst out laughing. Seamus soon followed suit, and the three boys left their dorm to watch the second part of the show down in the common room.

"That toad is disgusting! If I find it anywhere near me again I swear I'll zap it crispy faster than Myrtle can moan!" Lavender Brown had her hands on her hips and was screeching at a shaking Neville, who was struggling to keep hold of a wiggling toad still determined to escape to his freedom.

"Alright, alright, I don't think there will be any need for threats," began Hermione in her best prefect voice.

"Who asked you?!" screeched Lavender as she took a condemning sweep of Hermione in a smooth movement of her eyes. Her expression clearly showed her feeling that Hermione was no threat to her.

"Bloody hell, it's just a toad Lavender. It's not exactly life threatening," commented Ron as he moved to the side of Hermione.

Hermione turned to stare at him, and was once again at a loss for a moment or two. She was not used to Ron coming to her defence. In fact, he usually took the complete opposite side just for the sake of annoying her. It was almost as if he went out of his way to argue with her.

"I know it's a toad," Lavender sulked, "but it frightened me. I'm so glad you were around to keep me safe."

She glided towards Ron in a graceful movement, running her long fingers up the length of his arm and swirling in circles on his shoulder. The batting of her eyelashes was sure to give him an epileptic fit, she thought.

"Um, actually Lavender, I was upstairs. Neville had his toad back by the time I came down." Ron was blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to gather as much moisture as he could back into his eyes. The constant eyelid batting was kicking up a breeze and drying out his eyes.

"It was Hermione who rescued him," squeaked Neville.

"There you have it," announced Ron as he moved even closer towards Hermione to sling his arm around her shoulders "'Mione is the hero for the night!" Ron turned quickly towards Harry with a smirk. "No offense, mate."

"None taken," Harry quipped with a nod of his head.

Ron snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ginny laughed and moved to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

Lavender watched as Ron held Hermione close to his side. The longer he stayed put, the narrower her eyes became. It wasn't long before she was giving herself a headache. "Fine," she scoffed, and flicked her hair over her shoulders. She turned towards the stairs and stomped back up to the girls dorms.

"Great, she'll be huffing and puffing all night," groaned Parvati Patil.

She knew her friend had set her sights on Ron Weasley, not that she could figure out why. If it had been her choice, she would have chosen Harry. After all, she had once dated him. Well, okay, she had one date and it had turned out to be the most boring night of her life. Well, at the start of it at any rate. But if she had a small clue about how popular he would become his sixth year, she might have tried to stick it out.

The common room got back to life shortly after, as soon as the students realized that night's drama was now finished. The four friends found themselves sitting in front of the fire, after shifting some first years that obviously were unaware that they were sitting in the wrong area.

"Thanks for backing me up Ron," Hermione smiled.

Ron smiled and winked at her as he began to set up the chess board for another massacre against Harry. Why they played each other she had no idea, but somehow she had the feeling that Harry was determined to beat him at least once in his lifetime.

He really was rather handsome, especially when he showed those rare moments of gallantry. She often wondered why she had found herself attracted to him. They really had very little in common besides being friends with Harry. His great loves consisted of Quidditch and food, where she loved books and learning. They each loved two things that the other person had little inclination for.

Her irrational feelings for him, especially when he was being particularly boorish, remained a mystery to her. So she tried, as only Hermione could do, to make a list and possibly a pie chart or two in an attempt to sort it all out. Besides from the obvious, her list consisted so far of the following reasons.

He was a loyal friend, and loving brother and son. His love for his family and friends was unshakable, although it caused some stress when they clashed. The pain it caused him to have to choose between the two was heartbreaking. Anyone who truly knew him could see how it would tear him apart, and anything she could do to prevent that, she did and would do without complaint.

He was very handsome. His smile could turn her stomach inside out and cause a rippling affect down her spine, not to mention an outbreak of goose bumps up and down her skin from head to toe. There were times that it caused an almost physical pain to drag her gaze from him. Hormones were going to be the death of her, she knew it.

He was very charming, at times. Yes, it was true he could be harsh on people. Not to mention he would and did say the wrong thing at the wrong moments most times. He often spoke before he thought; it was almost like he had no filter. But then again, that showed his honesty, and that was something that was hard to find in people.

However, even taking all that into consideration, he could charm the birds out of the trees if he wanted to. His eyes and smile effected her emotions, and he had the power to control far more of her thoughts than she found comfortable.

Her mother had once told her that she knew the minute she saw her father for the first time that he was the one for her. He only asked her if she needed help with the bags that she had been struggling to carry. It was a feeling deep inside, and she just knew. Hermione could never fathom the true meaning of that story until recently.

Yes, it was true that he was horrible to her during the beginning of the first year. But still, he and Harry had saved her from the mountain troll. After that, they had formed a friendship that became stronger and stronger with each passing year. She would always remember the bravery he had shown during that infamous chess game. The very idea that he was willing to sacrifice himself to ensure Harry got to where he needed to be showed his true character, even at such a young age.

Yes, it was true that he was not as mature as Harry, or herself for that matter. But Harry had grown up fast and hard, where Ron had always had the privilege of a loving safe family and home. He had never known the harsh reality of life that Harry had lived with all his life. So she could forgive his immaturity, because after all, each year he took further steps towards adulthood, and his maturity level would and did grow with each passing day.

This past summer had been a further eye opener. They had so much fun together, not to mention that kiss. Okay, so they argued as well, and he still insists that he kissed her in the name of friendship only, but at the time it didn't feel that way. Not one tiny bit.

In fact, she got the feeling that all the arguing was always leading up to something more, almost as if he was looking for another reason for a kiss in the so called name of friendship. For lack of a better word, it was almost like foreplay.

That thought sent a shiver down her spine. Just imagining what that could lead to had her hot under her collar. Hermione forced her mind back to the conversation playing around her, and desperately tried to direct her eyes away from Ron's chest.

"Check mate, mate," laughed Ron.

Harry sat back and scratched his head, trying to figure out where he went wrong, again. One of these times, he was sure to figure it out. When he did, there would be no stopping him, he hoped.

Ginny smiled and gave him a kiss, in hopes that it would suffice as compensation for yet another butt whipping. He really wasn't that bad of a chess player, especially considering he had only learned to play during his first year at Hogwarts. Whether that spoke of his natural talent for the game, or the superiority of Ron's teaching, was another question.

"Right, well, I guess it's time for us to patrol," remarked Ron as he sat back to bask in his glory.

Hermione was about to agree, but the words stuck in her throat as she watched Ron rise to his feet and stretch his wide strong shoulders. The movement of muscles under his shirt was mesmerizing, well at least it was for her. Come to think of it, the sighs that drifted around the room indicated that maybe it was also a nice view for some others as well.

Hermione watched blankly for a moment until his words penetrated her wandering thoughts. "Oh right!" she exclaimed and jumped to her feet. "I can't believe I forgot!"

Harry watched her flush with amusement; he had never seen his friend this flustered before. She was always so calm and collected, always ready with her words of wisdom and studying charts. It made him wonder what it was that had her flustered so badly. Harry made a mental note to ask Ginny if she knew what was up.

"Right then you two, off you go. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," winked Ginny as Hermione blushed from her head to her toes. "Oh and don't hurry back, Harry and I have plans that definitely do not require your company." Her grin was wicked and had Harry swallowing thickly, avoiding Ron's direct glare.

"Come on you," giggled Hermione as she pulled Ron away from his sister and Harry. "I don't think they'll be getting up to much with an audience."

Ron looked at her, and then glanced around the common room to all his fellow Gryffindors. She was right. Nothing drastic was going to happen. Besides, it was Harry, and he trusted Harry. He was sure if he kept telling himself that, sooner or later his brotherly instincts would stop jumping to conclusions. He hoped, at least.

Ron and Hermione left through the portrait, with Ron looking over his shoulder, almost as if he was trying to catch them in the act. His big brother instincts were temporarily satisfied to see that Harry was still a respectable distance from his baby sister. He intended to fool himself into thinking that they would stay that way for the remainder of the evening if just made everything that much easier.

It took thirty seconds after the soft click of the portrait closing before Ginny was in Harry's arms enjoying the feeling of his lips sliding over her own. It took approximately ten more seconds for her lips to open under his, and for the kiss to combust into a blaze of passion.

"Oi! Potter, get a room," someone yelled from the back, and it sounded a lot like Seamus. The laughter and giggling to follow had the couple blushing bright crimson. Maybe the middle of the common room was not the best place for snogging, at least not during the early evening when the room was in full use.

"Sorry Gin," whispered Harry softly into his girlfriend's ear as he pulled her close to snuggle on the couch in front of the fire.

"Kissing me like that is one thing that you _never_ have to be sorry for Harry," replied Ginny dreamily. "In fact, please feel free to do just that when ever the mood strikes you. I can honestly say that I will always be in full support of such an action."

Her grin was pure and evil all wrapped in one, and it made his stomach flop as a shiver ran up his spine. Harry knew he had to find some privacy for them as soon as possible. He would consult the map.



* * *

Thanks to all of you wonderful dedicated readers and reviewers. I look forward to your thoughts after each posting. A big thank you to my beta, **justloony **who would have returned chapter 30 as well as 29 today, however, the genius that I am did not send the attachment… I know, I know, stop laughing! LOL!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked Trevor and his great escape, that and the description of Neville running down the stairs after bouncing off the wall. I laughed when I was writing it because I had such a clear picture of it happening.

I would love t hear what you thought, so drop me a line or two and I will respond along with a hint for chapter 30.

Happy reading

Sam


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter thirty**

**Walking the walk, talking the talk**

Hermione was worrying at her lips. Not because she was hungry, and her cherry flavored lip gloss had proven to be far too much temptation for her to resist. No, it was more because she was walking inches away from Ron, in the dark, _without_ Harry or anyone else for that matter tagging along.

She only had to drift slightly to her left and she would be brushing his side. If she reached out with her hand she could slip her fingers around his larger hands. Hands that would be warm and rough, with manly calluses from the manual labour he had done all summer long, not to mention the long hours of flying and handling his broom.

"_I'd like to handle his broo_m" thought Hermione with a wicked grin.

The minute the thought registered, she turned bright red and thanked Merlin for the cover of darkness. Too many of Ginny's romantic novels must be to blame. _I have to get a grip, for Merlin's sake. What is wrong with me, I'm acting like a sex starved, hormone driven lunatic. It's simply NOT becoming of a girl, especially a good girl like me!_

After the swift lecture directed to herself, Hermione stood taller and held herself a little more stiffly, while mentally instructing her mood with an iron-strong command to become a little more dignified. Oh who was she kidding, _a lot_ more dignified was in order. She was a prefect after all, and as such, there were standards to be upheld, guidelines to follow, and examples to be made.

Ron glided silently beside her with an uncommon grace to his steps. His eyes would drift occasionally in order to catch glimpses of the girl at his side. Something had her in a tizzy. He recognized the expression on her face and the way she held herself. A spring could not have been wound any tighter.

The expression she held openly for his appraisal said she was, at present, telling herself off for something she had thought or did that she obviously felt was far below her normal standard of practice, as written by the book of Hermione of course.

The girl had far too many rules and regulations. She needed to ease up before she popped a blood vessel. That was why Ron had decided that he was the man for the job. Who better to give her a reason to let loose and have some fun then one of her best friends?

After all, Harry was far too busy snogging with Ginny to take on another project. Ron allowed his mind to become temporarily distracted. _Humph, he better be keeping to his side of the sofa. Stop it, don't think about it and you won't have to hurt somebody. Good idea, now back to Hermione and what to do. _Ron cleared his throat and tried the first thought that came his way.

"So what are we looking for anyway?" questioned Ron.

He knew the answer. It was not like this was his first year on the job, but he had to say something to get her to speak to him. She had been nervously nibbling on her lips since they left. Now, if she had offered him a chance for a nibble then maybe things would be different.

"Students breaking the rules, Ron, you know that. Everyone is expected to be in their common rooms. No students are to be wandering the halls or lingering in the classrooms after hours unless they are heading towards the hospital wing or library, but as the library is closed, I can't see that as a big possibility. We should check all the cupboards just in case, not to mention all the little corridors and hidden rooms tucked away." Hermione laughed nervously. "One thing is for sure, when you are a prefect you get to know all the best snogging places."

Hermione froze, and her complexion instantly reddened as her words began to play back to her in her head. _Did I really just say that?_ Ron smiled and slung an arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her closer to his side so he could whisper in her ear in his deep baritone voice; the one he knew sent shivers down her spine.

"Why Miss Granger, I am shocked. All this time you have been logging and comparing snogging cupboards and corridors for your own personal gain. Now, that is one chart I wouldn't mind studying. I am pleased to offer my services to you for any future testing of the good ones."

Ron winked and let loose a deep chuckle. The noise vibrated through her body and sent shivers down her spine. Her stomach was flipping nervously and her heart rate was beating so wildly she was sure it was going to burst right out of her chest.

"I didn't mean. That's not what I was. Oh dear, what I meant to say." She stopped herself from further embarrassment by trapping her wayward mouth with both hands. She was determined to finish the rest of their patrol with her hands clamped over her mouth to stop the verbal onslaught which was doomed to dig her further into this bottomless pit she seemed to have found herself in.

"Now, let me see if I have this right. I'm a guy that has access to a list with all the good snogging areas in the school. I'd say I'm pretty much set. Now all I need is some volunteers for partners. Any ideas?" Ron smirked

Was it her imagination or was Ron flirting with her? The arm he had flung around her earlier was still there, and she was sure he was sniffing her hair earlier. No, it must be her imagination. Those darn muggle romance novels. Ginny had her hooked and now she was seeing far too much out of his innocent behavior, trying to drag Ron into her fantasies kicking and screaming.

She would just try and finish the patrol as quickly as she could. Her hands were not going to be removed from her mouth at any cost. The fact that Ron was still laughing at her would just have to be ignored for the time being.

"Come on 'Mione, don't be silly," whined Ron. "Take your hand off of your mouth, I promise to behave. I won't tease you any more."

Hermione slanted her eyes in his direction and mumbled something behind her hands.

"What?" Ron asked, the confusion apparent on his handsome face.

"I said do you promise to stop teasing me?" she asked quietly, her hands hovering close to her mouth just in case a rogue word or mischievous sentence slipped out.

"No, I can't promise that. It's too much fun watching your reactions. But I will promise to try and be good. As good as I can be, after all it is me we're talking about," Ron smirked. It was that same smirk that turned her knees to jelly and had her helping him with his homework even after telling him no a hundred times before.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. He was incorrigible. It was yet another aspect to his personality that fascinated her, and quite frankly, attracted her something horrible.

Ron laughed and took her hand in his. Hermione held her breath. Ron was holding her hand, but more than that, he remained holding her hand and did not let go for the remainder of the patrol. Hermione could not hold back the smile that spread from ear to ear. After that, the chatter and easy conversation flowed like water.

"Well, I'm off to bed, I think," announced Neville.

He had joined Harry and Ginny in the common room earlier after securing Trevor in his aquarium. They had insisted that he was not bothering them, after all there was only so much cuddling either one of them wanted to do in public. They had spent most of the evening talking quietly amongst themselves, and a little while going over pictures with Colin.

Harry spent a hair raising 35 minutes trying to persuade him not to take pictures for the Potter fan club, in which he was the only male member. In the end, Ginny had threatened bodily harm to him and his camera if even one picture of Harry found its way into Romilda Vane's hands, at least any pictures that had been taken by Colin or his camera. That was one point Colin himself had wanted made clear: he felt he was not to be held responsible for every other person who also happened to own a camera.

"Night Nev," cheered Ginny.

"I'll see you up there later mate," replied Harry.

Ginny snuggled deeper into his arms as Harry wrapped her tighter in his embrace. She had her back tight against his chest while he rested his chin on her shoulder. Ginny's legs rested on the couch, blocking any attempt that someone might have tried to join them. It had been nice to spend some time with their friends, but now it was time for some alone time. Just Ginny and Harry alone, wrapped in each others arms. She willed everyone else to go to bed so that they could finally have the common room to themselves.

"Arg, why won't they go to sleep?" mumbled Harry.

"We could always find a nice quiet cupboard somewhere," giggled Ginny.

"Yeah, that would be good, especially when Ron threw a fit after finding us together in that cupboard at home. No, I don't think that would be good way to end the evening," Harry groaned.

"Then you'll just have to be patient and wait," Ginny explained with exaggerated patience.

"I guess I'll have to console myself with your neck," Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny moved her head to the side in order to allow him better access to her neck. She could feel the soft feather light touch of Harry's lips traveling smoothly over her neck moving up to her ear and back down again. The tremors began deep down at the bottom of her spine and travelled out in all directions, affecting every part of her body. She felt his fingers working their way under her top, drawing unknown shapes and designs on her heated skin. Oh she really hoped the rest of them would go to sleep soon, maybe if she threatened _them_ with bodily harm?

Harry and Ginny were lost in their world populated by two, and neither was aware of the watchful glare of one determined blonde witch. Romilda Vane watched them from across the room, enraged by what she was witnessing. Obviously Ginny Weasley had some kind of hold over Harry. Of course! Her brothers were the creators of all those marvelous potions. They must be supplying her with that love potion that they advertised. It was the only thing that made sense.

Why else would Harry be so attracted to someone like her? What else could Ginny Weasley possibly offer him? Now that she knew what she was up against, she would have to come up with a plan to expose Ginny for what she was: a fraud, a fake, a big fat phony!

Harry undoubtedly would love her for her part in freeing him from Ginny's clutches. He would look deeply into her eyes and fall madly in love, and then they would be together, forever. Just like she planned, all summer. It would work. It had to work! If it didn't… no she could not and would not think like that. It might just pay to get her very own supply in of love potions. Yes, good plan.

Romilda swept up the stairs, practically running down the few stragglers that were drifting up the stairs on their way to bed. She had to find that order form and get things moving. She would fill it out tonight and send it off before breakfast tomorrow. In the meantime, she would try and keep a watchful eye on Ginny. Hopefully the silly girl would slip up and she would catch her in the act!

"Harry," whispered Ginny.

"Mmmm?" mumbled Harry into her ear. His deep voice was sending vibrations, zapping each nerve ending with its own brand of magic.

He had been nibbling happily on her ear, feeling her body warm under his touch. It never failed to amaze him that he could bring such a response from her. Ginny was beautiful in so many ways, physically and emotionally. Her generous heart was one of her best qualities, and he still found it hard to think that someone as wonderful as she could find something worthwhile in him. But whatever it was, he was sure glad she found it.

"Harry, everyone is gone. We are finally alone," purred Ginny with a smile that mimicked the deep satisfaction of a cat that had just eaten a canary.

His lips stilled on her neck as the meaning of her words sunk in to his desire-fogged brain. The one thing he had been hoping for had happened. Slowly, he pulled back as she swung herself around in one smooth movement in order to straddle him.

Ginny looked at him with that same smile plastered across her face. It reached her eyes, shining in their warm brown depths. Harry loved that smile. It was a mixture of devil and angel. It was wicked mixed with innocence. Mostly, it promised him really good time ahead.

"Kiss me, Harry," Ginny whispered against his mouth, tracing his lips with her tongue, while at the same time running her fingers through his hair.

"Anything you want Gin, you know me. Always willing to please," Harry smirked. He took her lips hard and demanding. He had been waiting far too long for this, and now nothing was going to stop him.

Ginny pressed her body as close to his as she could physically. Her thighs pressed against his, trapping him in between her legs as they leaned back into the comfortable sofa. The only thing separating them was the fabric of their clothes.

She could feel Harry's hands stroking her bare back. When had her shirt become un-tucked? The feeling was incredible, so who really cared? The only thing he had to worry about was stopping; it wouldn't be worth his life to end the sensations that were cascading through out her sensitive body.

"Ah-hem."

It was a soft, demanding sound. A sound that although small in theory, spoke volumes as it penetrated their world. A sound that without question indicated unwanted company; it was a sound they had heard many times back at the Burrow.

"Honestly you two! Ron will be in any minute now. You've got to pull yourselves together, or apart as the case may be," hissed Hermione.

She was not watching the embracing couple to see if they had actually heard her. She was too busy sending nervous watchful glances at the portrait door, willing it to stay closed for just a few more seconds.

Luckily for Harry, it was once again Hermione that stumbled into what was now an all too common scene. She had gone ahead into the common room after their scheduled patrol, and left Ron to report their findings to the head boy.

Ginny kissed her boyfriend one more time on the tip of his nose and forced her overheated body to separate from his, and quickly adjusted her clothes. Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes as she noted Harry's strategic placement of a pillow as Ginny picked up her abandoned book at a sad attempt to act normal.

They were very amusing to watch as they attempted to act casual. Ginny was blowing errant strands of hair out of her face as she struggled with the words on the pages of her book. Harry was attempting to de-fog his glasses as fast as he could, while re-buttoning his shirt. Hermione quietly took a seat on the side of the sofa and giggled. They were hopeless, but she couldn't have been happier for them.

Harry placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and blushed. That map was going to be searched for every possible hiding place known to Hogwarts. A smile spread across his face slowly, as a conversation he had with Sirius replayed in his head. A conversation involving a special room created by the Marauders designed for exactly what Harry had in mind.



* * *

Chapter thirty, done. Chapter thirty one…. not even written (hockey has taken over our lives, Jarred made the A team and he is a goalie, so naturally moms full of nerves!) I will work on it over the week and hopefully I will have something enough to be able to send out some clues… sniff, sniff.

Anywho, thanks again to my wonderful beta **justloony** who is brilliant and kind and well just about the most wonderful beta in the whole wide world! Thanks again to all you amazing readers! You all make me smile when you send in a note, and I do answer them all.

I can not believe the amazing response to this story, it just blows my mind! But I love it, so thanks to you all!

Happy Reading!


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter thirty-one**

**Charming potions with no right answers**

"I can't believe your luck," hissed Ron stealthily, his voice whispered through immobile lips.

Harry smirked and shook his head. O_h yeah, I'm the most lucky bloody bloke in the world, apart from the mad man and all his stooges after my head, and that little pesky detail of him wiping out my entire family. Yeah, lucky is exactly how I'd put it!_ Harry knew if he said his thoughts out loud, he would be in danger of whining, but really he wished sometimes Ron's brain would activate before his mouth.

Hermione kicked Ron under the table to once again demand his silence. Ever since they had discovered that Harry and Ron would be able to take the advanced potions class, therefore putting their dream of becoming Aurors one day within reach, it had been near to impossible to sober them for the sheer amount of work ahead. Now, to make matters worse, Harry received an old copy of the potions text book with written suggestions in the margin, but how that was 'lucky' was beyond her knowledge. Why did boys always look for the easy way around things?

"Ouch, 'Mione, that hurt!" Ron grumbled as he rubbed his shin. After all, there were only so many kicks to the same spot a guy could take before it was bound to get sore.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll share it with you," whispered Harry, hoping that Ron would let it go before he drew further attention to them. It wouldn't do for this advantage to get out and then be taken away before he could see if it was worth anything after all.

"Shhhhhh," hissed Hermione, who was painstakingly trying to listen to Professor Slughorn's every word.

'Oi! How'd he get off so bloody easy with a single shush and I end up with all the bruises?" questioned Ron with irritation.

Harry sniggered under his breath. "Guess I'm just lucky."

"True right! Lucky son of a …"

"RON," hissed Hermione blushing as the class turned at her outburst.

"Is there a problem Miss…" Professor Slughorn looked over the rim of his glasses that hung precariously on the edge of his nose and examined his class list. "Granger is it?"

"Yes sir, I mean no sir. Oh dear, yes sir, my name is Granger, and no sir there isn't a problem."

Hermione watched with exasperation as Professor took his time examining the three students in front of him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter."

The smile that greeted Harry practically oozed a sickly sweet charm. Harry greeted this with an impatience that was quickly covered with a small smile. After all, he had enough problems with professors trying to make an example of him, and he didn't need to add to it. One was plenty.

"Do you think you can describe the smell of this potion?"

The small bubbling cauldron drifted over to the table and gently landed without a sound in the middle of the table in front of the trio. Ron, Hermione and Harry each took a deep breath and smiled.

"I can smell treacle tarts, wood like a broom, and something else." Harry breathed in deeper and smiled as a glassy look came over his emerald green eyes. In a very soft voice that had many of the females in the room cooing he said simply, "and Ginny."

"O-ho Miss Weasley eh," the professor chuckled with his good nature and continued beaming at his favorite student. "Very good, what about you Mr. Weasley?" asked the amused Professor.

"Oh, um, well," Ron breathed in deeply and grinned. "My mum's turkey dinner, bacon, grilled chops, and chocolate cake. The smell of a crisp cold marble like my chess pieces and a…" Ron sniffed again, struggling to take in the last scent. "Lemons," he said with surprise.

"Oh very good, yes very good," chuckled the Professor. "And what do you say Miss. Granger, what delights do you smell?"

Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, Hermione took a moment to center her mind and identify each smell. "I can smell freshly mowed grass and new parchment papers, crisp quills, old books like the library, and…and wood. It's not exactly like wood; spicier, very masculine."

Hermione opened her eyes with satisfaction and blushed as her words replayed in her mind. However, the beaming amusement and obvious approval from Professor Slughorn went a long way to soothe her nerves.

"Oh very good, yes wonderful, excellent indeed! Now, who can tell me why the very same potion revealed very different smells, not to mention very instinctive smells, to three different students?"

He was looking around at the blank stares of the students in the room with an unbridled anticipation, practically bouncing with excitement awaiting their answers. A hand shot up directly in front of him, making him jump back as he grabbed for his spectacles as they danced askew with the momentum.

''O-Oh, yes Miss Granger?" Professor Slughorn boomed with glee.

"Its Amortentia!" announced Hermione without hesitation.

"Excellent! Excellent," beamed the aging Professor. "It is indeed! Now I am sure this is a foolish question, but nonetheless it must be asked, I assume you know what it does?"

Beaming, Hermione answered with confidence only she could possess.

"But of course."

She was actually shimmering with delight; nothing pleased her more than her unfailing insurance that the correct answer was filed away in her mind, ready at any moment to be shared with her fellow students.

Ron rolled his eyes and playfully kicked Harry under the table with a half smirk. Hermione was brilliant, but it was sometimes very hard being her friend. From Ron's point of view, at any rate, with her as a friend, who needed a library?

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world," exclaimed Hermione. "I recognized it from its mother-of-pearl sheen and of course the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically. "And of course we all smelled different things, because it is _supposed_ to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us as individuals."

Her blush was very becoming and the smirk on Ron's face, as he recognized the lemon smell at last, was not hard to miss. Harry was loosening the tie around his neck as he realized exactly why he could smell Ginny. He understood the school knew he was dating her, but it was still embarrassing to announce to the class that the love potion had him smelling her.

"Well, I can see why young Mr. Potter holds you in such high esteem my dear girl. O-oh yes indeed, his description of you being _the best in your year_ was indeed without exaggeration!" Professor Slughorn could not have smiled any brighter without causing permanent damage to his facial muscles, or the eyesight of any one of the children in his direct path.

"20 well-earned points to Gryffindor!" bellowed the Professor.

Hermione blushed further and turned to whisper to Harry. "Did you really tell him that, you really think that I'm the best in the year? Oh Harry!"

Her smile was soft and full, and Ron did not like that look being turned towards Harry, or anyone else for that matter.

"Well, I don't see what's so bloody impressive about that, I'd have told him the same thing if he'd only asked me!" whispered Ron through gritted teeth.

Harry smirked and shook his head as Hermione answered him with another swift kick to the shins, and a shushing to announce her desire to listen to the Professor discuss further the explanation for the love potion details that held every girl's attention as nothing had ever done before.

Ron glared at Harry as he rubbed his bruised shin. Harry, in turn, shrugged his shoulders and smirked wickedly, holding in his laughter with all the concentration that was within him. He was only half listening to the Professor ramble on about the power of love and the pitfalls that can become dangerous when love becomes obsessive.

* * *

"Psst, Ginny."

"What?" questioned Ginny, slightly annoyed with one eye on Professor Snape. It would not do for her to be caught chatting in his class.

"What's he kiss like?" asked the girl in the row beside her.

_For a Ravenclaw, she's not all that bright_, thought Ginny unkindly as she turned a stony silence towards the girl. There was no way she was going to get detention by replying to such a question! It was one thing talking with her roommates and Hermione, not that Hermione wanted to know how Harry kissed , but to someone who she had never once before this day spoken to?! Honestly, was that all these nit-wits could ask?

If it wasn't _how does he kiss?_ It was _does he really have a tattoo on his chest?_ Honestly, the most ridiculous questions were being batted about; it made her want to scream!

"Weasley!"

Professor Snape's voice bellowed loudly throughout the classroom, making her jump and dragging her out of the private rant she had going on in her mind. "As you seem to be in no need of the explanation of the Patronus Charm, why not show the class your highly trained abilities?" snarled the professor.

The gasps that were heard throughout the class clearly indicated that this was indeed a deliberate set up. Everyone knew this was beyond fifth year. It wasn't to be covered in the O.W.Ls, yet it did not stop everyone from watching as they awaited her attempt and imamate failure.

Ginny tried to keep her smile hidden, Harry had taught her this last year in the D.A. In fact, she was one of the first in his class to conjur one correctly, so she only hoped she could still do it. With all the extra activates she and Harry had been engaged in, though, the most trouble she would have was picking only one of her favorite memories.

The silence in the class enveloped the room, stealing the breath from the students while they waited in silence as the young Gryffindor raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum," announced Ginny with confidence, as a silvery light leapt from her wand and shot around the room. The silvery horse was full of happiness, and was in fact heading directly for the startled Professor.

"Sit down Weasley!" bellowed Snape as he shifted out of the way of the galloping silver horse.

Ginny was startled from the force of his command, and sat down, extinguishing the silver horse immediately. All eyes watched as Professor Snape turned questioning eyes towards a scowling Slytherin in the back row.

"Hobbs! Is the Patronus Charm necessary for the O.W.L.s?"

"Um, no Sir, it's not covered," replied the scowling boy in the back row.

"20 points to Slytherin." Then turning and snarling at Ginny he said, "20 points taken from Gryffindor for showing off!"

* * *

Harry watched with raised eyebrows as the brooding and very angry form of Miss Ginevra Weasley stalked down the aisle of the Great Hall. He had been keeping her place and looking forward to a few snatched moments of alone time before the afternoon classes were to begin.

The act of keeping a space available had been a lot harder than he had thought. The amount of times he had to ask a girl, complete with fluttering eye lashes and pouty lips, to move was becoming tiresome to say the least. In the end Ron intervened, having enough of Harry's polite tactics, and simply told whoever went to sit down to bugger off.

Shrugging his shoulders in amused acceptance, Harry figured that whatever worked was okay with him. After all, Hermione had not helped; she simply sat rolling her eyes with such a force and with rapid consistency that Harry was sure she was in danger of rolling them completely out of her head.

"Slimy, greasy, nasty GIT!" snarled Ginny as she slumped down next to her boyfriend, inadvertently sending an approaching girl away in a desperate flight, and glaring at her sniggering brother across the table.

"Uh-oh, Harry. Is there trouble in paradise?" Ron asked, grinning from ear to ear and unable to tamp down the laughter at his friend's worried expression.

"Oh shut it you!" snapped Ginny, bestowing another glare on her brother before turning a small wobbly smile towards her worried boyfriend. Ginny placed a soft kiss upon his mouth.

"It's not you Harry, it's that vile, nasty excuse for a Professor, oh I just want to…I don't know what, I'm just really pissed off!"

"Ginny!" gasped Hermione. She had often seen her friend angry, but never this angry, not even at her brothers. And with brothers like Fred and George, that was saying something.

"Snape," snarled Harry and Ron in unison.

"Tell me what happened Gin," said Harry softly as he drew her into his arms to comfort her, and desperately tried to ignore the sighs that were exploding throughout the room.

Ginny took a moment to center herself, breathing in his spicy masculine sent. It always felt good when she was in his arms, like nothing and no one could touch her. It was like being sheltered from a biting cold wind, safe and secure and simply wonderful.

Pulling out of Harry's arms, she smiled and kissed him softly once again, then turning to quickly fill her plate with chicken and salad, she explained what had happened in the classroom that morning. She began her tale with the annoying questions and ending with the unjust point deduction.

Harry, Ron and Hermione could not honestly feel surprised at the Professor's antics. After all, he had been torturing them for what was going on six years now, only this year it would not have anything to do with potions. The odd questions being asked, however, was something Harry found hard to take, while Ron tried to once again hide his amusement.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," commiserated Hermione with a friendly smile.

Ginny smiled thankfully across the table at her friend, beginning to feel better. She should have known that her unfeeling brother would find something funny in her experience. Harry wasn't exactly laughing, but he was obviously feeling some discomfort and Ginny had a feeling that it was more to do with the invasive questions than the unjust teaching of Professor Snape. Harry was used to being treated unjustly by the nasty Professor.

"I'm fine now, so why not forget about it? How was your morning," questioned Ginny brightly.

"Harry smelled you." Hermione grinned and then giggled as she watched Harry splutter on his pumpkin juice and immediately turned crimson.

"Excuse me, I think I might need more information on this one," smiled Ginny as she rubbed Harry's knee under the table.

"It was the love potion," explained Ron around a mouthful of potatoes, enjoying his friend's discomfort. He might have been the one with all the bruises on his shins, but now it was mister lucky that was on the hot seat.

"Love potion? What love potion?" questioned Ginny.

Hermione quickly explained the subject of that morning's potions class, describing it in minute detail, brushing over the compliments bestowed on her by the new Professor as well as Harry's comments about her being the brightest in their year. She, after all, was not one to brag.

"Oh Harry, that's so sweet," Ginny smiled, leaning closer to her boyfriend and whispered into his ear for him alone to hear, "You will get your reward for being such a darling boyfriend later, in private."

Harry grinned as he received a gentle kiss on his ear and made a mental note to take a look for that room on the map before dinner.



* * *

Hello my lovely's. Sorry it's been a while, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks go out to my truly wonderful Beta **justloony**, she is the best in the west, east, north and south for that matter.

Thanks to all you wonderful readers. I love to hear from you, so go and press that button and drop me a line. Once again, clues for the next chapter will be sent with every reply, and yes the next chapter is written and with my beta.

Happy Reading!


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter thirty-two**

**Heroes, damsels, and villains**

The next few weeks went well for Ginny, as long as you didn't count the snide remarks and constant attempts to do her bodily harm from the 'Potter fan girls.' She learned to accept the unfair treatment from Professor Snape with a pinch of salt, and a lot of hidden fantasies detailing his tragic and most painful death. Well, maybe death was a bit harsh, so she eventually settled for dismemberment or a particularly nasty maiming.

Meeting Harry for lunch and their shared evenings was always the light at the end of the tunnel, even if she had to elbow some of the more brazen fan girls out of her way to get to him. Being Harry's girlfriend was becoming more and more dangerous, it seemed as if there was always a stray elbow or leg causing her to trip, or girls sending her books sprawling over the corridors.

Ginny was determined to deal with it on her own if it killed her. She would not go running to Harry for his help like a whinging and whining girl. She was made of sterner stuff than that, but sometimes, late at night, it would all get a bit too much and the silent tears would fall. Thank Merlin for the curtains.

"Bloody fan girls," grumbled Ginny as she sunk to the ground to once again pick up her scattered books, scooping them back into her book bag. A sad little sigh escaped as she took her dragon hide school bag firmly into her hand. It had been a present from Charlie and Ron. It was beautiful, and it was sadly taking a beating.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Ginny froze as a cold chill took hold of her heart; she barely suppressed the shudder that threatened to race up and down her spine. That voice was unmistakably belonging to Malfoy, cold and heartless with more than an ounce of arrogance. Ginny had avoided him as much as possible ever since her disturbing encounter with him in Diagon Alley.

"What do you want Malfoy?" demanded Ginny. She was mentally patting herself on the back for managing a stern and steady voice.

"Now that's not very nice Weaselette. Here I am showing my concern for your obvious 'lady in distress' act you've got going for yourself. I must say, your timing to get me alone with you was superb."

All the while he was talking in that slick, smoother than velvet voice, he was moving closer and closer to her, stalking her like a great silent beast. Ginny was instinctively backing up until she could feel the rough, cold texture of the castle wall against her back. Malfoy placed a hand on either side of her shoulders and leaned his body towards her to whisper in her ear.

"Where's your hero now, Weaselette?"

Ginny sucked in a breath and tried not to move as she felt him run a cold finger down the length of her cheek to cup the back of her neck in an attempt position her for his benefit. To say he was slightly surprised to see a slow seductive smile grace her beautiful face would not be an understatement, but he hid his reaction flawlessly. It would seem the seduction of the young Gryffindor would be a lot easier than he had anticipated. He could almost taste his victory over Potter; it was almost too good to be true.

"If you want to kiss me Malfoy, you only had to ask," whispered Ginny, swallowing down the bile that was creeping up her throat at the horrific thought. She had to keep her cool in order for her plan to be effective. It wouldn't work to her advantage if he thought she was in any way opposed to his affections.

Slowly she let her book bag drop to the floor by her feet, taking care to keep it in easy grasping range should anything go wrong. She raised steady hands to rest on his shoulder, her fingers curling into his robes to get a good grip. It would not do for her to slip. The satisfied smirk on Malfoy's face was enough to send her temper up in flames. Ginny bit the inside of her cheek in order to keep it check. Soon she would be out of this mess, and heaven help anyone else who tried to get in her way, for no longer was she in a forgiving mood.

Malfoy was almost brushing his lips across her own when she changed the pressure ever so slightly on his shoulders, taking it from a pleasant lovers grasp to the biting grip of a girl fighting back. With the quick reflexes that were considered a necessity for survival growing up with seven older brothers, Ginny swiftly raised her knee along with a powerful thrust to impact the startled Slytherin right were it hurt the most.

Malfoy dropped with an agonized groan, eyes watering and struggling for air. Ginny quickly scooped up her book bag once again and stepped out of arms reach. With a final glance over her shoulder, she treated him to one last wicked smile as she reached for her wand.

"I don't need a hero to save me Malfoy! I don't do the 'damsel in distress' thing. But don't worry. I'll be sure to get a message to your pals that you are indeed in need of such a hero. I wouldn't hold out for Harry to come to your rescue though."

Malfoy could hear her satisfied chuckle as she walked the rest of the way down the corridor towards the charms classroom. He tried to croak out a snide remark, but his voice wouldn't cooperate and the only thing that managed to escape was an undignified squeak. The last thing he remembered before the pain started was a quick flick of her wand, and then the bogies attacked.

"Has anyone seen Ginny?" asked Emmy. She was sure Ginny was right behind her when they had been walking toward charms.

"Maybe she's met up with Harry." Doreen smirked as Glenna giggled.

"Do you mind, some of us would like to learn the days lesson!" snapped Rhonda.

"Well, lucky for you it hasn't started yet then, isn't it!" remarked Emmy.

Ginny entered the class room in a rush just as Rhonda was treating the girls with one of her trade mark glares. When her eyes landed upon Ginny the glare instantly turned into a snarl.

"Oh bugger off Rhonda, I'm not in the mood," snapped Ginny, sufficiently cutting off the coming comment from the annoyed Rhonda.

"What happened to you?" asked Glenna with concern.

Ginny looked at her three friends, all showing a deep and sincere concern in their eyes. It was exactly what she needed at that moment to soothe her temper. Just the knowledge of the few female friends she had, other than Hermione, that were genuinely happy for her and not trying to plot her demise in order to get their hands on Harry, was enough to bring a smile back to her face, albeit not reaching her lovely eyes.

"Malfoy, the git," whispered Ginny through gritted teeth.

"What did he do?" asked Doreen shuffling her chair closer so not to miss any of the gory details. She could smell a good story when she heard one.

"Right class, we have a busy day ahead of us, so your attention, please!" The tiny Professor suddenly came to life almost as if he had forgotten he had a class to commence.

"I'll tell you later," whispered Ginny, and she tried to hide the grin as the groans sounded around her. The girls hated to wait for gossip, especially the juicy kind.

"Oh my god!" gasped Doreen.

"You've said that," Emmy commented dryly while rolling her eyes.

Ginny had told them the details of her delay in the library under the ever watchful glare from Madam Pince. The open books and subtle pointing of references seemed to be enough to throw her off but the constant 'oh my gods' coming from Doreen were bound to give them away.

"Are you going to tell Harry?" questioned Glenna; the concern shimmered in her eyes for her friend.

"No!" hissed Ginny, shaking her head and sending her titian hair shimmering in the sunshine as it fell in silky waves around her shoulder.

"What aren't you going to tell me?"

Ginny's eyes widened as she gasped with recollection of the voice directly behind her. She swallowed down her panic and turned a shaky smile towards her boyfriend. She could have made up something and wiggled out of this mess had he been there alone, but the watchful eyes of Hermione along with the brooding stare of her brother tipped her over the edge as the panic rose up once again to take a strangle-hold on her mind.

"Tell him Ginny," pleaded Glenna and Emmy, and even Doreen was nodding her support.

"Yes Gin, tell me." Harry smiled and crouched down by her seat, taking her cold, shaking hands into his. He was really starting to worry, she looked so scared. Ginny, he noted, never seemed to be scared.

Ron opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something to his sister but frightened to say the wrong thing. He didn't want to open his mouth and put a foot in it. The constraining hand he felt from Hermione helped him regain his patience.

"If you don't tell him Ginny, I will," announced Emmy. She was very concerned with the treatment Ginny had had to deal with lately. Jealousy was one thing, but between Romilda and her followers and now Malfoy, well, enough was enough, and Harry had to know.

"Um, well. It's nothing really" Ginny looked down into his eyes, they looked so sad. He didn't need this; he had enough to deal with. "It's just some of your fans. They don't seem to feel the same way about me that you do. It's silly really, nothing I can't handle."

Harry did not look appeased. He knew she was not telling him everything, but he didn't know how to get her to confide in him. She made him so happy, but all he seemed to do was bring stress and aggravation into her life. Maybe, just maybe she would be better off without him.

Harry was twisting and inventing facts, making everything his fault. She could see it in his eyes. Swallowing down the rising panic she squared her shoulders and prepared to tell him everything. It wasn't his fault this happened, and she was _not_ going to let him brood, nor was she giving him up. After all, if that happened then they would win. Quietly and with as much dignity as she could muster she told him of the events that had been happening over the past few weeks.

Ron cursed and stormed from the library when she reached the part about Malfoy. Ginny watched in horror as Hermione ran after him. Ron was mad and looked as if he was ready to kill. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

Harry rose to his feet slowly; the look on his face scared her. She couldn't read his eyes, the shutters had come down and he wasn't letting her in. Ginny sent him a silent prayer, willing him to let her in. If he gave into his demons he would finish with her and they would win, surely he could see that.

Harry dragged a chair closer to her table and took a seat. He looked at the girls holding their collective breaths and asked quietly if they would mind giving him and Ginny some time alone.

The girls left quickly and quietly, each bestowing a warm and supportive smile towards their friend. Emmy was the only one to send a warning look towards Harry. Hero or not, he had better not hurt her friend or he would have her to deal with.

"Gin, he didn't." Harry paused briefly and swallowed the thick fear he held for her down as best as he could. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Harry was looking over her shoulder staring into the room without seeing a thing. His mind was willing the answer to be no, he couldn't bear it if she had been hurt.

"No, it was the other way around. Let's just say he won't be walking without some discomfort for a bit." She smiled sweetly and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and secured it behind her ear.

"Hey," Harry said softly, taking her fingers from her hair and smoothing the hair back behind her ear with a soft touch. "That's my job," his smile was weak, but it reached his eyes and that in itself sent relief flooding through her body.

Harry watched her quietly, his eyes taking in every part of her, looking for a flaw or a sign to contradict her words. He couldn't find one. She was fine, physically at least. But this treatment was going to stop. Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the head.

"I'm sorry Gin. I didn't think it would be this hard, but I'll take care of everything. Just promise me one thing Gin. Promise me you won't keep anything from me again. I've had enough people do that to me Gin, I don't want you to do it as well. I can take whatever you need to tell me, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Ginny smiled and he felt it on his neck where she had snuggled next to his body. It felt good to have her in his arms, and he was dammed if he would allow some silly girls and a prat to take this away from him. He had enough of people trying to take things away from him, and he was not the pushover he had once been, living in fear at Privet Drive.

"Okay Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought I could handle it on my own." Ginny smiled sadly.

The sniff was the first sign of the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She tried to hold them back. Ginny was not a crier, but there was only so much a girl could take before the flood gates opened. With the stress from the last few weeks, Professor Snape, the increased work load for the O.W.L's and now this thing with Malfoy, Ginny finally broke down.

Harry held her as she quietly cried. Unlike other girls that he had shared a similar scene with, Ginny cried without dragging it out and making a spectacle of her self. She had a dignity to her beyond her years. Harry usually felt nervous around crying girls, but Ginny was _his_ and all he wanted to do was comfort her. He just hoped he was doing it the right way.

The anger was building in him the more he thought about what she had gone through and he knew that once he was sure she was fine and once again safe sitting with her friends back in the common room, the ones responsible would be hearing from him. If Ron had left anything for him to deal with, that was.



* * *

OK, I did tell you this one would be unpleasant. But really, Malfoy couldn't possibly stay away right? I do hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be sent to my beta soon, I am just finishing the final run through with it. A big thank-you goes out to my wonderful Beta **justloony** who I trust like no other to polish my chapters.

A little news for you, if you haven't read my other story **Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man** don't do it until I re-post it. I have sent it to my beta to be polished. I can't wait to see how it turns out, I love that story!

Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. I really do love getting to know each of you better and your thoughts on the chapters are always inspiring. I am so glad Misty (aka armywife012205) up-dated her story (it's hilarious!) if you haven't read it I highly recommend it **Stupid Bloody Ink Bottle**.

Remember to click and review and I will remember to click and reply!

Happy Reading

Sam

**Oh ya, Jarred and his team won their game today, 2-0 his first shut out of the season! Go Cyclones!**


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter thirty-three**

**Plans of Action and War Decrees**

"Ron!"

Hermione was walking fast, almost running to catch up to the extremely irritated redhead who was currently striding purposefully through the halls, scattering younger students in his wake. Hermione was just thankful that the only students that they had come into contact with so far were not from Slytherin House.

"Ron! Please!"

Another breathless plea rang out through the halls, doomed to be ignored by the angry young man ahead of her. _Why he just can't slow down and talk to me I don't know. Honestly, the Weasley temper should come with its own health warning._

Hermione felt completely exasperated as she broke out into a jog, hoping not to be caught running in the halls. After all, it was against the rules and she, being a prefect, should know better. She reached out a hand in a desperate attempt to grab at Ron's cloak, hoping to slow him down enough so that she could talk some sense into him.

"Ronald! Please just listen!"

It was a desperate plea, and something in her voice seemed to penetrate his brain this time because he stopped suddenly and turned sharply in her direction. Unfortunately, this action caused the flustered Hermione to bang into the solid muscle of his chest. Ron's quick reflexes enabled him to reach out and steady her.

"What?" snapped Ron, his eyes sweeping the hallway looking for any clue as to Malfoy's whereabouts.

"Please Ron, you have to calm down before you do something stupid!" Her pleading eyes did little to help her cause.

"Stupid? Stupid!" Ron snorted with indignation. "Malfoy practically attacks my sister and you think I'm going to do something stupid?! I tell you what, Mione, breaking every bone in that bloody wankers body is NOT something stupid! It will be, without a doubt, the most brilliant move I have ever done!"

"Yes, all right. Look, I know you're upset. I'm upset as well. Ginny was very brave and well, she has a lot to deal with right now. I just don't see how getting expelled is going to help with things right now. After all, how are you going to help her if you've been sent back to the Burrow and Ginny is left here at school?"

Ron had to admit that she had a fair point. He just didn't want to hear it right now. Right now, he wanted nothing more than Malfoy's face under his boot; preferably face down in the mud. But, nonetheless, she did have a good point.

Ron took a deep breath, still holding Hermione. His arms had loosened the tight grip he had previously on her shoulders, and moved down to a gentler embrace around her waist. Hermione was unable to resist the pull of her own attraction that she felt for him as she rested her head on his chest, willing him with all her strength to see reason.

"You're right, I know you're right. But I just can't let this go. I have to do something; he can't be let off the hook. I don't want him thinking he can man-handle Ginny and nothing will come of it." Ron closed his eyes and breathed in the lemony sent of her shampoo.

"I know, but Ginny did, um well, she did get her point across rather brilliantly all on her own." Just remembering her explaining the method of fighting back she had chosen brought a smile to Hermione's face. If nothing else, Ginny was a fighter.

"I would have loved to have seen the prat go down." Ron chuckled deeply, sending vibration through her body. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, the warm spicy sent filling her nostrils.

"Oh Ron! I'm so glad I found you!"

The high pitched shrill reached the couple still embracing each other in the middle of the hall, but neither had noticed the curious looks from the students passing by them. Ron shuddered at the intrusive sound and intuitively held Hermione closer, almost like a shield.

"I've been looking all over for you. You will never guess what I just heard. Ginny was attacked by Malfoy, did you know?" Lavender Brown watched with satisfaction as the couple stepped apart, although her contentment was short–lived.

Ron stepped away from Hermione but instantly drew her closer as he reached for her hand. He felt her squeeze his hand in a silent comfort, telling him to keep his cool and not lose his temper. She was right, going off on Lavender would not solve anything, and getting kicked out of school for killing Malfoy wouldn't help anyone, least of all Ginny.

It was just so hard to not do anything. After all, he was the only Weasley brother left in the school. It was up to him to protect Ginny. After the cock-up with the Chamber, the brothers had agreed that her protection trumped everything. The brothers were looking to him to protect her now. While at school, it would be up to Ron and Harry alone to keep her safe.

"We know, Lavender. Ginny told us about it in the library," Hermione explained to the other girl in an exaggerated patience, almost like she was talking to a child who found it hard to grasp easy instructions.

"I don't want my sister being gossiped about," snapped Ron as he narrowed his eyes towards the startled girl.

"Oh, of course not, that's not what I was doing. I promise you I wasn't. I just thought you ought to know. Harry's just brought her back to the common room and he said you would be here and I was to tell you to meet him, but how he knew where you were still amazes me, he really is something special." For a moment Lavender forgot who it was she was supposed to be attracted to. "Harry, Seamus and Dean said they need to talk to you. They were headed off towards the Great Hall when I left them. You're to meet them there and he said to come alone. He wants Hermione to go back to the common room and stay with Ginny until he gets back. "

Lavender looked pleased to have found him, and more than thrilled to be trusted with the message delivered. She had been trying to figure out away to include herself in the tight little trio. After all, if Hermione thought she could hog the two hottest boys in Hogwarts, well she had another thing coming!

Lavender fluttered her eyelashes at Ron during the entire speech. She flicked her hair over her shoulder so much Hermione was sure she would end up in hospital with a neck spasm. None of it seemed to have affected Ron, however. He simply reached down and kissed Hermione on the cheek quickly, startling both girls, and rushed off towards the Great Hall. They watched him as he disappeared around the corner before the silence was broken.

"You won't be able to keep him interested. Not when he realizes he can have me. After all, why have sparkling water when you can have champagne?" Lavender watched her competition mull over her not-so-subtle warning with a confident grin.

Hermione shook her head, her hair swinging softly from side to side, as she treated the grinning peacock to a superior grin. It clearly indicated the confidence she wanted to portray, even if she didn't exactly feel that way.

"Remember one thing, Lavender. Sparking water will always refresh and invigorate, and while champagne may be fun for a short while, in the end it will always leave you with a headache and a bitter taste in your mouth."

Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked with her head held high. The look on Lavender's face was priceless. _Score one for me,_ thought Hermione with a triumphant laughter in her eyes. If Lavender thought she would just roll over and let her get her tacky fingernails into Ron, she had better think twice!

Harry looked up at the sound of someone running down the hall. It was Ron, and thankfully he looked in one piece. Not that he thought Ron wouldn't have been able to make mince meat out of Malfoy easily; it was more that fact that everywhere Malfoy went so did his little band of hooligans, and one against four was not great odds for anybody. Not even for someone the size of Ron.

"Harry! Is Ginny OK? Did you find that git?"

Ron was out of breath and breathing heavily, but still ready for a fight if needed. His casual acceptance of Seamus and Dean was noted with a quick nod in their direction, even if he had momentarily raised an eyebrow at Dean Thomas.

"Ginny's fine Ron, she is back in the common room with her mates, waiting for Hermione." Harry watched Ron carefully, trying to judge his mood.

Ron smiled at her name. If it hadn't been for Hermione and her uncanny ability to settle him and make him see sense, he was sure he would be on a one way train ticket back to the Burrow right about now.

"Right mates, I think pay back is needed. A message to be sent to any Slytherins that they are to stay clear of our women," announced Seamus with a smile.

Harry smirked at his friend, who was clearly getting into his role of protector of the clan. He shook his head with amusement and watched with one raised eyebrow as the others nodded their agreement. Somehow he couldn't see Ginny being overly thrilled with being described as anybody's 'woman,' even his.

"Here's how I see it. Payback is going to have to take place outside of school," began Seamus, warming to his topic.

"Why can't we do something now?" questioned Dean.

"Because it'd be too easy to pin us with the blame," explained Seamus as he continued with his plot. "I say we strike during the first Hogsmeade weekend, that way it will be away from school and enough time will have passed that they won't see it coming."

The four boys huddled together in silence, each taking in the words spoken. It was a good plan, it made sense, and plus they would have time to decide on the punishment. They agreed with a nod of their heads. Things would still need to be discussed, but keeping it quiet would be most important, for more than one reason.

Hermione walked into the common room and immediately sat down with Ginny and her friends.

"Are you OK Ginny?" she asked softly.

Ginny smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a lot to deal with. I didn't realize how much work O.W.L. year was, and dating Harry. Well, I wouldn't change that for anything, but these girls really need to get over it!" Ginny glared at the tight circle of Potter Fan Girls that were talking in hushed voices in the corner of the common room.

Hermione smiled with compassion, and was more than pleased to see the normal fire in her friends' eyes. Ginny was not one to wallow in self pity. She honestly didn't think there was another girl that could be more suited for her best friend.

"I can help you with your O.W.L's Ginny," Hermione said with a smile. "I'll do you up a study chart and when I do our review chart I'll simply do one up for you as well."

The sparkle in Hermione's eyes as she imagined the charts in her mind made Ginny smile. What more could she say but, "thanks." The giggle that erupted when her roommates asked for charts for themselves could not be contained as Hermione practically glowed with excitement. She was indeed in her element!

The boys made it back to the common room and joined the girls. It was a relaxed atmosphere. Harry noted Dean flirting with Emmy and grinned. It seemed he had gotten over his attraction to Ginny and was back to his old self. Harry was relieved; he didn't have that many friends and the ones he did have he wanted to keep.

"Oi, Harry."

Ron was signaling Harry to help him with some drinks. Harry quickly winked at Ginny before making his way over to Ron, and they headed down to the kitchens to collect an evening drink and snack for themselves and their friends.

"Did you look on the map?" questioned Ron.

Harry didn't need him to elaborate; he knew what Ron was asking. It was the first thing he thought of doing after making sure Ginny was safe and settled.

"He wasn't there. I couldn't find him anywhere. It was as if he wasn't in Hogwarts at all." Harry shook his head remembering the frustration he felt as he searched the magical map for the one name that had been in his mind at the moment.

"What do you mean he wasn't there? Are you sure?" Ron asked with confusion. It didn't make sense: the map always knew where everyone was.

"I know, mate, it doesn't make sense. You don't think he might have gotten out somehow? I mean, he might know about one of the secret passageways. It's possible that Snape might have told him about the Whomping Willow." Harry spoke clearly, but his voice held the doubt that he felt about this possibility.

"I guess, but wouldn't he be seen in the tunnels on the map?" questioned Ron, grasping for any reason as to what was going on.

"I didn't see him. If he had already left the school grounds he wouldn't be on the map." Harry was confident in his abilities to read the map, for he had a lot of practice with it. Still, the frustration of not being able to locate Malfoy was sitting like a stone in his gut.

'Take it out and let's have a look," Ron suggested.

The boys swiftly looked around them before Harry pulled out the map. Both were watching the moving names floating about the map, neither able to find the one name that would solve the mystery.

"Look, McGonagall is coming. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy detention." Harry spoke softly and swiftly, folding up the map and tucking it back in his pocket. Ron quickly tickled the pear in the portrait and the boys quietly slipped into the kitchen to gather the provisions for their waiting friends.

Ron and Harry made it back to the safety of the Gryffindor common room, having delighted the kitchen elves with their requests for extra cakes and drinks. It had been an honor to help the great Harry Potter and his friends, explained the excited Dobby. Harry once again struggled with idea of being worshipped for doing the right thing, even if Ron had decided the benefits outweighed the negatives.

"Oh, Harry!"

The voice that had featured in his nightmares penetrated the room, and a cold shiver ran up his spine. Romilda Vane was becoming a right pain; something was going to have to be done. Exactly what and how was another question. Harry had tried to be polite, he had tried to be patient, but both virtues were in short supply at the moment., especially after he had found out how her minions were treating Ginny.

"Yes?" Harry answered coldly.

"I was hoping I could talk with you a moment. I was doing up our newsletter and I would love to ask you a few questions, you know. There are so many things people want to ask you. I could do an interview…"

"NO!" Harry cut her off: enough was enough! "NO, I will NOT give you an interview. NO! I will not come to your meeting! I don't want you to have this poxy Potter fan club!"

"OH, but I thought…"

"But that's it, you didn't think. I told you I am not comfortable with this, yet you insist in continuing this madness. And another thing: stop sending your members after Ginny! If I find out one hair on her head has been disturbed I'll give all your names to her brothers with strict orders to use you in their research for their more ingenious inventions."

Harry knew it was an empty threat, but what else did he have to use? He had briefly flirted with the idea of sending in their names to Old-Voldy under some lame request to become junior death eaters, but then he thought even he didn't deserve that headache, although the mental image had him sniggering for a bit.

"Harry, I told you once before that the people you choose to associate with do not appreciate the person you are. I will not stand by and watch as they mis-use your friendship!" Romilda sniffed indignantly and stomped back up the stairs.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Ron.

"I've no idea mate," Harry shook his head and slumped back in his seat, and placed his head on Ginny's lap with a groan.

"Poor Harry," cooed Ginny softly as she stroked his hair.

The conversation became full of laughter and jokes at the Club President's expense. The jovial atmosphere that filled the room brought back with it a relaxed mood that had been missed over the last few weeks. Hopefully, this was the beginning of the good times to come and not the silence before the storm.



* * *

I am SO sorry this took so long. What can I say hockey is our life at the moment and I haven't finished the next chapter so it might be a few weeks before I have it up. But rest assured I am not giving up on the story. In fact I just finished a draft of a future chapter about the payback, its a few chapters ahead yet, but boy is it funny!

Hope you like this one. I love how it ends, it makes me laugh. Can't wait for the movie and who knows, if this story keeps going the way it is maybe I will still be writing it well up into the summer….. Kidding!

Oh ya, one more thing. NEXT WEEK TWILIGHT IS OUT AND I CAN'T WAIT!

Happy reading

Sam


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter thirty-four**

**What's going on?**

It had been an unusual three weeks, and that was saying something considering she had spent those weeks within the ancient halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione walked quickly towards the school's library which housed the beloved books that never failed to set her blood pumping. The closer she came to her intended destination the wider her smile spread, not to mention the faster her steps became.

She was almost there when she felt the tension. Hermione knew without a doubt something was wrong. It was as if the books were absorbing a negative energy and in return sending it out to her as a beacon for help. She stepped into the silent room with caution and took a moment to scan the environment around her. Her eyes drifted left and then right, her mind cataloging the students in a variety of activities through out the library, each absorbed in study, some more than others.

At first nothing looked amiss, however the scowls and unpleasant expressions on her fellow students faces never failed to puzzle her. No matter how much she tried to see it through unbiased eyes, Hermione never could grasp why her fellow students didn't feel the unbridled enjoyment of the library.

The moment when her brain had finally quieted down Hermione noticed the sound, a crisp rustle. Bringing with it the slight odour of mildew and dampness from the truly ancient books housed within the walls. The sound grew louder as Hermione drifted cautiously from one row to another searching for the one handling her beloved books with what she deemed undo force. It looked as if another student would be benefitting from her all too well known 'how to respect the books' lecture. She shook her head and briefly wondered when they would ever learn?

Hermione turned the corner heading for the section of the library that housed the more exclusive material when she noticed the cause of the tension in all her blazing glory: Ginny Weasley, sitting amongst a tower of oddly shaped books of all sizes, some open to mark pages, others trembling with the anticipation of handling after left on the shelf for so long.

"Ginny" hissed Hermione in a whispered voice.

The redheaded witch was so intent in her inquiries that she did not hear the sound Hermione approaching, nor did she notice the hand reaching out to touch her shoulders until she felt its pressure. This resulted in an ear splitting shriek and Ginny suddenly launching herself from her chair, landing on her backside as the avalanche of books toppled from the overloaded table.

"Oh Merlin! Ginny! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Hermione hovered around the scene of disaster not sure what to do first, pick up the carelessly discarded books or help her obviously annoyed friend from the hard stone floor. It was only the sound of the harried foot steps of the librarian that set her in motion. Within seconds she had magically stacked the books back onto the wobbly table and helped her friend to her feet, taking care to brush off Ginny's uniform to disguise what had just happened. After all it would not be suitable for Hermione to be evicted from the library, what with her status of prefect. Not to mention that she would never live it down and the very idea of Ron finding out was beyond thinking about.

The girls sat as still as statues… muggle statues anyway, both with their heads down intently studying the open books in front of them. Hermione slowly reached out towards the book in front of her friend to quietly twist the book so that it was not facing upside-down, completing the tricky task just moments before the arrival of the sharp eyed librarian. The girls held their collective breath as they silently urged the older witch's departure along.

The librarian arrived, casting her beady eyes in search of the disturbance. Acknowledging that the two girls were hard at work, she left with a disgusted sniff. Moving quickly Madam Pince headed off towards another sound that had the audacity to disrupt the stifling silence of her domain. The two girls sighed simultaneously with relief.

Hermione and Ginny caught the relief in each others' eyes and giggled, both thinking it was lucky that Harry and Ron had not been with them, for if that had been the case they would have most defiantly found themselves tossed onto their rear ends out of the library without a moments hesitation.

Hermione glanced around to ensure they were once again alone before picking up a few of the books now neatly stacked in front of them, asking in a hushed whisper, "Ginny? What are you looking for?"

"A spell. Well actually, an enhancement spell. You know, to beef up my bogie"

Hermione's mouth fell open, unable to verbalize her distress. Her imagination took off, showing her the horrors of what Ginny could inflict on the inhabitants of the castle. Someone somewhere had really ticked Ginny off and Hermione had a sneaking suspicion it was one or both of the missing boys who were presently her best friends. Slowly Hermione swallowed down her fear and asked the question she was not sure she wanted the answer to.

"Um…Ginny? Why do you need to enhance your bogie spell? I mean, it's fearsome enough as it is…don't you think?"

Ginny watched her friend with a look in her eyes that clearly showed the answer. No. Obviously the bogie was not strong enough for the poor soul destined to be the first ever recipient of the new and improved bat bogie hex.

"What did Ron do?" asked Hermione

"Huh?" The confused look on Ginny's face was a good omen for Ron, not such a good omen for Harry however.

"Oh my, was it Harry then?" asked Hermione again.

"Was what Harry?" With increasing confusion on her face that momentarily stunned the ever talkative Hermione into silence, her mind raced with other possible reasons for the feverish search for the enhancement. She swallowed thickly at the thought that it might be directed at herself. Panic only griped her for a second before her logical mind stepped in. Surely Ginny would not be calmly sitting beside her now if it had been something she had unwittingly done.

"Ginny, couldn't you just tell me why you feel the need to boost the hex? It would be simpler than naming every student that might have wronged you in some manner."

Ginny smiled a smile that was pure evil and rather frighteningly like the Weasley twins at their worst. A shiver of apprehension ran up Hermione's spine.

"It's simple really. For the past three weeks I have been asked if I am O.K. by almost every witch that has passed me by. In fact, it would seem that everyone who had previously gone out of their way to bump me, make snide remarks and in general make my life a living hell has now decided to kill me with kindness. I can't take it Hermione, I'm going crazy! And I'm just not that nice! It's impossible! I grew up with six older brothers for Merlin's sake! I wasn't meant to be everyone's best friend."

Hermione watched her friend breathing deeply, struggling to control her temper while the mystery as to why Ginny was so upset, still remained.

"Well, um, let me try to understand this…you are angry because people are being nice to you?"

Hermione stared at Ginny. Who stared right back. The silence grew heavier.

"YES!" Ginny finally answered.

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Sorry Herms, but I can't take it any longer! Every girl wants to be my best friend. I think I preferred it when they wanted my face to meet with the floor…. I mean, really, it's impossible to be this kind to everyone, especially when you know they just want a piece of Harry and have decided that I'm the best way to get it!"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. It had never occurred to her that the Potter fan club, once so intent on making Ginny unhappy with cruelty, might now be trying to drive her crazy with kindness. Who out of all of them could have been that brilliant to think up such a devious plan?

"Have you spoken to Harry about this?"

"Oh ya sure," Ginny rolled her eyes, "I can see how that conversation would go. Oh Harry, they're being nice to me….make them stop won't you? There's a good lad." The high pitched whiney tone Ginny used had them both in giggles and helped to reduce the irritation that had set the younger witch into action.

"It's not the only thing that's been going on though, is it?" asked Hermione

Ginny shook her head and blushed prettily.

"Every time Harry and I …find time to be _alone_ together, someone comes along and interrupts us. If it's not Ron or Seamus babbling on about an owl delivery, it's someone else with a mysterious note from Professor Dumbledore. And while we're on that subject, what is with all the _private lessons_ anyway? Do you know anything about them?"

"Well, um…I think that is a question best asked to Harry."

"I _have_ bloody well asked him and all he says is that Dumbledore is giving him some private lessons!"

Ginny huffed, blowing her fringe out of her eyes, and slumped back into her chair, disgustedly. It was like being back amongst her family when everyone would pat her on her head and not tell her what was going on. It was infuriating!

Hermione watched her friend in silence, a guilty flush creeping slowly across her face. The secret of the _private lessons_ was not hers to tell. However, she could have a private word with Harry and encourage him to open up to Ginny. She had a suspicion that the younger girl could help Harry in ways that no one else could.

"I can't tell you Ginny, but I promise I'll talk to Harry."

The silent acceptance that passed between the two friends made more of the tension seep away.

"I take it you know nothing of these mysterious owls then?" Asked Ginny with one eyebrow raised.

"No, nothing….and since Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean all seem to be in on it I can only assume that nothing good will come of it."

The girls nodded and stared down at the piles of books, both wondering what disaster was being concocted in silence, right under their noses. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. The first thing they needed to do if they had any hope of finding out what was going on and stopping it. Was to find out who was behind the mysterious owls that sent the boys of Gryffindor into a fit of twitches and nods.

* *

"Did they get it?" Seamus asked in a hushed tone out of the side of his mouth. He was having far too much fun getting into the spirit of all the cloak and dagger secrets that were currently a top priority with the boys in the Gryffindor dorm.

Ron began his reply as Seamus had.

"dy sid dy rgina gwo on dewee ed. Gwona ache atipta lindon forit dey wena no treycofda mgcsoti conts be flwd bkdf. Owl dedddean lace?"

"Huh?' exclaimed Seamus. A single brow raised in question.

Ron tried again.

"dy sid dy rgina gwo on dewee ed. Gwona ache atipta lindon forit dey wena no treycofda mgcsoti conts be flwd bkdf. Owl dedddean lace?"

Seamus was concentrating as hard as he could, still not getting it. 'Sorry mate, come again?"

Ron rolled his eyes in frustration, looking over both shoulders, he attempted once more.

"dy sid dy rgina gwo on dewee ed. Gwona ache atipta lindon forit dey wena no treycofda mgcsoti conts be flwd bkdf. Owl dedddean lace?"

Seamus stared blankly at Ron, shaking his head in disgust at the lame attempts of 'spy talk'.

Ron carefully watched Seamus for any sign of comprehension. Ron sighed heavily when he was unable to find one. Apparently he needed to work on his talking-out-of-the-side-of-his-mouth-spy-talk ability. This time he spoke, clearly facing Seamus and giving up all attempts at the side-talk.

"I said...They are going on the weekend. Gonna take a trip into London for it. They want to leave no trace of magic so it can't be followed back. They want to know if Dean knows of a place."

"I'll get Dean to have a think about it." Seamus rolled his eyes. Why Ron didn't say so in the first place was beyond him.

The piece of parchment that had been mysteriously delivered started to twitch in Ron's hand. Both boys looked down in horror just as it exploded, settling a fine mist of soot across their faces.

"Bloody Prats! Why they can't settle for us just burning the bloody thing I don't know!" grumbled Ron as Seamus wiped the soot from his face with the sleeve of his robe as a smile brightened his face. He loved all this cloak and dagger stuff!

* * *

I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update! What can I say; hockey takes over your life. Can you believe that my oldest season is still going! Aaaahhhh and next week they start the 4 on 4, but that will not be as intense…. I hope. Mind you we have baseball season on top of that… but I will do my best.

Rest assured I will not leave the story incomplete!

I also have to admit that I have been pre-occupied with RPing as my two most favorite vampires (Edward and Emmett Cullen) Not realizing how much fun it is to be a vampire in the virtual world.

Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I have started the next one. It's not ready for editing yet. Talking about editing… if anyone has seen my lovely beta could you tell her I was looking for her? I had to farm this chapter out to a friend to get this posted. I miss my justloony…. If you know where she may be hiding, please let me know. If you might be interested in being a beta for this story, also let me know. It might pay to have more than one when one goes missing. LOL!

Thanks to my friends Janet and especially Martin who took my chapter and turned it into something fabulous! Martin had some interesting comments about exactly what Ginny might be able to do with Harry, but I chose to keep those to myself. Even if I found them rather funny!

Happy Easter! LR2


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Harry Potter and co. I am just a fan that does not want the magic to end!

**Just One of the Guys**

**Chapter thirty-five**

**Caught in the Act!**

"Are you going to tell me what is going on Ronald?"

Hermione had that pinched look that everyone knew meant not to mess with her. She wanted to know what the boys where up to and was near the end of her patience with them.

"Nothing is going on, Herms. I told you that before. Don't know what your problem is, really."

Ron answered in his most innocent voice that always gave him away. If there was one thing Ronald Weasley was not, it was innocent.

Hermione stared at him with narrowed eyes and a suspicious expression.

"It's painfully obvious that something is, in fact, going on Ronald! You all look like you have been subjected to the Imperius curse with all the odd twitches and nods you have been giving each other. I want to know who has been sending you these odd notes and why they keep blowing up. You almost damaged my potions essay the last time! I do wish you would be more careful Ronald. Honestly!"

Hermione was on a roll, and along with her speech, she treated him with an eye roll to stress her point. She was not amused by the shenanigans and goings on with the Gryffindor boys in question.

'Bloody hell, woman! I keep telling you, nothing is going on. And it's not my bloody fault that Fred and George don't trust me to burn the bloody notes. If something gets damaged because they keep blowing up without warning, then take it up with them!'

Ron was getting fed up with the constant questions. They had been on patrol, monitoring the halls and passage ways to ensure that all the students were in their respective common rooms. The fact that they had spent more time arguing than breaking up the scattered snogging sessions was not something that passed by Ron's notice.

'FRED AND GEORGE! Tell me the twins are not involved in this madness! Honestly Ronald!'

Hermione was horrified to learn that the Weasley twins where involved. Although, if she was completely honest with herself, she must have known that they were the very first time she witnessed one of the mysterious notes blow up in Ron's face. Who else would create such a ridiculous parchment?

'I never said that they were!'

Ronald was hotly trying to deflect any damage that the slip of tongue had created. The last thing they needed was Hermione blowing smoke up their trousers. The plan was just starting to come along nicely.

'Ronald! You very clearly said that your brothers where the ones who sent you those notes!'

Hermione huffed, annoyed beyond belief that he would think he could pull one over on her. Just who did he think he was dealing with?

'No I didn't, I said they created the parchments. I didn't say the notes came from them. The bloke must have got the parchment from their store'

Ron grinned smugly feeling proud of how he managed to turn that around on her.

Hermione peered at Ron through narrowed eyes and a pinched expression clearly indicating that she was not amused with his lame attempt to twist the facts.

'Do I look stupid to you Ronald?'

Ron looked back with a panicked expression, his mouth opening and closing. He wasn't sure if he should answer that question. It seemed like it might be one of those trick questions his brothers warned him about. They would lead to nothing but trouble if answered the wrong way, and unavoidably there was never a right way to answer them.

'You look like a girl'

Hermione blinked, temporarily speechless. What on earth was that suppose to mean?

'Are you trying to say all girls look stupid Ronald?'

'What? No! Course not, when did I say that?'

Ron was floundering, not sure how he managed to once again put his foot in his mouth, but there it was. Without question, one giant foot placed firmly in his gob once again. The wise words of his father ringing through his mind were making much more sense to him these days.

_It doesn't matter son, in the end it will always be our fault, so we better just learn to live with it. You also need to learn to keep several apologies on hand that can easily be adjusted to suit any occasion._

'Well I refuse to stand here and listen to any more of your insults!'

Hermione sniffed and turned sharply, leaving him as she stormed down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room.

Ron watched helplessly as she marched away from him. 'What did I say?'

'I'm sure it wasn't at all your fault,' purred a soft feminine voice from behind him.

Turning around quickly, Ron took a couple of steps back before hitting the wall behind him. Lavender Brown was grinning widely and twirling her hair with one hand while batting her eyelashes.

'Is there something wrong with your eyes?' asked Ron with a puzzled expression. 'You should go see Madam Pomfrey for that.'

Lavender was momentarily stunned at his response. However, she decided not to dwell on his lack of response to her feminine wiles. She would simply try again.

'You're so funny, Ron,' Lavender expressed with a girlish giggle

Ron's expression grew even more confused. He would never understand girls, never! What he had said that was so funny was beyond him. Still, at least she was not yelling at him for some unknown insult.

'Uh-huh… well, I think we should make our way back to the Common Room, its getting late and I still need to get Hermione to help me with my potions work.'

Ron did not wait to see if she would follow him, he simply turned and started to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lavender quickly caught up to his side, chatting in a constant stream of high pitched girlish giggles.

'You're so good at patrol Ron, every one says so' Lavender gushed.

'Hhmm, it's just walking. Not much to it,' grumbled Ron.

'But you have to be so forceful and brave to tell off all those students.' Lavender tried to pump up his ego once more.

Ron snorted 'It's Hermione that spouts off about the rules. I just like confiscating the contraband.'

They were almost at the Fat Lady's portrait, and Lavender knew once they passed through its threshold she would not have a chance to get him alone. Not with that know-it-all stealing all of his attention with her endless lectures and study charts.

'It's early yet Ron, why don't we go for a walk?'

Ron shook his head. 'Can't. I've got to finish my potions, it's due tomorrow.'

Lavender was not one to give up so easily 'I could help, how far have you gotten with it?'

'Not started it yet.' Ron smirked

He left her looking slightly shocked as he turned and gave the Fat Lady the password and stepped into the hidden entrance in search of Hermione. He was hoping she had calmed down sufficiently enough so that she would help him out of this tricky corner he had managed to get himself into, once again. Really he thought, after all these years, she should be expecting it from him.

***

Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side on their favorite worn out and comfortable red sofa. Situated in front of the fire, it was a favorite place for them to cuddle and do homework (mostly cuddle).

Harry had promised Hermione not to distract Ginny from her studies. Hermione had created a study chart for Ginny to help with her O.W.L.s knowing that her friend would appreciate it even after the first initial eye rolling. After all, it was designed with her best intentions in mind.

Harry was reading up on the latest Quidditch brooms while Ginny was putting the finishing touches on her essay for Transfiguration. He was absorbed in the article and was not paying attention to the frequent sideway glances Ginny was sending his way.

'Harry,' Ginny whispered into his ear.

Glancing up reluctantly, he smiled into a pair of velvet chocolate brown eyes.

'Yeah?'

Ginny smiled and placed her essay down on the table in front of her. Turning back to face Harry she let a slow smile spread across her face. It was a smile he knew all too well, and anticipated what would come after this smile. Still, he recognized this for what it was, a stalling tactic.

'Ginny, you need to finish that essay. If Hermione comes back and finds you haven't finished it she'll only blame me.'

Ginny tutted at his response, disappointed. Sadly she shook her head from side to side.

'Are you that scared of her Harry? I thought you were made of sterner stuff than that.'

Harry snorted. 'She doesn't scare me Gin, I just promised her I would let you work.'

Ginny grinned and cuddled into his arms after snatching the magazine out of his hands and chucking it on top of her essay.

'You promised not to distract me. I did not promise to distract myself.'

Harry could not argue with her logic, nor did he want to. After all, Ginny had a way of getting what she wanted. Who was he to stand in her way? Allowing her to push him back against the soft cushion of the sofa, Harry's arms instantly went to encircle her. Their lips searching the warmth of each others in an embrace that began slowly as the fires they felt for each other built it into a deeper passion.

'Harry James Potter! You promised!'

Hermione squealed indignantly, and was rather annoyed as she froze at the sight of the two of them once again caught in an embrace best kept for private.

Ginny groaned and rested her head on Harry's shoulder mumbling incoherently. Hermione was almost positive she heard something about a boosted bat bogie having its first target.

'I tried to tell her Herms, really I did. She wouldn't listen' Harry squeaked.

Ginny growled 'Oh thank you very much, Harry!'

Ginny stood up and gathered her school supplies, parchments, and books with quick angry movements. Stuffing them back into her book bag, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at both Harry and Hermione.

'I will finish off my essay upstairs. That way I won't disturb either one of you!'

Ginny stomped off towards the staircase and disappeared without a single glance back. Harry groaned as he watched her walk away from him.

'Thanks Hermione. Now she's mad at me'

'Well she should be mad at you Harry! She has to study, its O.W.L's. Honestly! And another thing, what are you and the Weasley twins planning? I just know it can't be something good!

Hermione was angry enough to spit nails.

'What? How do you know about that?' squeaked Harry, his eyes widened with shock.

'Never you mind how I know. I want to know what I don't know!'

Harry looked at her confused as Hermione breathed heavily and stared back. Hermione's mind instantly went over what she had just said, wondering what could have possibly caused such a confused look. No wonder he looked like she had grown another head. Even she didn't follow that last remark and she was the one who said it.

Sinking down next to Harry on the comfortable sofa Hermione sighed.

'I'm sorry Harry. I just don't want you to get into trouble. You have enough to deal with without those two helping you find any more trouble. I worry about you.'

Harry grinned.

'I know you do Hermione. But you don't have to worry all the time.' Leaning in close he whispered into her ear, 'I'm the chosen one after all'

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned.

'Oh don't Harry. Please, don't joke about that.'

The two friends sat quietly and stared straight into the dancing flames of the fire.

'I think you should tell Ginny' commented Hermione in a quiet voice. 'At least as much as you can. She might be able to help you Harry.'

Harry shook his head. 'I don't want her to be involved. It's bad enough that I've dragged you and Ron into this.'

'We are all involved in this Harry. Every last one of us. Some just know more information then most.' Hermione turned to look Harry in the eye. 'Tell her Harry; tell her so she can be prepared for the future. Whatever that might be.'

Ron entered the common room, closely followed by Lavender Brown.

'Oi, Hermione. I need your help.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered to Harry 'See how easy it is to ask for help? If Ron can do it Harry, I'm sure you can too.'

* * *

XX

XX

Hello all, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. My wonderful, lovely, adorable not to mention brilliant Beta is back and has polished this chapter to shine. Thank you so very much JustLoony!

Thank you so very much for all your reviews. I was happy to hear back from some of you who have been reading this story from the beginning and all the new friends that have joined. Your comments are all welcome and appreciated.

My son (Jarred) received the phone call today that he has been chosen as the starting catcher for the selects baseball team. So add that along with the two hockey teams and his house league baseball team, plus my youngest house league baseball and hockey team, this summer is shaping up to be just as busy as the school year.

Not to worry, I will find the time for my story. I am working on the next chapter as we speak (or type) I promise.

Oh ya, some more news. Jarred has started a new story. For all of you who read his first one. Voldemort and the Sandwich. This next one promises to be just as entertaining. I have read some of it and I admit to laughing out loud! So look out for that one too.

As always, thanks for reading and sticking with me. Have a happy Mothers Day next weekend!


End file.
